Et si c'était possible?
by Senja-san
Summary: Fic à ma sauce avec une petite intrigue, mais se déroulant après l'épisode 127. couples en prévision: -IchiRukia forcément XD -UryuHime -RanRenji -HinaHitsu; implicites: -KisuYoru -IsshinKuuka. Bonne lecture et laissez vos com's merci!
1. Rebondissements

Ichigo ne cessait de s'entraîner contre Hiyori, afin d'augmenter sa puissance pour le combat décisif contre les Arrankars au cours de l'hiver qui arrivera bientôt, dans quatre mois donc. Après le départ d'Inoue, le doute se réinstallait en lui:

_« Est-ce que je peux vraiment arriver à les battre? Faut voir comment Grimmjow m'a battu sans utiliser son Zanpakuto alors que j'avais libéré Tensa Zangetsu... Franchement, ça me rends malade rien que d'y penser... Depuis combien de temps je me bats? Je ne peux voir passer le temps dans cette salle, comme dans celle de la boutique de Urahara... Faut dire que tout le monde se passe le mot pour leur salles d'entraînement... Je suis sûr que Rukia va être furieuse, je l'ai même pas prévenue que je partais... Yuzu doit m'en vouloir à mort... J'ai pas le choix, je dois protéger un maximum de gens de cet enfoiré d'Aizen! »_

« FOCALISE-TOI SUR L'ENTRAÎNEMENT, ABRUTI DU CAUCASE!!

-Tagueule, Hiyori!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hiyori-san!

-M'en fous, un serpent n'est jamais supérieur à un humain...

-Qui tu traites de Serpent?

-La p'tite blondasse qui me gonfle à gueuler tout le temps! »

La dispute continua longtemps, entrecoupée à chaque réplique d'un coup de Zanpakuto... Risa soupira:

« Pff, ils sont vraiment gonflants!

-Ouais, approuva Mashiro, en plus Berry-tan est le centre d'attention, j'aime pas ça!!

-Tu sais, interrompit Kensei, c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu à t'entraîner comme Ichigo que tu dois te considérer comme le centre du monde! Et puis, c'est toi qui as flashé dessus, alors arrête de te plaindre!

-Mais...! se lamenta Mashiro

-Bon, s'interposa Shinji, arrêtez de gueuler, sinon vous allez surpasser le niveau sonore de Hiyori-chan! »

Face à l'argument incontestable, même Mashiro se tut. Elle alla voir Hachigen:

« Au fait, pourquoi tu as aidé Orihime-chan?

-On a le même pouvoir, et elle a besoin d'aider dans la prochaine bataille contre les Arrankars.

-Tu vas l'entraîner toi-même?

-Peut-être... »

Hachi ne voulut rien dire de plus et s'enferma dans son silence. Mashiro bouda alors, sous les regards moqueurs des autres Vizards présents.

« Yosh, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, Ichigo!

-Pas trop tôt, répondit le Shinigami remplaçant. Allez, je rentre chez moi!

-Ok, mais reviens demain matin, on continuera de s'entraîner. Hachi! appela-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Enlève la barrière autour du hangar!

-D'accord, Hiyori-san. »

Et le géant retira la barrière extérieure en claquant des doigts. Ichigo salua précipitamment les Vizards avant de sortir pour rejoindre son domicile. Pourtant, il fut arrêté par une personne, attendant visiblement avec impatience le jeune homme.

« Rukia? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Espèce d'idiot! Toute ta famille était inquiète, imagine la peur de Yuzu!!

-Eh, si t'es là pour m'engueuler, je suis bien trop crevé pour... »

Rukia l'empêcha de finir sa phrase par, ce qui surprit Ichigo, une soudaine étreinte.

« Rukia, tu...

-Moi aussi j'étais inquiète! Ton père me faisait chier royalement! Il me prend pour sa fille, c'est pas digne de mon rang, ça! »

A la dernière remarque, Ichigo sourit: Rukia ne faisait allusion à sa noblesse que quand le cas était vraiment critique...

« Allez, conclut-il, on rentre! »

Rukia approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit Ichigo jusqu'à la clinique d'Isshin Kurosaki.A peine la porte franchie, Isshin se jeta sur son fils en hurlant:

« Fils indigne!! Comment oses-tu rentrer après quatre jours de découchage?? En plus, il est plus de vingt heures, tu as dépassé l'heure du dîner!! Privé de repas!!

-Papa, lâche-moi je suis crevé...

-(apercevant Rukia) Oh, te voilà enfin, Rukia-chan!! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, j'ai eu peur que tu ne suives les mauvaises habitudes de mon unique fils!

-Bonsoir, Isshin-san! Puis-je manger à cette heure tardive?

-Bien sûr, Yuzu t'a préparé un bol de soûmens qui n'attendent que toi!

-Et moi, intervint Ichigo, pourquoi je peux pas manger après quatre jours de dur entraînement?

-Tais-toi, fils indigne! Viens, Rukia-chan, viens faire un câlin à papa, à qui tu as tant manqué...

-Finalement, je n'ai plus très faim. Désolée, je vais me coucher. Oyasumi, minna-san!

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Rukia-chan! »

Après des embrassades forcées avec le père d'Ichigo, Rukia fit mine de rejoindre la chambre de Yuzu, qui lui avait été attribuée d'office, tandis qu'Ichigo rejoignait sa propre ès s'être assurée de ne pas être vue, Rukia se glissa sans bruit hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Ichigo. La voyant venir, celui-ci lui chuchota:

« Pourquoi tu dors pas dans ta chambre?

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère ton placard pourri à la visite de nuit de ton père toutes les heures!...

-Oneeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaan!! Tu es enfin revenue!! »

Avec un surprenant réflexe, Rukia repoussa la peluche perverse d'un coup de pied et l'écrabouilla au sol, faisant ressortir le rembourrage de coton de Kon. Ce dernier gémit:

« Noooon, tu n'as pas le droit, Onee-san! Je vais porter plainte pour violation des droits des animaux en peluche!!

-Tagueule, trancha Ichigo, sinon je te ramène à ma sœur!

-Ah non, tout mais pas ça!!

-Alors tu la fermes, tu retournes sagement dans ton tiroir et tu te comportes comme une peluche de coton!

-Pff, un jour, je me vengerai... Je t'aurais! » lança Kon avant de rejoindre son « lit »

Ichigo plaça un cadenas au tiroir pour s'assurer que la peluche ne s'échappe pas.

« Bon, dit-il à Rukia, tu me voulais quoi?

-Eh, c'est normal que je veuille savoir où t'étais pendant quatre jours! Inoue-san avait l'air perdue au lycée...

-Inoue? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec moi?

-Baka, tu n'as rien remarqué?

-J'aurais dû?

-Bon sang, tu fais vraiment pas semblant d'être con...

-Eh, si tu continues tu peux aller te coucher dans ta chambre!

-Bon, bon, calme-toi! Je disais donc qu'Inoue-san s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi, je ne parle même pas d'Arisawa-san...

-Tatsuki? Tu comptes me faire culpabiliser en citant tous les élèves de la classe?

-Ah, j'avais oublié que Asano-kun se plaignait vraiment de ton absence...

-Lâche-moi, c'était pas de ma faute si j'étais pas là!

-Ah ouais? Tu étais pourtant parti volontairement, non?

-Je ne pensais pas que je partirais aussi longtemps. Si tu savais...

-Si je savais quoi? Qu'as-tu fait pendant quatre jours?

-Je combattais mon Hollow intérieur! Et...

-Tu l'as battu?

-Oui, j'ai même...

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu toujours cet air soucieux?

-Inoue est venue me raconter le vrai objectif de ce connard d'Aizen...

-Ah bon?

-Oui, c'est Yamamoto qui en a fait part à Toushiro et Matsumoto quand elle était dans la même pièce.

-Alors, raconte-moi ça! »

Ichigo lui fit donc part de ce que lui avait rapporté Orihime, et ce qu'il en avait déduit:

« On va devoir tous s'unir pour se battre cet hiver contre les Arrankars, c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne avec Hiyori...

-C'est qui?

-Une Vizard, et Hirako m'a aidé à vaincre mon Hollow intérieur.

-Ah, ok... »

Rukia sortit alors un cahier de son placard pour commencer à dessiner...

« Si je comprends bien, ça donne ça?

-Rukia...

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses des dessins débiles?

-*BLAF!* Voilà ce que te disent mes dessins! »

Un tapage proche les interrompit dans leur échange musclé: Kon s'évertuait avec courage de défoncer la paroi de son tiroir pour sortir.

« Ok, lui dit Ichigo, je te ramène à Yuzu!

-Bon, ok, je reste dans mon tiroir... »

Ichigo, éreinté de sa journée, commença lentement à enlever ses vêtements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à enlever son pantalon qu'il se rendit compte que Rukia le regardait avec insistance.

« Arrête de mater!

-Je mate pas, je me cultive!

-Pourquoi? »

Rukia se mit alors à rougir, sous le regard soucieux d' s'empressa alors de se planquer dans son placard pour dormir, sans s'empêcher de penser qu'Ichigo était fort bien musclé...

Pas loin de la clinique Kurosaki, dans une maison calme d'apparence. En effet, l'activité sonore de cet endroit dépassait la normale:

« Oh, Orihime-chan, ce plat est vraiment excellent!! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un steak d'haricots rouges!

-Vous entendez, Capitaine? Vous devriez goûter, c'est vraiment un délice!

-Non merci, répliqua Hitsugaya, je préfère largement les pastèques!

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que le Capitaine n'avait pas nos goûts culinaires, répondit Rangiku.

-Mais c'est tellement bon!! Je comprends pas pourquoi si peu de personnes ne mangent pas de donut d'Oden!

-Donut de quoi? Demanda Hitsugaya, piqué de curiosité.

-Un donut avec des morceaux d'œufs et de poissons cuisinés dans un bouillon d'algues, Toushiro-kun!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Capitaine Hitsugaya, s'énerva le jeune Capitaine.

-Oh, ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie, Capitaine! Si vous continuez, je vous fais avaler du riz au curry surmonté d'une glace! »répliqua Rangiku.

Toushiro, ne voyant pas ce plat comme très appétissant, renonça à terminer la conversation et s'échappa sur le toit.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Orihime-chan, que le Capitaine n'était courageux qu'au combat!

-MATSUMOTOOOOO!!

-Ah, il écoute toujours aux portes... Comme un vrai gamin! Oh, je préfère me taire plutôt qu'il aille se plaindre à Genryuusai-dono... Lui est vraiment effrayant!

-Ah oui, vous avez entièrement raison, Rangiku-san!(regarde un instant sa montre) Oh, mais il est tard! Nous devons aller nous coucher!

-Oui... Capitaine, c'est l'heure pour les enfants de dormir!

-MATSUMOTOOOOO!!

-Moi aussi je vais dormir, vous serez moins seul... »

Le jeune Toushiro, d'apparente mauvaise humeur, se hâta de rejoindre la chambre qu'Orihime lui avait réservée au premier étage, là où il avait fait installer l'écran géant le reliant à la Soul Society. Après s'être changé, il vit avec effarement l'image de Hinamori, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

« Hinamori, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu dois te reposer!

-Shiro-chan, tu ne comprends pas... Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je vais bien!

-Tu iras bien quand tu n'auras ces vilaines cernes sous tes yeux!

-Mais, Shiro-chan...

-Et arrête avec ce surnom débile, tu dois m'appeler Capitaine Hitsugaya, comme tout le monde!

-Mais, Hitsugaya-kun, tu ne disais rien quand je t'appelais comme ça avant...

-Hinamori, les temps ont changé, tu dois t'y résoudre!

-Mais... Tu as beaucoup changé, Shiro-chan!

-Là n'est pas le sujet! Je suis sûr que tu es venue me parler sans l'autorisation du Commandant Yamamoto! Va te coucher avant de te faire surprendre!

-Hitsugaya-kun... Souviens-toi, par pitié, de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble!

-Le passé est le passé, on doit vivre au présent! »

Brutalement, Hitsugaya débrancha les câbles de connexion avec la Soul Society, une voix moqueuse, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui dit:

« Pourquoi avoir encore repoussé Hinamori-chan, Capitaine?

-Matsumoto, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-Je crois vraiment que vous devriez vous exprimez sans nuances, vous effrayez Hinamori-chan par votre brutalité...

-MATSUMOTO!!

-D'accord, je sors, mais seulement pour vous laisser vous changer, après j'arrive! »

Le jeune Capitaine soupira après la sortie de Rangiku, et enleva ses habits, que Matsumoto lui avait achetés car elle les trouvait mignons... Il marmonna des jurons à l'attention du Commandant pour lui avoir assigné Matsumoto comme Vice-capitaine...Pourtant, Rangiku ne rejoignit pas son Capitaine, elle se rendit au salon, où Orihime se préparait à dormir, dépliant son sofa.

« Orihime-chan, tu penses vraiment que le Capitaine est froid et distant?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'opinion qu'il veut qu'on ait de lui.

-Tu es vraiment très intelligente, Orihime-chan! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Abarai-kun se moque de toi...

-Renji-kun se moque de moi?

-Mais non, voyons, pourquoi penses-tu cela? Qui oserait se moquer de toi?

-Rangiku-san!... »

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un sous-sol d'hôpital...

« Uryuu, pourquoi as-tu retiré ton Gant de Sanre? Tu n'as pas su contrôler tes pouvoirs alors tu as décidé qu'enlever la source même de tes pouvoirs de Quincy était la meilleure des solutions... »

Ryuuken parlait à son fils, si longtemps renié en tant que Quincy, même si celui-ci était plongé dans un profond coma.

« Te tirer une flèche d'énergie spirituelle à neuf millimètres à la droite du cœur, le seul moyen de renouveler tes pouvoirs perdus... La manière la plus douloureuse, même pour le plus endurci des Archers Quincy. Cette technique n'avait jamais été testée en temps réel, si tu survis, alors tu auras prouvé que tu es vraiment le seul Quincy qui puisse changer le cours du temps... Ta mère Quincy est morte, Tu es le seul à pouvoir assurer ta descendance désormais, je n'en ai plus le pouvoir maintenant... »

A ce moment-là, le rythme cardiaque de Uryuu s'accéléra rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Son père le salua d'une étrange façon:

« Te réveiller après deux jours de coma... Tu n'aurais même pas dû survivre à mon attaque! J'en conclus que tu es un digne Quincy.

-Tu as donc voulu me tuer... J'espère pour toi que je vais réellement regagner mes pouvoirs, le cas échéant tu regretterais de ne pas avoir mis assez de puissance dans ton tir. »

Seules paroles que le père et le fils s'échangèrent. Échange glacial des derniers survivants Quincy du monde. Ryuuken entraîna Uryuu dans une seconde salle, plus petite et n'ayant en son centre qu'un seul imposant bureau accompagné de deux larges fauteuils. Ryuuken s'assit et fit signe à son fils de l'imiter.

« As-tu entendu ce dont je t'ai parlé dans ton sommeil?

-Vaguement, tu as parlé de descendance, d'incapacité pour toi de l'assurer...

-Bon, tu as entendu le principal alors...

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas assurer ta descendance?

-Les Quincy ont une capacité de reproduction limitée, c'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de frère, ni de sœur.

-Tu veux dire que... Après le premier enfant les Quincy deviennent stériles?

-Tu as tout compris. Bon, je te laisse réintégrer ton lycée, tu as manqué presque une semaine il va te falloir rattraper un sacré morceau pour assurer ton bac. Et n'oublies pas, tu ne dois plus te mêler aux Shinigamis, ou tu ne regagneras jamais tes pouvoirs d'Archer Sacré. »

Sentant le sérieux de la menace, Uryuu jura une nouvelle fois puis se retira chez lui. Enfin, il fit un détour vers la maison d'Ichigo, mais il se ravisa: c'était un Shinigami, donc la meilleure façon de l'impliquer dans les affaires de la Soul Society. Il se rappela donc qu'Inoue-san n'habitait pas loin, il en profiterait donc pour lui demander les cours qu'il avait manqués. Il sonna donc chez la jeune fille, tout en étant surpris du vacarme qui provenait de sa minute passa avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur... une grande femme à poitrine surnaturelle.

« Euh, bégaya Uryuu, pardonnez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de demeure... »

L'inconnue se poussa pour laisser apparaître Orihime.

« Ah, Ishida-kun, que fais-tu là?

-Inoue-san! Bonsoir, aurais-tu deux minutes à m'accorder?

-Bien sûr, entre! »

Inoue s'effaça pour laisser le jeune homme -ci fut surpris de trouver un étrange spectacle: l'inconnue qui lui avait ouvert était en sous-vêtements et tentait apparemment de déplier le canapé. Orihime s'en apercevant, elle répondit au regard interrogateur du Quincy:

« C'est Rangiku-san, la Vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Elle habite chez moi avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Ils viennent, accompagnés d'autres de leurs collègues, pour sauver la ville contre de terrifiants Arrancars...

-Euh... En fait, je venais pour te demander les cours du lycée, ça te dérangerait de me prêter les tiens?

-Non, bien sûr! Mais l'avenir de ta ville ne te soucie pas?

-Si, mais aujourd'hui je laisserai Kurosaki s'en occuper. »

Elle avait remarqué une pointe d'amertume, ou de jalousie, dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle s'éclipsa un instant pour revenir les bras chargés de cahiers.

« Voilà, tous les cours de toutes les matières, tu ne seras plus perdu dans tes révisions!

-Merci beaucoup, Inoue-san. Je vais partir pour ne plus te déranger, bonne nuit et à demain au lycée.

-Ravie de te revoir demain, Ishida-kun! »


	2. Retours

Plus loin, dans un dojo de Karakura...

« Arisawa, cinq pompes sur le béton!!! »

La concernée soupira mais obéit pourtant à son sensei. Après son échec lors de la finale du Championnat de Judo lors de l'été, Tatsuki s'était depuis entraînée avec force d'acharnement. Même si elle était la deuxième fille la plus forte du Japon, elle avait pour objectif d'être la meilleure, le seul but qu'elle se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, elle s'était surprise à voir des choses étranges: elle était apparemment la seule à voir des personnes n'étant pas réelles. Et, depuis la rentrée de Septembre, l'événement s'était amplifié: elle pouvait voir Ichigo quand les autres ne le voyaient pas.

« ARISAWAAAA!!! AU BOULOT!!!! »

Sortant de sa rêverie, Tatsuki se hâta de continuer l'exercice qui lui était demandé. Mais pourtant, les mêmes pensées l'obsédaient sans mouvements étaient de plus en plus ralentis, son sensei le remarqua et, étant tolérant avec la jeune fille par son grade, il l'interpella:

« Arisawa, viens ici deux minutes, j'ai à te parler! »

Tatsuki alla donc rejoindre son professeur dans un coin éloigné du dojo.

« Qu'y a-t-il, sensei?

-Arisawa, tu es dissipée en ce moment. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? »

Jugeant qu'informer son professeur qu'elle était touchée par d'étranges hallucinations, Tatsuki préféra omettre ce détail pour répondre:

« Ce n'est rien, sensei, vous savez que le lycée donne un travail assez énorme...

-Et tu es fatiguée? Bien, tu peux prendre un peu de repos, et on peut diminuer ton temps d'entraînement. Être stressée ne te servira pas à grand-chose dans une compétition. Tu peux repartir, Arisawa. Reviens après-demain, tu seras suffisamment reposée.

-Merci beaucoup, sensei. »

Tatsuki alla donc se changer dans le vestiaire, et en ressortit un instant plus tard, après avoir salué ses camarades et son professeur. Elle laissa ses pensées la submerger:

_« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est Ichigo que j'ai vu sortir du lycée avec un énorme katana... Alors, si ça se trouve, il est mêlé à tout ce qui se passe de bizarre ici... Entre les bombardements, les invisibles que je suis la seule à voir, et aussi ces vents sélectifs près de la clinique d'Ichigo... Bon, je vais aller le voir, au moins je serais fixée... »_

Tatsuki se dirigea nonchalamment chez son ami d'enfance, songeant à la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet...Elle arriva sans trop d'encombre devant la clinique d'Isshin Kurosaki, le père d'Ichigo, qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de la taquiner sur sa venue. Tatsuki s'arrêta devant la porte et, après un moment d'hésitation, sonna une première fois. La seconde d'après, la petite Yuzu se tenait devant elle avec un ravissant costume d'infirmière.

« Oh, Tatsuki-chan, tu viens voir Ichi-nii?

-Oui, il est là?

-Dans sa chambre, mais il n'est peut-être pas seul, je te préviens. Entre donc...

-Merci beaucoup, Yuzu-san. »

Elle referma la porte vitrée derrière elle pour monter l'escalier menant à la chambre d'Ichigo, à laquelle elle frappa trois coups distincts. Elle entendit une voix répondre:

« Ouais?

-Ichigo, c'est Tatsuki, je peux entrer? »

En guise de réponse, elle entendit des pas s'approcher pour finalement voir la porte s'ouvrir devant elle. Ichigo se tenait immobile au seuil, le visage perplexe.

« C'est quoi le problème?

-J'ai besoin de te parler assez sérieusement...

-Ok, attends deux minutes. »

Ichigo referma un peu la porte, ce qui permit à Tatsuki d'entendre un petit remue-ménage et des chuchotements.

_« Effectivement, il n'est pas seul, comme m'avait prévenue Yuzu... »_

Après un court instant, Ichigo lui rouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Elle alla d'office s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lors de leurs rares conversations à propos de sujets épineux.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Tu as brutalement changé depuis l'été dernier. Que s'est-il passé? »

A la vue du visage surpris de l'adolescent, Tatsuki en conclut qu'il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à une question aussi directe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Tu t'absentes de plus en plus et je ne crois pas que ce soit pour aller voir ta mère...

-Pourquoi?

-On voit rarement les endeuillés aller se recueillir sur une tombe avec un katana aiguisé... »

Nouveau soubresaut d'Ichigo, alors elle n'était pas dans le faux de la situation...

« Bon, tu as vu quoi, exactement?

-Des personnes que les autres ne voient pas, toi sortir du lycée armé, j'entends aussi fréquemment des bombardements que je suis la seule à entendre...

-Tatsuki, tu sais ce que sont les Shinigamis?

-Tu... Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, je suis devenu un Shinigami depuis ce jour-là.

-Mais comment?

-Kuchiki... En fait, c'est assez long à expliquer... Tu connais le rôle des Shinigamis?

-Oui, ils expédient les âmes dans l'Au-delà.-Bon, tu sais l'essentiel. Attends-moi ici. »

Ichigo se dirigea vers son placard, l'entrouvrit et, après un petit échange chuchoté, il referma le placard avec un carnet.

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer tout ce qui est à savoir comme on me l'a appris... »

Ichigo ouvrit alors le carnet à une page, et Tatsuki retint un sursaut de surprise.

« C'est quoi ces dessins de gamins?

-Parce que toi tu fais mieux? »

Tatsuki avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses soupçons: Kuchiki Rukia se tenait accroupie sur un matelas du placard qu'elle avait ouvert en entendant son talent de dessinatrice critiqué.

« C'est bizarre, dit Ichigo, mais j'ai réagi exactement pareil quand elle me l'a annoncé!

-Ku... Kuchiki-san... Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dons ton placard, en pyjama?

-Aïe... »

Visiblement, Tatsuki avait posé le doigt sur un sujet semé d'embûches. Elle s'excusa:

« Pardon, Ichigo, je ne dois pas me mêler de tes affaires avec Kuchiki-san.

-Mais tu...

-Merci, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, même si j'ai encore quelques questions sur les Shinigamis et ce que je vois. A demain au lycée! Toi aussi, Kuchiki-san!

-Oh, à demain, heu... Arisawa? »

Tatsuki approuva d'un signe de tête avant de repartir chez elle, un brin moins perplexe.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que Kuchiki-san foutait chez Ichigo? Et puis, je vois pas le rapport entre Kuchiki et Ichigo récemment devenu un Shinigami... Oh, finalement c'est Orihime qui avait raison(1) »_

A la boutique d'Urahara...

« Sado-san, tu comptes te battre contre les Arrankars comme ça? Si tu n'es pas capable de pulvériser un Bankai de Vice-capitaine, tu peux t'enlever cette idée du crâne!!

-Non!

-Remarque, intervint Renji, ça fait quatre jours qu'il se bat sans relâche contre mon Hihiou Zabimaru, même Ikkaku serait un brin crevé!

-Abarai, répliqua Kisuke, tu ne dois pas t'en mêler! Serait-ce Inoue-san qui te rongerait l'esprit?

-Non, répondit Chad, c'est faux! Je ne...

-Je ne veux pas connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussées à la défendre lorsque je lui ai avoué son incapacité à combattre, mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à toi-même! Concentre-toi sur TON combat! Tu ne rentreras chez toi que lorsque tu auras progressé! »

Chad savait que derrière cette brusquerie se cachait de forts encouragements, il refit donc apparaître son arme au bras droit et concentra une boule d'énergie spirituelle, boule qui se transforma en obus qu'il lança fortement sur Hihiou Zabimaru, qui para avec cependant un peu plus de dommages qu'avant.

_« Oh,_ pensa Kisuke, _on dirait que je l'ai bien encouragé, mais Inoue-san est probablement la source de sa force grandissante... »_

Effectivement, l'image de Orihime était apparue dans l'esprit de Chad lorsqu'il avait recommencé à se battre. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre, il allait s'entraîner pour lui montrer qu'elle était suffisamment remplacée. Pourtant, lui savait qu'Inoue n'abandonnerait jamais Ichigo au combat, elle avait toujours souhaité se battre à ses côtés. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle n'abandonnait jamais et acceptait la défaite avec le sourire. Lui, il ne souhaitait que vaincre son ennemi, ne songeant jamais si cela changerait quelque chose. Chad se mit alors à courir autour de Hihiou Zabimaru, lequel suivait mais ne faisait que détruire le relief sur son passage. Chad concentra encore une boule d'énergie, qui se fit encore plus dévastatrice que la précédente. Il en alla ainsi pendant une bonne heure, et Chad lança une dernière attaque, qui fit exploser l'ultime défense de Abarai Renji.

« Bien, Sado-san, tu as enfin mis de la bonne volonté dans ton entraînement. Tu vas retourner un peu chez toi, mais en revenant tu affronteras un autre Bankai. »

Chad, libéré d'une sensation qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore, remercia Renji et Kisuke avant de remonter dans l'arrière-boutique du vendeur. Il y trouva Jinta et Ururu en train de dormir; il fit donc le moins de bruit possible pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il put enfin voir le ciel étoilé, et décida qu'il était grand temps de dormir chez lui. Il courut donc vers son immeuble, laissant ses pensées errer librement dans son esprit:

_« Urahara-san m'a dit que j'affronterai un autre Bankai... Si ce n'est pas le sien, duquel s'agit-il? Peut-être celui de Yoruichi-san? Par contre, il est certain que ce ne sera pas celui d'Ichigo, je sais qu'il s'entraîne de son côté en ce moment. »_

En atteignant le seuil de son immeuble, il entendit du bruit au second étage, celui qu'habitait Keigo et sa sœur Mizuho. Habitant au troisième, il avait le temps de passer une petite visite à son camarade de classe. Il sonna donc à la porte de l'appartement, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard:

« Oh, Chad, tu viens voir Keigo?

-Oui, Mizuho-san.

-Attends un peu, j'ai de la visite... »

Les hurlements masculins qu'il entendit confirma les présences. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir à l'intérieur:Ikkaku-san et son fidèle ami Yumichika-san se tenaient au centre de la pièce, Yumichika étant en train de rire de son camarade de bataillon. En effet, celui-ci se débattait avec Mizuho, voulant absolument lui faire enfiler un pyjama avec des cœurs roses dessus. Plus Ikkaku se débattait, plus Yumichika se marrait. Au bout d'un moment, Chad ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à rire d'un son rauque. A l'entente de ce rire, Keigo se pointa pour saluer son ami:

« Chado! Où étais-tu pendant quatre jours? Comme tu le vois, ma sœur a accueilli deux nouveaux colocataires, et elle a flashé sur le chauve...

-JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUVE, GAMIN!!!!!

-Arrête de bouger pendant que je te recouds le trou que tu as fait! Tous tes muscles prennent trop de place dans ce si petit T-Shirt! Bon, demain tu iras faire les magasins avec moi après les cours, je ne tiens pas à te laver ton uniforme tous les jours parce que tu dors avec!

-Je disais donc, reprit Keigo, que ma sœur a accepté de les accueillir gratuitement... Donc le mec au crâne rasé c'est...

-Pas la peine, coupa Chad, je les connais.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Oui, ce sont eux les nouveaux élèves, non?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Abarai-san m'en a parlé...-Abarai? Le mec habillé en seventies(2)?

-Oui. Bon, je vais te laisser, je suis un peu fatigué. Je dois rattraper mon retard au lycée, tu m'aideras?

-Bien sûr! Bonne nuit, Chado! »

Chad ne pouvait pas avouer à son ami qu'il avait rencontré Yumichika et Ikkaku à la Soul Society, lorsque le Capitaine Zaraki les avaient, lui et les autres Ryoka ainsi que Ganju Shiba, libérés de prison pour retrouver Ichigo. Il monta alors l'escalier le conduisant à son appartement hérité de ses défunts parents.

Après la visite d'Ishida, le calme revint peu à peu dans la maison d'Inoue. Rangiku avait enfin cessé de contrarier Toushiro, celui-ci avait donc enfin décidé d'aller dormir. Rangiku l'avait rejoint et Orihime était finalement restée dans son salon, installant des draps sur le matelas du canapé déplié. Après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit et avalé une tisane, elle s'était lentement glissée dans ses draps, éreintée par une nouvelle journée chargée en événements. Toutes les révélations qu'elle avait entendues lui revenaient en mémoire. De plus, elle se souvenait que Hachigen lui avait soigné Tsubaki, son Shunshun Rikka était désormais prêt au combat. Le géant l'avait invité à revenir plus tard pour voir la totalité de ses pouvoirs, mais elle espérait qu'il l'aiderait à gagner en puissance afin de pourvoir se battre aux côtés de Kurosaki-kun. Elle songea ensuite à Ishida... Il était rare de sa part de venir la voir, qui plus est chez elle. Elle se rappela alors qu'il l'avait sauvée lorsque Ririn, Cloud et Nova avaient voulu faire tourner Ichigo en bourrique. Il connaissait donc depuis ce jour-là sa demeure. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé à elle les cours du lycée? D'habitude, il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, ayant déjà lu et compris tout le programme de l'année dans ses manuels scolaires. Un nouveau mystère planait donc du côté du Quincy. Ce mystère s'ajoutait à celui de Kurosaki-kun: ce dernier avait changé, il était moins arrogant, il lui avait même parlé avec douceur. Elle stoppa alors ce flux de pensées pour s'endormir profondément.

« ONEE-SAAAAN!!!

-Tagueule, Kon, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir!

-ONEE-SAN!!

-Tu vas la fermer, oui?

-Rien à foutre, Ichigo, je veux Onee-san!

-Elle pieute alors fous-lui la paix! Et puis, pervers comme tu es, je préfère te laisser dans ton placard!

-ONEE... »

Ichigo, au comble de l'irritation, ouvrit le tiroir d'un coup brutal, brisant au passage le cadenas, et prit un rouleau de scotch adhésif sur son bureau pour empaqueter le corps entier de la peluche de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse ni parler ni bouger. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher Kon de gémir comme un chien abandonné, et ce fut ça qui réveilla Rukia:

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à une heure du matin? »

Elle s'interrompit à la vue d'un Ichigo en caleçon assis en tailleur sur son lit et d'un Kon à la limite de la momification.

« Il a encore essayé de sortir de son tiroir?

-Nan, répondit Ichigo, il gueulait tellement que je l'ai sorti du tiroir et que je l'ai bien bâillonné. Du coup c'est un soupçon plus calme!

-Ouais, mais c'est chiant quand il gémit... Tu penses à ce que je pense?

-Tu veux dire enlever le gikongan? »

Ichigo et Rukia échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se jeter sur Kon pour lui arracher le scotch. Une fois sa bouche libérée, Ichigo le tint par les oreilles tandis que Rukia fouillait dans la peluche à la recherche de la fameuse pilule d'âme modifiée du Mod Soul.

« Je l'ai, Ichigo! Hurla Rukia dans un élan de satisfaction.-Yosh, pose-la sur mon bureau, il risque plus de nous faire chier cette nuit!

-Ouais, à nous un sommeil bien mérité! Enfin plus pour toi que pour moi...

-ça c'est sûr! Bon, tu veux vraiment dormir dans le placard où tu retournes dans ta chambre avec Kon?

-Quelle question, je reste là!

-Mais quand mon père verra que ta chambre est vide, il va appeler la police pour un kidnapping...

-Ah merde, c'est chiant!

-Comme tu dis...

-Je sais! Je ferme la chambre à clé et après je suis tranquille!

-Faudrait déjà que tu trouve la clé!

-Pff, on va jamais y arriver...

-Ben, soit tu lui demande la clé de ta chambre, soit tu lui demande si tu peux t'installer dans la mienne... Mais j'imagine que son esprit tordu va prendre le dessus... »

Rukia acquiesça et sortit donc après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil au torse musclé d'Ichigo. Elle dévala l'escalier et frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau d'Isshin Kurosaki. Celui-ci vint rapidement lui ouvrir et lui demanda:

« Rukia-chan? Tu as fait un cauchemar et tu veux de la consolation? Alors viens me faire un câlin!

-Euh non, pas vraiment. Isshin-san, est-ce que je pourrais m'installer dans la chambre d'Ichigo? Ça me gêne d'occuper la chambre de Yuzu, vous savez...

-Tu veux dormir avec mon fils? Et moi alors?

-Si vous préférez me donner la clé de la chambre de votre fille...

-Non, je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps.... Bon, tu peux aller dormir avec mon fils indigne mais s'il te fait quoi que ce soit tu viens dormir avec moi, d'accord?

-Bien sûr, Isshin-san!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu peux m'appeler Papa, tu sais...

-Merci mais non, je ne pourrais jamais vous appeler si familièrement! Bonne nuit! »

Rukia se précipita donc en courant dans la chambre d'Ichigo, défonça presque la porte et la referma doucement derrière elle. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit: Ichigo en train de faire une série d'abdos, toujours vêtu de son caleçon, le torse nu...Rukia continua un certain moment de fixer l'adolescent en plein effort physique. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à cent, il se releva et s'étira de tout son long comme un chat. Il aperçut alors Rukia en train de l'observer et railla:

« Encore en train de te cultiver? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Rukia, qui acquiesça pourtant en le regardant dans les yeux. Après cet échange silencieux, Ichigo lui demanda, en s'asseyant sur son lit et en l'invitant à faire de même:

« Alors, qu'a dit mon père?

-Je peux dormir dans ta chambre, mais il a dit que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose par ta faute je dormirais dans son lit...

-Bon, on sait qu'il est toujours aussi pervers... Allez, va pieuter dans ton cher placard! A moins que tu ne veuilles me mater encore un peu...

-Nan, merci ça ira. Tu as des blessures?

-Très peu...

-Montre-les moi, je vais les soigner avec mon Kidoh. »

Ichigo approuva et, en se tournant sur le côté, montra à Rukia son dos couvert de blessures mal cicatrisées.

« Tu t'es déjà soigné?

-Non, c'est Hachigen, il a des pouvoirs de Vizards similaires à ceux d'Inoue. »

Rukia passa alors sa main droite sur les diverses plaies béantes d'Ichigo tout en appliquant de l'énergie spirituelle. Nul besoin d'invocation pour ce sort du Kidoh, il était basique. Rukia demanda:

« Tu en as d'autres?

-Oui, sur les avant-bras... Et les mollets, je crois...

-Tu crois, t'en es pas sûr?

-T'as qu'à vérifier! »

Rukia émit un petit grognement de mécontentement mais examina en experte chaque membre du Shinigami remplaçant et soigna de la même manière ses blessures. Elle sentait peu à peu Ichigo se détendre sous ses caresses curatives, il soupirait même de contentement. Rukia attarda ses mains sur la clavicule du jeune homme, qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Pourtant, il finit par le remarquer et enlever lui-même la main de Rukia de sa clavicule. Il la regarda, la remercia, puis se glissa dans son lit. Rukia soupira elle aussi, puis se dirigea vers le placard où elle s'était auparavant aménagé un confortable matelas...

**NOTES:**

**1: mention à l'épisode 8 de l'anime où Orihime énonce que Ichigo pourrait être un super-héros sauvant quotidiennement la Terre.**

**2: mention à l'épisode 64(pendant les hors-séries) où Renji est venu au lycée de Karakura habillé comme dans les années soixante-dix, donc avec un pantalon pattes d'eph...**


	3. Jalousies

Ichigo se réveilla lentement et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil filtrant par les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il voulut refermer les yeux pour se rendormir, quand il aperçut un corps respirer lentement à ses côtés

_« C'est quoi ce truc? Me dis pas que c'est... Non, pourtant ce n'est pas Karin... Ces cheveux bruns... »_

Il sursauta en reconnaissant Rukia, dormant paisiblement à son côté. Il retint un cri mais se contenta de lui presser l'épaule pour la réveiller. Peine perdue, elle dormait profondément, confortablement enfouie sous la couverture.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans mon pieu, bordel? En plus elle se dérange pas pour squatter la couverture! Et elle... »_

Rukia se mit alors à bouger, se blottissant encore plus contre Ichigo...

_« Mais elle fait quoi comme rêve? Putain, j'aurais su, j'aurais verrouillé le placard! »_

Ichigo se décida donc de l'écarter de lui, ce qui ne servit à rien puisqu'elle se rapprochait à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à se réveiller et ouvrit doucement les yeux:

« I... Ichigo? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit?

-Alors là, t'es gonflée! Je te ferais dire que tu es dans MON pieu! Explication?

-Euh... Je sais pas moi, peut-être que ton père est venu nous faire une farce...

-Dans ce cas-là c'est toi qu'il aurait mis dans son lit!

-Ouais... Bon, je vais déjeuner, je te rappelles qu'on a cours aujourd'hui!

-Pas question, je retourne m'entraîner!

-On verra ça avec ton père! »

Rukia s'extirpa alors du lit d'Ichigo, non sans l'effleurer plus d'une fois, ce qui les fit tous les deux rougir. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers son placard pour chercher son uniforme du lycée, avant d'aller se précipiter à la salle de bain. Ichigo, quant à lui, prit tout son temps pour enfiler son uniforme, sans prendre le temps de se laver:

« Ce soir, pensa-t-il. »

Il descendit donc rejoindre sa petite sœur Yuzu qui avait encore sûrement préparé le petit-déjeuner, après tout il en était ainsi depuis la mort de leur mère, six ans , alors qu'il descendait, il vit Rukia sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le détournèrent en pensant à la scène du ré descendit l'escalier avec Ichigo, tous deux croisant plusieurs fois le regard de l'autre avant de le retourner rapidement.

« Rukia-chan, quel parfait timing! J'espère que tu ne lui a rien fait cette nuit, fils indigne! Hurla Isshin en frappant copieusement son fils du poing.

-Eh, je suis pas pervers!répliqua Ichigo

-Onii-chan, ton déjeuner va être froid si tu ne te dépêches pas! S'exclama Yuzu.

-Ichi-nii, Mizuiro-san t'attends dans le salon, tu vas être en retard! Ajouta Karin.

-Rhaaa putain, même pas le temps de se réveiller tranquille ici!! C'est bon, je retourne m'entraîner! S'indigna Ichigo.

-Non, fils indigne, tu ne rateras pas un jour de plus, sinon ta mère aura honte de moi lorsque je la rejoindrai... Intervint Isshin. »

Un nouveau conflit se déroula, une nouvelle fois, entre le père et le fils, quand soudain une voix se fit entendre:

« Ohayo, Ichigo! Kuchiki-san, toi aussi! Mes respects, Dr Kurosaki! »

Mizuiro venait de s'introduire dans la cuisine où se déroulait un sacré théâtre: Ichigo et Isshin en train de se bagarrer comme des gamins à qui on aurait volé leur jouet favori; Rukia mangeant le bol d'Ichigo après avoir englouti le sien en disant:

« Mais quel délice, cette nourriture du monde réel! »

... Karin en train de s'égosiller pour tenter de stopper le combat des hommes; et Yuzu, en fille modèle, nettoyant le plan de travail où elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner.

« Ah, je vois que je dérange. Ichigo et Kuchiki-san, je vous attends dehors. »

Sur ce, Mizuiro sortit, laissa la famille Kurosaki et Rukia terminer leur déjeuner mouvementé. Après une bagarre physique, Isshin livra une bataille verbale à son fils:

« Tu sèches les cours quatre jours, passe encore, mais quand tu reviens à la maison, ne dis pas que tu vas continuer à sécher, ne fais pas comme celui qui te sers de paternel! Si Masaki me voyait, quelle honte j'aurais subi...

-Papa, c'est bon lâche-moi, je vais aller au lycée alors ferme ta grande gueule! »

Jugeant préférable de ne point énerver plus son fils, Isshin alla sagement s'asseoir à table pour finalement. Ichigo, après avoir remarqué que Rukia avait englouti son déjeuner, retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac afin de rejoindre Mizuiro. Au moment de sortir, il buta contre Rukia, voulant entrer prendre elle aussi son sac. Ichigo s'écarta vivement pour la laisser passer et dévala l'escalier. Une fois avec Mizuiro, ils attendirent une minute avant que Rukia ne les rejoigne, sortant comme à son habitude par le fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo. Tous trois se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers le lycée, croisant pendant le chemin leur camarades: Chad, Shinji, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji. Ce dernier apparemment très fatigué, tout comme Chad.

Ishida se leva à ce moment-là, il avait oublié de programmer son réveil pour son retour au lycée. N'avoir dormi que deux heures ne lui avait pas suffi après avoir passé le reste de la nuit à rattraper son retard avec les cours d'Inoue. Il pensait qu'il devrait les lui rendre rapidement, il se hâta donc de s'habiller et courut se rendre chez Orihime. Il sonna fébrilement, une boule se formant dans son porte s'ouvrit sur un enfant aux cheveux argentés.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya? Inoue-san est-elle réveillée? »

En guise de réponse, Toushirou s'effaça pour laisser apercevoir au Quincy la jeune fille en train de s'habiller en même temps que Rangiku. Heureusement pour lui, elles n'étaient pas en sous-vêtements. Hitsugaya le laissa entrer et Ishida balbutia à Inoue:

« Inoue-san... Je te ramène tes cours. Merci beaucoup de me les avoir prêtés!

-Ishida-kun? Tu n'étais pas obligé de les rapporter si tôt!

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'au lycée, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas comprises dans une leçon de japonais...

-D'accord! Rangiku-san, Toushiro-kun, vous fermerez à clé derrière vous, merci! »

Orihime prit rapidement son sac de cours et rejoignit Ishida qui l'attendait sur le perron. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole durant les deux premières minutes, puis Orihime demanda au jeune Quincy:

« Dis, Ishida-kun, pourquoi étais-tu absent pendant quatre jours?

-Je m'entraînais avec mon nouveau sensei...

-Nouveau? Qui est-ce?

-Mon père.

-Il a des pouvoirs de Quincy? Mais tu m'as pourtant dit que...

-Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques semaines. Il m'aide à regagner mes pouvoirs.

-Alors tu vas nous aider à nous battre contre Aizen-sama et les Arrankars?

-Arrankars?

-Oui, Aizen-sama est celui qui a dérobé un objet qui a permis a des Hollows d'acquérir des pouvoirs de Shinigamis, ce qu'on appelle les Arrankars.

-Inoue-san, tu en sais beaucoup sur le sujet. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, je ne combattrais pas à vos côtés, je ne peux plus.

-Tu as pourtant dit que tu avais regagné tes pouvoirs...

-Ryuuken a posé une condition pour que je regagne mes pouvoirs. Je ne dois plus jamais me mêler des affaires des Shinigamis!

-Mais, et Kurosaki-kun?

-Ne le répète à personne! Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est parce que tu n'es pas une Shinigami, mais je te défends formellement de divulguer ce que je viens de t'avouer! Et puis, j'ai pensé aussi que je pouvais avoir suffisamment confiance en toi pour garder le secret.

-Oh, Ishida-kun, ma mission est désormais de garder ce terrible secret! Je ne faillirai pas à mon objectif!

-Inoue-san, tu n'es pas obligée de crier ça dans une rue où il y a un certain nombre de passants!

-Mais, Ishida-kun, je veux seulement te dire que je tiens ma mission comme telle!... »

Voyant que la jeune fille n'allait pas cesser de parler avant un certain moment, il mit sa main sur sa bouche, découvrant ainsi ses blessures au poignet, à l'emplacement de son bracelet lui conférant normalement ses pouvoirs. Orihime dégagea sa bouche pour s'exclamer:

« Ishida-kun, tu es blessé! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

-Je ne comptais pas te le dire!

-Tu n'as même pas bandé tes plaies! Laisse-moi au moins te soigner avec l'aide de Shun'ou et d'Ayame! »

Ishida voulut protester mais Orihime lui attrapa le poignet pour le forcer à ne plus bouger et, indirectement, à lui obé jeune Quincy, voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, stoppa ses mouvements pour voir Orihime faire appel à son Shunshun Rikka. L'instant d'après, les possesseuses du pouvoir de guérison apparurent autour de la tête de la jeune fille, qui dit alors:

« Bouclier Sacré des deux cieux, je repousse! »

L'incantation dite, Shun'ou et Ayame entourèrent le poignet d'Ishida pour lui rendre son état habituel. Surprenant le regard suspicieux d'Orihime, Ishida lui montra alors son autre bras pour qu'elle le soigne aussi. Une fois le Quincy correctement soigné, Orihime renvoya Shun'ou et Ayame sous leur forme de barrettes et, après avoir consulté sa montre, s'écria alors:

« Oh là là, Ishida-Kun, nous sommes en retard! Nous devons nous dépêcher! »

Orihime s'élança alors en attrapant le poignet de son camarade pour l'entraîner avec elle. Lui se contenta de dire:

« Merci, Inoue-san... Merci pour tout! »

Dans sa précipitation, Orihime n'entendit pas le Quincy et, voyant qu'il ralentissait, lui saisit carrément la main pour l'entraîner encore plus vite. Elle ne le lâcha qu'arrivés devant leur salle de cours. Comble de malheur, Shinji semblait l'avoir attendue. Il la salua avec effusion, apparemment assez fort pour alerter leur professeur qui interrompit son cours pour sortir:

« Hirako, Ishida, Inoue! En train de fricoter à trois dans les couloirs? Quelle honte, Inoue-san, je ne te croyais pas comme ça...

-Sensei, vous vous trompez lourdement! Inoue-san m'a aidé à rattraper les cours une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui explique notre retard. Mais Hirako-kun nous a attendu exprès pour vous attirer de sorte que vous puissiez nous remarquer! Intervint Uryuu.

-D'ailleurs, Ishida, tu m'expliqueras ton absence prolongée, comme je l'ai demandé à Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Yasutora, Abarai, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Ayasegawa et à toi aussi, Hirako! »

Le professeur se tut et rentra dans sa classe, imitée par les trois retardataires, qui firent une entrée très remarquée au sein de la salle. Le cours se passa sans autres encombres...La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, mais un groupe seulement prit tout son temps pour rejoindre le toit du bâtiment: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Renji, Rangiku, Toushirou, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Tous s'assirent en cercle, posant à l'unisson une seule et même question:

« Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés en retard? »

Shinji crut bon de préciser:

« Et vous savez quoi? Ils sont arrivés main dans la main!

-Hirako, si tu étais un gars normalement constitué, tu ne dirais pas de conneries comme ça, intervint Ichigo, Inoue ne serait jamais arrivée en tenant la main d'Ishida!

-Mais même si ça aurait été le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire, Kurosaki? Demanda Ishida.

-Oh, répondit Shinji, ils ont rougi!! Que c'est mignon, un nouveau petit couple! »

Keigo fit alors irruption avec son ami Mizuiro pour hurler:

« Ichigo, c'est vrai ce que me dit Mizuiro?

-Tu m'causes de quoi toi?

-Mizuiro m'a dit que tu dormais avec Kuchiki-san! C'est vrai? »

Étant en train de boire le contenu d'une briquette de jus de fruit, Ichigo et Rukia recrachèrent d'un même mouvement la quantité qu'ils avaient avalée. Renji intervint:

« Rukia, me dis pas que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Renji? Que je sors avec ce crétin? Tu rêves!

-Je ne fais que l'héberger chez moi, se défendit Ichigo. »

Voyant que Rukia et Ichigo rougissaient lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Mizuiro et Keigo se mirent alors à rire tout en partant rejoindre la le regard courroucé que Renji avait lancé à Rukia n'avait échappé à personne...

« Eh ben, conclut Shinji, voilà qui nous fait deux couples! Qui d'autre n'est pas casé? »

Il avait beau avoir dit ça sur le ton de la boutade, tout le monde le prit sérieusement. Après un long silence, Orihime dit:

« Je vais rejoindre Tatsuki-chan.

-Je suppose que c'est une beauté comme toi, je t'accompagne! se réjouit Shinji.

-Euh... Tatsuki ne t'acceptera pas avec nous, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer!

-Orihime-chan, sois gentille avec moi... »

Shinji se mit alors à la regarder avec un œil larmoyant, mais il fut assommé par Ichigo:

« Crétin, si elle te dit non, c'est NON!

-Merci, Kurosaki-kun... »

Orihime s'enfuit alors rejoindre sa meilleure amie, pendant que Renji appelait discrètement Rukia à le rejoindre. Il engagea alors la conversation:

« Tu dormais avec Ichigo?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

-Dans SON lit?

- Normalement non!

- Comment ça, normalement?

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit, et...

- Et?

- Et je me suis réveillée dans ses bras mais on s'est retiré de suite!

- Encore heureux! Il aurait profité de toi dans ton sommeil que tu t'en serais pas aperçue!

- Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie? »

Apparemment, Rukia avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Elle se mit à se remémorer leurs souvenirs en communs, l'évolution de leur relation, quand soudain elle se sentit enlacée.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal! »

De ses bras puissants, Renji serra Rukia dans ses bras, laquelle ne savait plus comment réagir avec son ami d'enfance. Elle ne résista pas quand Renji lui leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Mais elle passa pourtant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pendant qu'il entourait sa taille de sa main libre, son autre main lui tenant tendrement le visage à la bonne hauteur.

_« Alors c'est ça, embrasser... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi... Mais moi, je... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ce n'est que mon ami le plus proche... Comment avait réagi l'héroïne dans le manga que j'ai lu avant-hier? Elle s'était blottie contre lui, je crois... »_

De là où il était, Ichigo pouvait clairement voir Renji et Rukia tendrement enlacés. Il ressentit alors un pincement dans sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi. Lorsque les deux se furent lâchés et avaient rejoint le reste de la bande, Rukia surprit une lueur bizarre dans le regard d'Ichigo, tandis qu'un nouvel éclat brillait dans les yeux de Renji. Rukia se dégagea du groupe pour rejoindre Orihime, selon ses dires. Au même moment, le haut-parleur annonça que Toushiro était attendu dans le bureau du principal, comme quoi il avait de la visite. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se dirigea donc là où il était attendu, pendant que Renji et Ichigo s'affrontaient durement du regard. Ce dernier cilla pour retourner dans la salle de classe, la cloche sonnant bientôt. Chad l'accompagna, et en profita pour tenter une conversation:

« C'est à cause de Kuchiki?

- Oui...

- Tu l'aimes?

- Écoute, je ne sais plus trop, maintenant. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle aime Renji, alors je ne m'interposerai pas.

- Mais si tu ressens quelque chose, tu dois te battre!

- En parlant de se battre, tu t'es entraîné aussi?

- Oui, Urahara-san m'a fait combattre face à Abarai-san. J'ai affronté jusqu'à aujourd'hui son Bankai, mais Urahara-san m'a dit que j'en affronterais un autre la prochaine fois.

- Je vois... (La cloche sonna alors qu'ils s'assirent à leur places) Merci, Chad...

- Tu sais que je suis toujours à tes côtés dans n'importe quel combat. »

Sur ces paroles, il retourna à sa place respective, près de Mizuiro et de Keigo, pendant que Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika se plaçaient au dernier rang. Apparemment, Toushiro n'était pas encore revenu. Le cours débuta donc dans un certain calme, que Rangiku brisait en papotant avec quelques-unes de ses camarades, où l'éternelle question était le comment des mensurations ahurissantes de la poitrine de Rangiku. Des rires étouffés venaient souvent chatouiller l'ouïe très fine du professeur, lequel s'évertuait à punir à chaque fois la mauvaise personne. Après un quart d'heure, la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvrit sur Toushiro, qui présenta un billet de retard à son professeur avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Le cours se déroula lentement selon l'avis d'Ichigo. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de retourner chez lui, puis d'aller s'entraîner avec les souhaitait retourner chez Ichigo, elle voulait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la récréation. Renji, quant à lui, envisageait d'inviter Rukia à sortir avec lui en ville. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle l'aimait donc. C'était son point de vue. Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se hâtèrent de sortir, sauf Ichigo, Rukia et Renji. Ichigo voulait partir mais Rukia l'avait retenu par le poignet, tandis que Renji ruminait sa jalousie. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à Ichigo?

« Ichigo, lui disait-elle, je t'accompagne chez toi, il faut que je te parle!

-Pas besoin, vas manger avec Renji, moi je me dépêche de manger comme ça je retourne m'entraîner!

-Mais c'est important!

-Tant que le sujet n'est pas la sécurité de Karakura, ça ne me concerne pas. Bon appétit! »

Et là, Ichigo repoussa la main de Rukia pour courir hors de la salle. Renji s'avança alors vers Rukia pour lui prendre sa main dans la sienne en lui demandant:

« On mange ensemble?

-Euh... Si tu veux, Renji! »

Elle n'avait pas voulu refuser, de peur de le mettre en colère. Elle savait que Renji avait réellement des sentiments pour elle, alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas faire le tri parmi les nouveaux sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis depuis qu'elle habitait l'emmenait donc vers le square, après être passé dans une boutique de restauration rapide acheter de sandwichs. Il lui tenait la main, un sourire détendu aux lèvres. A le voir, Rukia pensa:

_« Je m'en veux, si je le rejette, son sourire disparaîtra... Pourtant, je n'aime pas être sans cesse avec lui, il me colle trop en ce moment. »_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lui dire:

« Je suis désolée, Renji, mais je me sens pas très bien, je vais retourner à la maison me reposer. Tu veux bien le dire aux autres, je ne sais pas si je pourrais retourner en cours...

-D'accord, mais tu veux pas que je t'accompagne?

-Je suis quand même assez grande pour marcher toute seule! Merci Renji! »

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Renji la retint pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres. Rukia savoura le baiser mais le termina rapidement, prétextant un nouvel accès de mal de ventre. Elle courut chez Ichigo, espérant qu'il y serait encore à cette heure-là. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre, et y trouva un Ichigo torse nu allongé sur son lit, apparemment trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer la présence de Rukia. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle pensa alors qu'il dormait, et posa une main doucement sur son torse. Cette douce caresse réveilla Ichigo, qui fixa Rukia avec étonnement. Après l'effarement, c'est la colère qui passa sur son visage:

« Tu sors avec Renji et tu viens me chauffer ici?

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Ah ouais? Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu t'es bien foutu de moi, tu cachais ton jeu depuis tout ce temps!

-Quel jeu?

-Tu faisais genre de te rapprocher de moi pour pouvoir te faire Renji! C'est bon, tu peux aller squatter dans son pieu, maintenant!

-Mais à quoi tu joues? On dirait que Renji t'as passé le mot!

-???

-Toi aussi tu me fais une crise de jalousie!

-Pas du tout!

-On me la fait pas à moi! Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas très bien, mais je vois bien que tu te comportes exactement comme Renji!

-Et quoi? Tu sors avec lui alors fous-moi la paix! »

Rukia lui posa la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Ichigo était toujours aussi surpris, car Rukia s'était assise sur son ventre pour le bâillonner, mais il se laissa faire quand Rukia lui baisa la joue en lui chuchotant:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va changer très vite... »

Rukia s'enleva alors du corps d'Ichigo qui, resté sur sa faim, se mit à bouder. Rukia lui sourit avant de sortir:

« Je retourne en cours, après l'excuse que j'ai servie à Renji, je me demande comment je vais faire! »

Elle lui lança un regard complice et sortit, le laissant replonger dans ses profondes pensées...


	4. Nouveaux rebondissements

Rangiku et Toushiro étaient sur le toit du lycée, en proie à une nouvelle conversation:

« Que vous voulait le directeur, Capitaine?

-Apparemment, c'est Urahara Kisuke qui m'attendait pour me parler...

-Alors? S'impatienta Rangiku.

-Matsumoto, si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais déjà!

-...

-Bon, il m'a dit qu'un des Ryoka, Yasutora Sado, avait besoin d'un Bankai contre qui s'entraîner. Et aussi qu'il arrivait à vaincre le Vice-capitaine Abarai Renji.

-Oh, Chad a vaincu Renji? Et il veut que...

-Oui, Urahara veut que je me batte contre Yasutora en Bankai.

-C'est très risqué pour lui!

-A part Renji, je suis le seul à posséder un Bankai, il ne peut tout de même pas faire appeler un autre capitaine alors que je suis sur place.-Faites attention alors, Capitaine!

-Tu t'inquiètes, Matsumoto? Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner plutôt que de t'occuper de ce qui est maintenant mon problème.

-Capitaine, vous êtes tellement distant! Je plains la pauvre Hinamori qui vous supporte depuis le Rukongai...

-Matsumoto, ça suffit!

-Mais Capitaine, moi je dis ça pour vous! La pauvre, en plus vous ne lui parlez jamais gentiment...

-MATSUMOTO!!!!!

-C'est bon, Capitaine, je me tais! Mais vous savez...

-Quoi encore?

-Il est l'heure de manger!

-C'est ta seule préoccupation?

-Non, mais ce soir je vous emmène avec moi faire du shopping! Alors il nous faut prendre des forces! »

Toushiro soupira et renonça à continuer la conversation, sachant que Rangiku était butée dans ses idées. Ils allèrent donc chez Kisuke, histoire de voir où ils en étaient de leurs 'préparatifs'...Après avoir eu une conversation sérieuse et un bon repas, Toushiro et Rangiku repartirent au lycée de Karakura pour retourner en cours.

Renji mangeait seul, sur un banc, songeant à Rukia:

_« C'est bon, j'ai compris... Rukia aime Ichigo, elle m'a juste laissé tomber... Celui-là, je vais le buter! Franchement il en a rien à foutre, mais il me pique quand même Rukia! »_

Il ruminait sa vengeance quand il vit Rukia devant lui:

« Renji! Je t'ai cherché partout!

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas mieux après être allée voir Ichigo?

-Le père d'Ichigo est docteur, il m'a conseillé de l'aspirine et, comme tu vois, ça va mieux!

-Ouais, si tu le dis!

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Je sais très bien que tu m'as menti! T'es allé voir Ichigo, hein?

-Et tu voulais quoi, que je te colle aux basques toute la journée?

-On sort ensemble, c'est normal!

-« On »? Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, c'est ce que TU as décidé!

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?

-Non, c'est toi qui te fais des illusions! Tu crois qu'après m'avoir embrassée, je vais être envoûtée comme dans les contes que nous racontaient les vieux d'Inuzuri? Bah tu t'es gourré!

-Donc tu t'es foutu de moi?

-Non! Je vais t'avouer que tu m'as appris une chose: les sentiments que je ressens pour toi ne sont pas aussi forts que ceux que j'éprouve pour Ichigo, même si on se connaît depuis l'enfance.

-Tu veux dire que tu aimes Ichigo?

-Je crois bien...

-Et en plus t'en es pas sûre?!

-Comment je le pourrais? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, mais c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié! S'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses!

-Alors, moi, tu t'en fous?

-Non, Renji, tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami! Ça n'a pas changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait d'ailleurs!

-Bon, sur ce point tu me rassures. Mais tu sais, tu risques gros...

-Pourquoi?

-Les histoires d'amour entre un Shinigami et un Humain tournent toujours mal!

-Cite-moi un exemple!

-Tu ne connais pas l'unique Capitaine de Division qui a été banni de la Soul Society pour sa relation plus qu'amicale avec une humaine?

-Tu veux parler de...

-Oui, de Kurosaki Isshin et de Yimnaru Masaki! »

Rukia restait perplexe mais demanda, après un instant de réflexion:

« Mais si personne ne l'apprend là-haut?

-Alors tant mieux pour toi! Mais tu sais que tout a des oreilles! Je te donne un conseil d'ami: évites un maximum d'épancher tes sentiments!

-Mais je peux pas m'y opposer!

-Songe qu'à la Soul Society, tu as bon nombre de prétendants, autant riches que pauvres!

-Je m'en fous de la richesse! Je l'aime!

-Alors sois prudente! »

Renji la prit dans ses bras, amicalement cette fois, pour l'assurer de son mit rapidement fin à l'étreinte en voyant l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre: s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être en retard en cours!Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre le lycée de Karakura, où Ichigo les rejoignit en se dépêcha d'aller à son côté et de lui faire un sourire arrivèrent de justesse dans leur salle de classe, où tous les élèves présents les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Il faut dire que Rukia tenait Ichigo et Renji par la main, ce qui avait de quoi être un beau sujet de commérages. Dès leur apparition, des murmures se firent nombreux et une punition collective du professeur calma les chuchoteurs. Puis les trois adolescents(d'apparence pour certains...) s'assirent à leur places respectives pour assister au cours qui promettait d'être soporifique...

De son côté, Orihime devenait triste:

_« Mince, j'ai encore raté l'occasion de me rapprocher de Kurosaki-kun... Alors c'est Kuchiki-san qu'il a choisi... Je m'en doutais, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement depuis qu'il l'a sauvée de la mort injuste à laquelle l'avait condamné la Seireitei... Mais, apparemment Renji-kun est dans le coup... Oh, elle aime deux garçons, elle ne sait pas lequel choisir alors elle prend les deux! Quelle égoïste, elle aurait pu en choisir un et me passer l'autre, quand même!... Oh, je deviens méchante, là! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? En plus... »_

« Inoue, il serait préférable que vous écoutiez mes cours plutôt que de rêvasser! D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question?

-Euh... bégaya Orihime à son professeur.

-Bon, je constate que non. Tâchez de bien dormir la nuit, cela vous évitera de tomber de sommeil une fois rentrée au lycée! »

Quelques élèves rirent à la réflexion, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, car le professeur les fit taire par une interrogation surprise.

_« Oh non! Je n'ai pas révisé car j'ai prêté mes cahiers à Ishida-kun!! Comment je vais faire? Misère, je vais avoir une mauvaise note et Tatsuki va avoir honte de moi! Après, elle ne voudra même plus m'adresser la parole! ... Oh, je déprime, là! Je dois faire de mon mieux! C'est parti, Inoue Orihime entre en lice! »_

Le professeur commençait à distribuer les copies quand une voix l'interrompit:

« Sensei, je ne crois pas qu'Inoue-san puisse participer à ce contrôle de connaissances...

-Et pourquoi donc, Ishida? Demanda le professeur.

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu réviser une seule leçon! Elle m'a prêté, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tous ses cahiers pour me permettre de rattraper mon retard causé par mon absence!

-Oh, est-ce vrai, Inoue?

-Oui! Répondit Orihime en sursautant à l'entente de son nom.

-Bon, conclut le professeur, vous pouvez vous abstenir de faire cette interrogation, mais ce n'est que partie remise! Vous aurez un devoir-maison à me rendre pour demain.

-D'accord! Enchaîna Orihime.

-Ishida, je suppose que vous, vous avez pu réviser. Donc plus d'excuses ou je vous donne aussi un devoir-maison!

-Je ne comptais pas me dérober, sensei! » Répliqua Uryuu.

Le professeur acquiesça de la tête et termina de distribuer les copies, en disant cependant:

« Je crois me rappeler que certains d'entre vous n'étaient pas présents en ce début de semaine... Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Yasutora, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Madarame, Abarai, Yumichika... Vous avez droit de ne pas faire cette interrogation.

-Génial! » Hurla Rangiku, sautant de son pupitre pour lever son poing en l'air, ce qui provoqua un grand sursaut de sa poitrine, que presque aucun garçon ne manqua.

« Matsumoto, gardez votre enthousiasme débordant pour vous! »

Les élèves rirent à cette nouvelle remarque avant de se plonger sur leur copies, du moins ceux qui étaient obligés de faire l'interrogation. Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur ramassa les copies et les empila sur son bureau. La seconde d'après, une tornade passa par-là: la cloche venait de sonner la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient sortis en trombe, ce qui avait donc déclenché cette 'tornade'. Ichigo allait rejoindre les autres garçons quand Rukia le retint par le bras et lui murmura:

« Je te l'avais dit, tout est arrangé! »

Ichigo voulut répondre mais Rukia était déjà partie, il rejoignit donc le reste de la bande masculine et demanda à Uryuu:

« Ishida, pourquoi t'as défendu Inoue?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Réponds pas par une question quand on t'en pose une!

-Pff... Je l'ai défendu parce que ne pas le faire aurait été injuste!

-Ah tiens, tu fais dans la solidarité maintenant?

-Kurosaki, on peut savoir pourquoi tu regardes Kuchiki-san comme ça?

-Tagueule! Et toi, arriver en cours avec la main d'Inoue dans la tienne!

-Tu as fait pareil avec Kuchiki-san!

-Oh, ça vous dérangerait de la fermer, un peu? Interrompit Renji.

-On t'a pas sonné, Renji! C'est pas tes affaires!

-Ce qui concerne Rukia me concerne pleinement!

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi ça?

-C'est ma meilleure amie, depuis le temps que je la connais, elle n'a plus de secrets pour moi!

-Ben tiens, ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

-Et toi, tu ne remarques pas ce qui est flagrant, j'espère au moins qu'elle va te mettre au parfum!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Bah, ça, tu le sauras ce soir, sans doute! »

Ichigo comprit sans doute l'allusion que lui faisait Renji, car il se tut et se tourna vers Uryuu:

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu arrivé avec Inoue?

-Je venais de lui rendre ses cahiers chez elle et on est allés ensemble au lycée. Elle a vu que j'avais certaines blessures aux bras, elle m'a soigné. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Kurosaki...

-Je connais quand même Inoue depuis l'enfance, je la connais. C'est ma voisine, en plus! Si tu lui fais des trucs louches, tu risques d'avoir à me combattre!

-Oh, tu protèges Inoue-san? C'est touchant!

-Eh, je te ferais dire que, quand Tatsuki est ta voisine, en étant aussi la meilleure amie d'Inoue, tu apprends vite à protéger tes camarades. Franchement, on voit que tu la connais pas! »

Uryuu, voyant que le débat ne mènerait qu'à un nouveau conflit, n'insista pas et partit en direction de chez lui. Ichigo l'interpella:

« Eh, on a pas encore fini les cours! N'oublies pas qu'on a Sport maintenant!

-Vu mon état, je ne risque pas de me dépenser.

-T'avais qu'à pas te crever à l'entraînement!

-Tagueule, Kurosaki, moi je n'ai pas ta capacité à récupérer rapidement de mes blessures!

-Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Inoue de été soigner entièrement, alors?

-...

-Oh, le petit timide! Je vais lui demander pour toi, si tu veux!

-Kurosaki, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Je peux le faire tout seul!

-Alors vas-y, je t'en prie! »

Voyant qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, Uryuu se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient Orihime et Tatsuki. Quand il arriva près d'elles, il demanda à voix haute:

« Inoue-san, je peux te parler?

-Oh, Ishida-kun? Bien sûr! »

Il fit signe à Orihime de le suivre à l'écart et lui demanda:

« Pourrais-tu... soigner mes autres blessures?

-Tu en as d'autres?

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'elles ne se rouvrent en plein effort.

-D'accord! Montre-les moi!

-C'est que...

-Oui?

-Elles ne sont pas sur les bras... »

Orihime parut réfléchir quelques instants puis répondit:

« Ok, j'ai compris! Suis-moi, Ishida-kun! »

Et elle entraîna Uryuu par le poignet dans une salle de classe vide, qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle.

« Allez, montre-moi tes blessures, maintenant! »

Uryuu hésita une seconde puis retira sa chemise pour montrer son dos couvert de bandages grossiers. Orihime s'approcha de lui et retira lentement le pansement, en veillant à ne pas effleurer les blessures. Elle retint de justesse un cri en voyant le dos de son ami: il fourmillait de plaies sanguinolentes et purulentes pour certaines.

« Shun'ou, Ayame! Bouclier des Deux Cieux, je repousse! »

De la lumière s'échappa des barrettes d'Orihime pour faire apparaître les deux petits êtres. Les deux petites 'fées', comme Orihime les appelait, ouvrirent leurs ailes et entourèrent le dos d'Uryuu pour entourer la zone blessée de lumière curative. Un instant plus tard, les blessures avaient disparues du dos du jeune homme, qui voulut remettre à la hâte sa chemise blanche mais Orihime l'interrompit:

« Tu comptais me cacher aussi la blessure sur ton ventre? »

_« Bigre, elle n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche! »_

Les petites fées refirent encore leur travail, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Orihime, enfin satisfaite:

« Voilà, Ishida-kun, tu peux te défouler, tes blessures ne t'embêteront plus!

-Merci, Inoue-san! »

Uryuu renfila donc enfin sa chemise de coton blanche et voulut sortir de la salle, mais Orihime avait verrouillé la porte en gardant la clé. Elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs de ce qui n'allait pas et déverrouilla la porte, découvrant derrière Keigo, qui hurla:

« Ishida et Inoue! Vous faisiez des trucs pas nets, avouez! »

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans une situation gênante, qu'Uryuu termina en disant:

« Ton esprit pervers prend le dessus, Asano-san... Occupe-toi de tes affaires! »

Keigo fut surpris du ton d'Uryuu, et voulut partir pour colporter la nouvelle, quand Uryuu le retint:

« Minute, tu m'as l'air bien pressé... Tu sais, tu risques plus que ta peau s tu répands ce que tu viens d'entrevoir... »

Sous la menace, Keigo jura le secret et s'enfuit à toutes jambes devant Uryuu, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un mec bizarre. La sonnerie retentit, dernier rappel pour les retardataires pour se rendre à leur cours. Uryuu et Orihime se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le gymnase, où devait sans doute les attendre leur retard ne passa pas inaperçu, et Keigo leur fit un sourire niais, prenant l'air de celui qui sait fin de journée s'annonçait mouvementée...

**_Merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs, vos commentaires m'encouragent!_**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira!_**


	5. Une fin de journée mouvementée

Le professeur fut mécontent du retard d'Orihime et d'Uryuu:

« Encore des retardataires? Inoue, Ishida, trois tours de terrain! »

La punition étant irrévocable, les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent donc à courir autour du terrain de football du lycé s'excusa auprès d'Orihime:

« Je suis désolé, Inoue-san, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard...

-Ne t'excuse pas, Ishida-Kun! Ton retard était préférable, imagine que tes blessures se soient rouvertes, qu'aurais-tu dit pour ne pas révéler leur véritable origine?

-Tu as raison, Inoue-san. Merci...

-Arrêtez de papoter et continuez de courir, sinon je vous rajoute le double! »

Le professeur vérifiait attentivement que ses élèves fassent bien leurs trois tours, ce qu'ils finirent par faire, et ils arrivèrent en sueur, Orihime prête à tomber dans les pommes. Tatsuki arriva rapidement auprès de son amie pour s'enquérir de son état et lui dit:

« Ah, Orihime, tu ne serais pas si fatiguée si tu avais couru sans parler!

-Tatsuki-chan, je suis désolée...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, pense juste à bien reprendre ton souffle la prochaine fois! »

Tatsuki sourit et Orihime répondit de la même manière, avant d'être interrompue par le professeur:

« Eh les filles, c'est pas le moment de parler, vos camarades sont déjà sur le terrain pour s'échauffer! »

En voyant Orihime suffoquer, il demanda:

« Inoue, ça va?

-Parfaitement bien! » s'exclama Orihime en bondissant pour se elle courut à la suite de Tatsuki pour rejoindre leurs camarades.

« Ils sont pas un peu zarbes, Ishida et Inoue, depuis ce matin? Demandait Renji à Chad.

-Oui, ils ont vraiment l'air bizarres... »

Ce fut tout ce que Renji tira de Chad comme dialogue. Après tout, ce dernier avait la réputation de ne parler que très peu, ce qui irritait toujours Keigo.

« Au fait, tu sais contre qui tu vas t'entraîner à partir de ce week-end?

-Non, Urahara-san n'a rien voulu me dire...

-Je crois savoir qui c'est... Je te le dis?

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Renji...

-Tu vas te battre contre le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toushiro de la Dixième Division!

-Capitaine? Les choses se corsent, alors...

-Comme tu dis! D'autant plus que Hyourinmaru est le plus puissant Zanpakuto d'Eau et de Glace de la Seireitei...

-Je vois... Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Renji.

-De rien, on se le doit bien en tant qu'anciens combattants, non?

-Euh... Oui, si tu le dis... Bon, on est censé s'échauffer pour un match amical, on ferait bien d'y aller, tu crois pas?

-Ouais, c'est parti, je vais te mettre la pâtée! »

Renji et Chad allèrent donc rejoindre le reste de leur équipe, opposées le temps du match.

La première équipe était dirigée par Rangiku et composait:Toushiro, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki(sur la demande d'Orihime), Chizuru (connue pour ses penchants féminins...), Mizuiro, Mizuru, ainsi que trois autres élèves.

La deuxième équipe était dirigée par Renji et composée aussi de: Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, Kunieda Ryu(12secondes au 100 mètres), et aussi trois autres camarades ayant moins d'affinités avec le reste de l'équipe.

Le match commença, Chizuru était l'un des gardiens de but, Yumichika le deuxième. Renji attaqua le premier et se dirigea direct vers les buts adverses. Connaissant Chizuru, il savait que celle-ci ne pouvait que le laisser passer: elle considérait le ballon comme un objet atrocement laid, et ne voulait donc pas y toucher.

Renji approchait dangereusement des cages, il esquivait les coups de poitrine de Rangiku, quand il vit soudain Tatsuki et Toushiro devant lui, bien décidés à défendre leur pauvre camarade Chizuru. Renji se trouvait dans la panade, et ne pouvait pas, malheureusement pour lui, utiliser ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il était donc en train de réfléchir à une tactique quand il se vit ravir le ballon. Il envoya un juron bien senti à Tatsuki mais se fit engueuler par le prof pour son vocabulaire trop fleuri. Il courut donc aller rattraper Tatsuki, qui entre-temps avait passé le ballon à Orihime. Il lui fit donc un tacle, mais Orihime tomba sur lui et il se retrouva écrasé par sa poitrine.

Orihime se releva bien vite, les joues rougies, et Tatsuki envoya une gifle bien sentie à Renji pour tentative de tripotage. Derrière les deux jeunes filles, il pouvait voir Ichigo mort de rire et Rukia esquisser un sourire pincé, à mi-chemin entre compassion et moquerie. Renji afficha un visage déformé par la colère: il allait enfin pouvoir se venger légalement d'Ichigo, lequel lui avait piqué Rukia. Il courut vers Tatsuki qui avait récupéré la balle et la passa à Uryuu, lequel se la fit prendre par Ichigo.

Renji se plaça à côté de lui, lui faisant comprendre de lui passer le ballon. Celui-ci accepta et Renji lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ichigo fut déséquilibré et le prof siffla Renji. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il n'avait frappé Ichigo qu'accidentellement et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Le prof ne lui en tint pas rigueur et le match continua, non sans autres incidents entre Ichigo et Renji, que Rukia calmait à chaque fois d'une claque. A la mi-temps, Rangiku remplaça Chizuru au poste de gardien, et Chad remplaça Yumichika.

Le score était de 2-2, Toushiro avait marqué les buts pour son équipe et avait été intercepté deux fois par Ichigo puis Renji(**toujours en compétition, rappelons-le**). Le match continua, mais Renji fut remplacé par un de ses camarades, car il perturbait trop le cours normal du match.

A la fin du match, il fallut jouer les prolongations, le score étant de 3-3. Uryuu remplaça Rangiku, il faut avouer que ses coups de poitrines étaient vraiment très utiles. Un joueur remplaça Chad, ce dernier se débrouillait très bien pour tacler, surtout en se servant de son bras droit. Après une minute de défense acharnée de la part de l'équipe de Rangiku, Orihime reçut la balle de travers et ce fut Mizuiro qui la rattrapa. A ce moment-là, Keigo vint 'accidentellement' tomber à côté de lui pour faire en sorte que Mizuiro marque contre son camp. Les joueurs clamèrent faute mais le prof ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille:

« Ras le bol de ce match! Au moins c'est fini, je ne fais qu'administrer des cartons jaunes(**ou rouges?)** aux joueurs pour brutalité! Et puis vingt minutes de prolongations, c'est suffisamment long! Les cours se terminent dans vingt minutes, allez vous changer puis vous rentrez chez vous!»

La décision étant irrévocable, les élèves obéirent et rentrèrent chez eux après être sortis des vestiaires. Tatsuki accompagna Orihime, Rangiku et Toushirou chez Orihime, puis prit ensuite le chemin de son Dojo: le karaté lui manquait affreusement. Elle se présenta donc à son professeur, lequel ne l'attendait pas avant le lendemain. Il la fit quand même entrer, elle avait besoin de s'entraîner, elle se battit donc contre tous les élèves présents. Son professeur se présenta comme adversaire et le combat fut assez acharné, mais Tatsuki le perdit de justesse. Son professeur lui dit:

« Tu sais, Arisawa, il y a un jeune homme qui est venu hier, il est très fort, tu devrais t'entraîner contre lui.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Tatsuki.

-Je ne connais pas encore son nom, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui à dix-neuf heures. Tu pourrais l'attendre, si ça t'intéresse...

-Bien sûr, sensei! »

Tatsuki alla ensuite boire un peu, puis elle retourna dans la salle principale pour attendre son futur adversaire. Une voix l'appela:

« Arisawa? »

La concernée se surprit à voir Chad devant elle:

« Yasutora-kun? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est le jeune garçon dont je t'ai parlé, intervint le professeur. A ce que je vois, vous vous connaissez déjà...

-Oui, répondit Tatsuki, nous sommes dans la même classe!

-Bon, tant mieux. Puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas mesurer vos forces? »

Les deux adolescents approuvèrent et se mirent en face à face. Ils se saluèrent et débutèrent le combat. Tatsuki menait le début, mais Chad reprit vite le dessus. Il savait mettre la force dans ses coups quand il le fallait. Quand on était au courant pour ses pouvoirs, on savait qu'en combat au corps à corps il devenait un adversaire très difficile à battre. Tatsuki ne put donc que s'incliner devant la défaite. Ils se serrèrent la main et le professeur dit:

« Bien, voilà enfin un élève que tu n'arrives pas à battre... Vous devriez vous opposer plus souvent, ça te serait sûrement profitable, Arisawa.

-Oui, sensei. »

Approuva alla se changer puis retourna chez elle. Chad fit de même et prit le chemin de son appartement. Prenant un bout de chemin semblable, ils firent la route ensemble. Tatsuki demanda:

« Yasutora-kun, comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi fort?

-Je me suis entraîné...

-C'est donc ce que tu faisais pendant quatre jours... Tu t'entraînais avec Ichigo?

-Comment es-tu au courant?

-C'est un Shinigami, je suppose que toi tu as été averti avant, non?

-Oui... Mais je ne me suis pas entraîné avec lui, nous étions chacun contre un adversaire différent.

-Pourquoi tu es parti avec lui, Ishida et Orihime cet été?

-Tu risques de ne pas le croire...

-Dis toujours, j'ai du temps à tuer!

-Pour Inoue, je crois qu'elle te le dira elle-même, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai développé un certain pouvoir grâce à Ichigo.

-Lequel? »

Chad regarda si la rue qu'ils empruntaient était vide, puis invoqua son armure au bras droit, encore en train de se modifier par son entraînement. Elle était maintenant complètement noire, avec seulement quelques traces de ses anciennes marques rouges. Elle était impressionnée. Chad lui demanda:

« C'est quand même bizarre que tu puisses voir Ichigo... Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a d'autres Shinigami à Karakura...

-Lesquels?

-Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Abarai et Kuchiki. »

Bizarrement, Tatsuki ne fut pas tant surprise qu'elle le redoutait: après tout, ils étaient tous apparus après l'été, et c'était justement pendant les vacances qu'Ichigo était devenu Shinigami et avait secouru Kuchiki. Ça, elle en était sûre: elle avait disparue pendant toutes les vacances et n'était réapparue qu'après la rentrée, comme Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu et Orihime. Ils avaient l'air d'être toujours fourrés ensemble depuis les vacances. Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Chad, tous deux se séparèrent et Tatsuki retourna chez elle. Elle dîna puis avertit ses parents qu'elle allait voir Orihime. Elle sonna à la porte et ce fut Rangiku en nuisette qui lui ouvrit:

« Tatsuki? Tu viens voir Orihime? Rentre, je t'en prie, mais ne dérange pas le Capitaine.

-Capitaine?

-Oui, le Capitaine Hitsugaya est en train de parler avec Hinamori-chan!

-Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Intervint Orihime, j'allais justement venir te voir! »

Tatsuki put enfin rentrer et donna à Orihime le ragoût de bœuf que sa mère lui avait chargé d'offrir à son amie. Orihime fut heureuse: elle adorait ce plat, surtout quand c'était la mère de Tatsuki qui le cuisinait. Après que Rangiku se soit absentée dans la salle de bain, Tatsuki demanda à Orihime:

« Tu étais réellement partie chez tes grands-parents pendant les vacances?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Tatsuki-chan?

-Ichigo et Chad m'ont avertis de leur... nouveau statut, et celui des autres Shinigamis qui vivent à Karakura. Je peux les voir, tu sais...

-Oh, donc c'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre l'autre jour?

-Oui, c'est chiant de voir des fantômes se peloter sous ton nez! (1)

-Donc tu sais que Kurosaki-kun est un Shinigami, qu'il est allé sauver Kuchiki-san...

-Et toi, alors, qu'as-tu eu?

-J'ai pu développer le Shunshun Rikka (**les Six Fleurs du Bouclier d'Hibiscus**) et aider Kurosaki-kun cet été.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?

-Je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas... Pardonne-moi, Tatsuki-chan!

-C'est rien, Orihime! On mange ? »

Orihime accepta en sautant de joie à l'idée de manger le fameux ragoût de bœuf.

Renji accompagnait Rukia et Ichigo pendant un bout de chemin. Il se plaçait entre eux, de sorte à garder Rukia près de lui. Elle, ne voulant pas le vexer, resta impassible, mais n'en pensa pas moins:

_« Ce qu'il peut être collant... En fait, il fait comme si je lui avais rien dit... »_

Au moment où Renji lui prit la main, elle explosa:

« Eh! Mais tu me saoules, là! Tu te fous vraiment de moi!

-Quoi?

-Arrête de me coller! Je te l'ai dit: on sort pas ensemble! Si tu continues à me suivre comme un clébard, on se fait un beau combat, tu rigoleras moins! »

Renji fut abasourdi des paroles de Rukia: même si elle était habituellement froide, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé si sèchement. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient près du magasin de Urahara. Il les salua du visage et rentra à l'intérieur. Une fois seuls, Ichigo et Rukia se dévisagèrent, rougissant tour à tour. Puis ils se mirent à rire: voir l'autre rougir avec un caractère aussi bien trempé était quelque chose de... étonnant!Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la clinique Kurosaki, où Isshin accueillit Rukia:

« Rukia-chan! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver à l'heure! Après les trois jours que tu as passé chez Orihime-chan, je me demandais si tu allais encore aller chez elle, même si c'est long pour réviser une interro!

-Isshin-san...

-Oh, toujours autant de politesse! Tu sais, je... ARGHH! »

Ichigo, à bout de nerfs, venait d'asséner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son paternel pour le faire taire. Voyant Rukia, Karin la salua de la tête alors que Yuzu se jeta carrément dans ses bras en pleurant:

« Rukia-chan On s'inquié...

-Oui, je sais, ton père me l'a déjà hurlé une fois! Mais moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir! »

La soirée se passa sans trop d'événements extraordinaires. Ichigo remarqua qu'Isshin devenait sérieux par moments, il devait cacher quelque chose de louche. Ichigo se jura de le faire parler après être allé voir Rukia, restée avec Yuzu pour découvrir les recettes de cuisine du monde réel. Après un repas chargé en pitreries du chef de famille, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo, où une conversation étrange les attendait. Ichigo se jeta sur son lit après avoir enlevé sa veste d'uniforme, restant donc en chemise blanche. Rukia s'assit doucement sur la chaise de bureau et l'approcha au maximum d'Ichigo. Ils se fixèrent tous deux un long moment (**que c'est romantiiique!!! Bon ok, je sors^^** ), avant qu'Ichigo ne hasarde:

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Renji?

-Ah... Il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste avec toi si je voulais pas être punie plus lourdement...

-Comment ça?

-Les relations entre les Humains et les Shinigamis sont interdites et punies de renvoi de la Soul Society ainsi que privation de pouvoirs. Il y a eu quelques affaires, d'ailleurs...

-On les connaît?

-J'en ai entendu parler, mais toi je pense pas.

-Mais alors... Comment tu... Enfin... On... »

Ichigo bégayait, preuve qu'il avançait en terrain inconnu. Rukia sourit puis s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'Ichigo. Il la regarda étrangement, ses yeux marrons devenant plus clairs (**kawaiii!!** ) . Rukia se pencha vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et murmura:

« Si personne ne nous voit, il nous arrivera rien!... Renji m'a montré comment faire, tu veux essayer? »

Le sourire de Rukia était vraiment bizarre. Elle se pencha vers lui. Quand il vit ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement, il sentit une once de peur l'envahir. Rukia dût le sentir, puisqu'elle lui embrassa le front en un douce caresse. Ichigo, rassuré, lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Rukia, pour terminer le petit jeu, l'embrassa vraiment, bien décidée à lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement au plus profond d'elle-même. Ichigo fut surpris, se laissa faire, mais se dégagea après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Rukia s'allongea à son côté.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, côte à côte, et Isshin les trouva dans cette position au milieu de la nuit. Lui qui voulait parler sérieusement à Ichigo, c'était râpé! Il entendit du bruit dans son dos, ferma la porte et, quand il se retourna, il vit sa fille, qui lui dit en face:

« Tu viens de découvrir que Ichi-nii est un Shinigami, pas vrai?

-Oui, Karin, mais il n'est pas le seul... Rukia-chan est un sous-officier Shinigami... Et j'étais moi-même un Capitaine, il y a longtemps...

-Mais...

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi, Karin. Je le dirais à Ichigo quand il sera assez mûr pour comprendre... Rassure-toi, ça ne devrait plus tarder!Bonne nuit, ma fille! »

Karin salua à son tour son père et alla se coucher. Isshin, quant à lui, resta à fixer la poignée de la porte, comme s'il voulait l'ouvrir de nouveau. Mais il se ravisa et alla dormir dans la chambre qu'il partageait six ans auparavant avec Masaki.

Une seule personne ne pouvait profiter allègrement de cette nuit calme, pour une fois. Yuzu l'avait trouvé dépassant d'un tiroir du bureau de son aîné, lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage, et l'avait emporté avec elle dans sa chambre. (**vous devinez qui c'est, maintenant?^^** )

Yuzu avait, la veille, travaillé une partie de la nuit pour confectionner une nouvelle robe pour Bostaf, lequel maugréait dans son coin:

« Bordel, elle m'a encore trouvé! J'en ai marre d'être habillé et considéré comme la fille d'un cyclope et d'un éléphant! (2) Je me suis pas emmerdé à défoncer son putain de cadenas pour rien, quand même! J'en ai fichtrement ras-le-bol d'être habillé et cousu comme une poupée peluche! Et pis bordel, JE M'APPELLE KON!!! »

Au moment où il se relevait, Yuzu prit ses peluches contre elle pendant son sommeil.C'en était trop pour Kon:

« AU SECOURS!! NEE-SAN, HELP!!!! »

**NOTES:**

**1:mention à un épisode de la série où Tatsuki voit des fantômes se peloter pendant une pause de karaté.**

**2: mention à l'épisode 15, où Kon est habillé d'une somptueuse robe rose, et aussi aux précédents épisodes quand il se retrouve cousu à deux autres peluches de Yuzu.**


	6. Comportements révélés

Dans une chambre, en pleine nuit, une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et secoua son voisin, un jeune adolescent:

« Capitaine! Réveillez-vous, c'est urgent! »

Ledit Capitaine releva en vitesse et se changea en Shinigami. Quand il vit sa subalterne toujours dans son gigai, il marmonna:

« Alors, Matsumoto, tu me réveilles pour que j'aille faire le sale boulot?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de Hollows, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer!

-Quoi donc?

-C'est un drame! Nous ne sommes pas allés faire les magasins aujourd'hui! Je vous l'avais pourtant promis, Capitaine! »

Toushirou Hitsugaya retenait sa colère, son visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une tomate bien mûre. Il hurla ensuite:

« MATSUMOTO! TU TE FOUS DE QUI POUR ME REVEILLER EN PLEINE NUIT SOUS PRETEXTE QU'ON EST PAS ALLES FAIRE LES SOLDES?

-J'ai jamais parlé des soldes, Capitaine! Souligna Rangiku avec un sourire innocent. En plus, vous avez sans doute réveillé tout le quartier en hurlant de la sorte! Tiens, Orihime est là!

-Toushiro-kun, Rangiku-san, que se passe-t-il? Toushiro-kun a fait un cauchemar? »

La rage du Capitaine de la dixième division ne fit que redoubler:

« COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR PRECISER QUE JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE? JE SUIS VINGT FOIS PLUS ÂGE QUE TOI!

-Calmez-vous, Capitaine, vous allez la vexer! »

En effet, Orihime se rembrunit et rejoignit le salon en courant. Elle s'assit à genoux devant la photo de son défunt frère Sora. Elle commença à prier quand son regard se posa sur un paquet cadeau qu'elle venait de voir. Il est vrai que son seizième anniversaire avait eu lieu le 3 Septembre dernier, mais seule Tatsuki et sa famille lui avaient offert un présent. Orihime se saisit donc du paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement. Une carte accompagnait une petite boîte. Orihime lut l'inscription:

« Inoue-san, voilà ma manière de te remercier de m'avoir soigné. J'ai demandé à ton amie Arisawa ta date d'anniversaire. Comme celle-ci était dépassée, je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi t'offrir un présent. Il pourra te paraître banal, mais j'ai fait un grand nombre de boutiques pour le trouver. Encore merci, Inoue-san.

Ishida Uryuu »

Orihime était troublée de l'attention de son camarade, elle ne pensait pas mériter autant. Elle replia la carte et prit la petite boîte. Elle retint un cri de surprise en découvrant son contenu:Un bracelet d'argent aux motifs floraux. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est quand Orihime compara le bracelet avec ses barrettes: les fleurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau! Elle murmura:

« Ishida-kun... Que... »

A cet instant, Rangiku débarqua derrière Orihime et la questionna:

« Orihime? Tu vas bien? Le Capitaine ne t'a pas trop offensée, j'espère? Il est souvent bourru avec les filles, mais il a un vrai cœur d'or, j'en suis sûre! »

Quand elle aperçut le bracelet d'Orihime, elle s'exclama:

« Oh, Orihime, il est magnifique! Où l'as-tu acheté?

-C'est Ishida-kun qui me l'a offert...

-Le jeune Quincy? Oh, tu as un prétendant, c'est trop mignon!

-Non, Rangiku-san, je ne crois pas! Mais je compte bien aller lui parler pour le remercier, c'est la moindre des choses!

-Tu m'étonnes, le bracelet a dû lui coûter une fortune! J'en ai pas vu d'aussi beau dans toute la Soul Society! Je peux lire la carte?

-Bien sûr! »

Orihime ne cachait rien à personne, elle donna donc la carte à Rangiku. Après l'avoir lue, elle s'exclama:

« Oh, c'était ton anniversaire quand?

-Le 3 Septembre...

-Je l'ai raté! Et le Capitaine sait à quel point je raffole des fêtes d'anniversaires! Bon, on ferait mieux de se recoucher, vu l'heure qu'il est... »

Orihime approuva en voyant qu'il approchait les trois heures du matin. Toutes les deux remontèrent donc se recoucher dans leur chambres respectives.

Non loin de là, au petit matin...Le réveil sonnait fort dans la chambre d'Ichigo, qui grogna:

« Déjà? Putain, fait chier! »

Il écrasa donc son radioréveil d'un coup de poing brutal, ce qui réduisit l'appareil en miettes. Un gémissement proche le fit sursauter:

« Mmmmmh, déjà le matin? Je suis crevée! Tant pis, je sèche les cours aujourd'hui!

-Rukia, tu pourrais me lâcher? »

En effet, Rukia était tout contre Ichigo, ils s'étaient rapprochés durant la nuit. Rukia s'écarta donc d'Ichigo pour le laisser se lever. Il se dirigea négligemment vers la salle de bains pendant que Rukia traînait encore sous la couverture. Ichigo revint chercher quelques affaires dans son armoire et cria:

« Rukia, arrête de flemmarder sinon j'appelle mon père! »

La réaction fut immédiate: Rukia sauta du lit et s'étira longuement en marmonnant:

« T'aurais quand même pu y aller mollo! Me faire peur avec ton père, c'est pas loyal!

-C'était pas censé l'être! »

Puis Ichigo alla se doucher et ressortit dix minutes plus tard habillé de son uniforme du lycée de Karakura. Il retrouva le reste de sa famille, y compris Rukia, dans la cuisine. Attablés devant l'habituel copieux petit-déjeuner que préparait Yuzu, ils regardaient les informations matinales sur le poste de télévision. Ichigo salua tout le monde et évita le coup de poing que voulut lui infliger son père. L'adolescent prit un verre de jus d'orange et une tranche de pain de mie puis partit dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard et annonça qu'il partait au lycée. Isshin l'interrompit:

« Fils indigne, tu devrais attendre Rukia-chan, elle est dans la même classe de toi, si je me trompe pas!

-Et alors? Elle connaît très bien le chemin, que je sache! A ce soir! »

Et il sortit quand même. Rukia interrompit son petit-déjeuner pour chercher ses affaires et suivre à la hâte Ichigo.

« Bonjour la politesse! »

Lui ne répondit pas et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'Orihime, à cinquante mètres de la clinique Kurosaki. Rangiku, Toushiro et Orihime les rejoignirent pour faire le chemin ensemble. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et s'installèrent à leur places. Uryuu et Chad étaient déjà assis et le professeur entra brusquement, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. Lorsque la sonnerie de la deuxième heure de cours retentit, les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Rangiku se changea en Shinigami et s'éclipsa, laissant son Gigai au lycée, pendant que la bande presque au complet se réunit comme d'habitude sur le toit du lycée. Ichigo était toujours aussi froid depuis le matin, ce qui irritait Rukia. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et emmena plus loin par le poignet. Ichigo fut surpris et demanda:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Des explications!

-Et pourquoi?

-Ce matin! T'as tout oublié ou quoi? Ce qui s'est passé hier soir... Tu regrettes ou quoi?

-Je sais pas, je déteste me retrouver face à quelque chose d'inconnu! Répondit Ichigo après un moment.

-T'as pas envie de le découvrir?

-Je sais pas... Et puis tu as bien dit que c'était interdit. On ferait mieux d'en rester là, tu sais...

-Tu te dégonfles? Alors que tu as eu le culot de me sauver du Soukyoku?

-Je voulais juste payer ma dette!

-Je vois... Bonne journée! »

Et Rukia le planta là. Il la rattrapa et souffla:

« Désolé! C'est juste que je trouve ça con de risquer tes pouvoirs pour nous!

-Con? Je crois plutôt que ça en vaut largement la peine... »

Rukia prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et la serra. Ichigo regarda leur mains enlacées et sourit tout en rougissant. Mais il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et rejoignit Chad et Keigo, lequel était encore en train d'essayer de faire rire Chad. Rukia soupira et rejoignit le Capitaine de la dixième division.

Orihime alla trouver Uryuu et lui dit:

« Merci beaucoup pour le bracelet, il est vraiment très joli. Mais tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû...

-J'ai tout expliqué dans la lettre, je vois pas pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant. Pas besoin de remerciement, ce n'était que chose dûe...

-Oh non, c'était beaucoup trop! Il a dû coûter cher!

-Pas du tout! C'était juste avec l'argent de poche que m'a donné mon père...

-Ishida-kun...

-Oui?

-As-tu retrouvé tes pouvoirs de Quincy?

-Bientôt. Je ne savais pas que mes pouvoirs t'intéressaient...

-Tu sais, on va devoir tous se battre dans quatre mois, donc normal que je sache si tu participeras...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me mêlerai plus aux Shinigamis! Il m'en a coûté mes pouvoirs là-bas! Si je vous aide, je les perdrais encore!

-Bon, je vois que tu changeras pas d'avis... Merci encore pour le bracelet, c'était vraiment très gentil. »

Orihime retourna avec Tatsuki. Cette dernière lui demanda ce qu'elle mijotait avec Uryuu depuis quelques temps.

Au magasin d'Urahara...

« Kisuke, la Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku te demande! Annonça Yoruichi, au seuil de la porte.

-Oh, quelle bonne visite! Fais-la entrer, enfin une présence féminine!

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je SUIS une femme!

-Je veux dire une AUTRE présence...

-Bien sûr, je te crois... »

Yoruichi se renfrogna mais fit tout de même entrer Rangiku à l'intérieur. Celle-ci salua Jinta, Ururu et Tessai solennellement avant de s'asseoir devant Kisuke, attablé devant une tasse de thé.

« Urahara, j'aurais une faveur délicate à vous demander...

-Dites, dites!

-Eh bien... Vous connaissez Inoue Orihime, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr! Yoruichi s'est chargée de son entraînement!

-Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

-En quoi?

-Je serais toi, je me méfierais! » intervint une Hitsugaya, en uniforme de Shinigami, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte.

« Capitaine! Je vous avais dit de ne pas me suivre!

-En général, quand tu me dis ça, tu te retrouves toujours dans la panade!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Capitaine!

-Ben voyons! rétorqua Toushiro.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler, Matsumoto-san?demanda Kisuke, l'air avide de connaissance.

-L'anniversaire d'Orihime est passé il y a quelques jours...

-Ne me dis pas que... commença Toushiro.

-Et je voudrais que vous organisiez une fête pour elle!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Kisuke.

-Simplement parce que c'est une occasion pour elle de boire du Saké! Répondit Toushiro.

-Oh, Capitaine, c'est faux!

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait un concours avec Hisagi Shuuhei la dernière fois?

-Quand?

-Avant l'apparition des Bounts...

-Mais c'était il y a une éternité!

-Eh bien, interrompit Kisuke, je suis d'accord pour organiser une telle fête mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas boire!

-Bien sûr! »

Kisuke appela Cloud, le Mod Soul, pour qu'il serve un thé aux Shinigamis. Mais Toushirou et Rangiku s'éclipsèrent avant d'être servis, ils allaient être en retard en cours...

Dans un bureau de la clinique Kurosaki...

« Comment ça, pas de places disponibles? J'ai des malades qui requièrent plus que mes compétences! ... Bien, je préfère ça! Merci! »

Isshin Kurosaki raccrocha brutalement le combiné de téléphone qu'il tenait à la main. Encore une fois, un Hollow de bas étage avait provoqué un carambolage au carrefour du coin...En ce moment, se disait-il, les Hollows ne faisaient qu'affluer. Il s'attendait plutôt à une invasion de Menos Grande ou même d'autres puissants Arrankars. D'ailleurs, il ressentait une énergie spirituelle appartenant sûrement à un Gillian, rôdant aux alentours du lycée. Comme l'en avait informé Urahara Kisuke, Aizen en avait aussi après Ichigo. Son fils, il n'en doutait pas, était suffisamment puissant pour en abattre plusieurs d'un coup, mais le problème lui-même était Aizen: s'il voulait créer un nouvel Ouken pour tuer le Roi de la Soul Society, pourquoi prendre la peine d'attaquer un Shinigami remplaçant avant l'heure de l'extermination de la Juureichi, la ville de Karakura? S'il avait envoyé d'autres Arrankars, cela aurait été compréhensible, mais pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? L'équipe qu'avait envoyée le commandant Yamamoto avait eu des difficultés à se débarrasser des cinq Arrankars, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour tuer les Shinigamis? Isshin ne comprenait vraiment pas, il en conclut que c'était incompréhensible pour quiconque ne s'appelait pas Aizen. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées:

« Bon, inutile de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant, ce n'est pas mon boulot après tout! J'ai rien à faire, je vais voir mes filles qui doivent sûrement avoir besoin d'un câlin paternel... »

Sur ces mots, Isshin fit alors irruption dans la chambre de Karin et Yuzu, avant de se rendre à l'évidence:

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles soient à l'école quand je m'ennuies? »

Il s'assit sur le lit de Yuzu et posa son regard sur ses trois peluches. Le cyclope et l'éléphant gardaient l'immobilité habituelles des jouets qu'ils étaient, seule une peluche en forme de lion s'agitait:

« Mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi? Dès que j'arrive finalement à me casser, je me fais recoudre par cette sale gamine!

-Kon? Quelle impolitesse d'insulter ma fille dans son dos! Elle trouve que tu as un air de famille avec ces deux-là. Et puis tu dois bien avouer qu'elle coud sublimement bien, non?

-... »

Kon ne trouva rien à répondre à Isshin, le père d'Ichigo.

Depuis que le chef de famille lui avait fait jurer le silence sur ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Kon devait se résoudre à accepter que le père d'Ichigo ressemblait quelque fois à son fils: il n'avait aucune pitié pour un pauvre peluche!Isshin, voyant le silence obstiné de Kon, le saisit par la tête et fourra sa main dans ce qui était censé être la gueule du lionceau. Il en retira quelques secondes plus tard un petite bille verte en disant:

« Ichigo devrait reprendre ce qui lui appartient plus souvent, les Mods Souls n'ont jamais été réputés comme des as de la politesse... »


	7. Révélations et shopping

L'heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas, et les élèves s'ennuyaient ferme pendant le quart d'heure qui précédait la pause de midi, durant leur cours d'histoire. Presque la totalité des élèves somnolaient sur leurs bureaux et Orihime, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle rêve en dormant, laissait échapper un filet de bave de sa bouche entrouverte. Uryuu la contemplait en souriant:  
_« Ah, Inoue-san... Tellement dynamique en dehors des cours, la voir dormir est vraiment étrange... Mais à quoi je pense, moi? »_  
Ishida secoua la tête négativement et assista nonchalamment à la fin du cours, qui sonna au plus grand soulagement des élèves. Le professeur leur colla un contrôle pour le cours suivant mais personne n'écouta et le professeur soupira:  
« Pff... Je parie qu'ils vont encore dire que j'ai rêvé! Cette fois, ça passera pas, je l'ai dit, un point c'est tout! »  
Les Ryoka, les Shinigamis et le reste de la bande s'étaient rassemblés sur le toit du lycée. Les Shinigamis, hormis Rukia et Ichigo, parlaient de l'étrange inaction d'Aizen pendant que Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu et Tatsuki ne participaient pas à la conversation. Tout à coup, une forte pression de reiatsu se fit ressentir parmi les Shinigamis. Ichigo fit rapidement comprendre aux autres qu'il partait s'en occuper, sous les hurlements d'indignation d'Ikkaku. Celui-ci voulait se défouler mais Yumichika l'en dissuada en disant:  
« Laisse les choses laides s'occuper des moches... »

Main dans la main, Ichigo et Rukia couraient à perdre le souffle en tant que Shinigamis. Ils avaient laissé leurs gigai au lycée et Chappy, celui de Rukia, s'occupait du corps vide d'Ichigo.  
Rukia consultait son Messager Divin en déclarant à Ichigo:  
« ça a l'air d'être un Menos Grande, encore une fois... Il est pas loin de chez toi... »  
Tous deux utilisèrent le Shunpo pour arriver plus rapidement à la clinique. Devant le Menos, ils ne furent pas les seuls: en effet, un grand Shinigami aux cheveux courts et bruns se tenait en garde, Zanpakuto brandi et la cape de Capitaine accrochée à l'épaule gauche. D'un regard, Ichigo et Rukia se dirigèrent vers le Shinigami pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Avant qu'Ichigo voie son visage, le Shinigami dit:  
« Ichigo, tu es toujours en retard... Heureusement que tes sœurs ne sont pas à la maison... »  
L'homme se retourna et se révéla à son fils.  
« Papa? Tu es un Shinigami? Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit?  
-On verra ça plus tard, je veux d'abord sauver ma maison! »  
D'un coup de son Zanpakuto, Isshin Kurosaki trancha le Menos Grande en deux, l'envoyant ainsi à la Soul Society avec une âme purifiée. A peine le Gillian renvoyé qu'un autre apparut. Isshin rengaina son Zanpakuto et annonça à son fils:  
« Montre-moi si tu tiens de ton père! Tue ce Menos et on parlera de moi après! »  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ichigo expédia le Menos Grande en une petite seconde sous l'œil toujours abasourdi de Rukia: elle semblait bouleversée de voir le célèbre Shinigami qui avait été renvoyé de la Soul Society pour avoir aimé une humaine...  
Isshin avait invité Rukia et Ichigo à le rejoindre à l'intérieur de la maison. Il sortit une boîte en plastique du frigo et l'ouvrit sous le nez d'Ichigo:  
« Yuzu les a préparés ce matin, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner maintenant. »  
Ichigo, Rukia et Isshin mangèrent donc leurs sandwichs avant qu'Isshin ne déclare:  
« Bon, je suppose que tu devines pourquoi je ne suis plus un Capitaine à la Seireitei... Lors d'une mission à Karakura, j'ai rencontré Masaki, ta mère. J'étais Capitaine, donc je savais consciemment ce à quoi je m'exposais quand on se donnait des rendez-vous. Figure-toi qu'elle avait un grand reiatsu et attirait souvent les Hollows, elle se marrait à dire que j'étais son ange gardien... Au bout d'un mois, j'ai été rappelé à l'ordre et, une fois face à Yamamoto, j'ai plaidé pour habiter définitivement à Karakura pour protéger Masaki. Bien sûr, ma requête a été balayée, vu mon grade, je ne pouvais laisser ma division pour une humaine. Je suis resté deux jours à ma division, la cinquième, puis je suis reparti sans l'autorisation du commandant. Mon Vice-Capitaine, Sosuke Aizen, a été envoyé pour me convaincre de revenir, mais je l'ai nommé Capitaine et suis resté à Karakura. C'était il y a vingt ans, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné la Seireitei, vivre avec ta mère était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. Peu de temps après mon départ, j'ai entendu par le service d'espionnage que Urahara Kisuke, le Capitaine de la douzième division, et Shihouin Yoruichi, la Capitaine du Keigun et de la deuxième division, avaient été bannis de la Soul Society pour violation des lois. Je suis allé le voir dans le magasin qu'il a acheté par la suite et il m'a expliqué que son Hougyokou avait été découvert par Aizen. Il avait acheté son silence avant de s'enfuir. Yoruichi l'a naturellement suivi, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. »  
Isshin fit une pause pour boire un grand verre d'eau et laisser à son fils le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
« Comment as-tu appris que j'étais devenu Shinigami? Demanda Ichigo.  
-Simplement par deux choses: les souvenirs de tes sœurs et Kisuke. Je lui en suis reconnaissant de t'avoir entraîné, mais je pense qu'être un Vizard n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Sache que ton Hollow peut ressurgir d'un moment à l'autre sans que tu puisses en garder le contrôle....  
-Eh, attends! Comment tu sais que j'ai un Hollow en moi?  
-Si Kisuke ne t'avait pas pris en charge, Rukia ne serait pas là et tu ne serais pas devenu un vrai Shinigami. Et puis, tu ne serais pas revenu si tu n'avais pas réussi à renfermer ton Hollow. Maintenant, tu devrais sans doute rentrer au lycée, ton prochain cours commence dans un quart d'heure.  
-Mais... commença Ichigo.  
-ça suffit! Ne me fais pas la honte d'un mauvais père devant Rukia-chan! »  
Rukia parut surprise mais, après un regard échangé avec Ichigo, sortit en compagnie du jeune homme.

En revenant au lycée, tous deux constatèrent que laisser leur gigai avait fait un sacré carnage:  
Le corps vide d'Ichigo était traumatisé par Chappy, le Gikongan se trouvant dans le gigai de Rukia.  
Ichigo se précipita vers son corps et étrangla sauvagement Chappy quand soudainement le corps de Rukia se calma et sa propriétaire le releva en lui tendant les mains. Les élèves autour, car la foule était nombreuse, étaient littéralement abasourdis. Rukia se jura de substituer leur mémoire en entrant dans la salle de classe. Quelques heures plus tard, la récréation de l'après-midi sonna et les élèves allèrent prendre d'assaut le distributeur de boissons. Rukia et Ichigo, une brique de jus de fruits dans les mains, retournèrent vers la bande et Ichigo, voyant Rukia qui n'arrivait toujours pas à percer sa brique avec sa paille, lui dit:  
« C'est pas vrai, t'y arrives toujours pas? Je croyais que t'avais compris la dernière fois!  
-La dernière fois, comme tu dis, c'était il y a trois mois! Normal que j'aie oublié! »  
Ichigo se plaça donc derrière Rukia, mit ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille et dirigea ses mouvements pour parvenir enfin à ouvrir la brique de jus de fruit. Les joues des deux adolescents prirent feu et ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre.  
Rangiku, de son côté, rit mentalement de la bêtise des adolescents: les sentiments qu'ils essayaient de cacher étaient maintenant trop flagrants pour être ignorés! Elle pensa également que le comportement du dernier des Quincy était étrange depuis quelques jours. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la relation entre Ichigo et Rukia -si elle évoluait, conformément à ce qu'elle pensait- était risquée. Elle se jura d'aller parler à Yamamoto à son retour à la Seireitei.  
La dernière heure de cours se termina au plus grand soulagement des élèves. Rangiku, Toushiro, Renji et Chad se dirigèrent ensemble vers le magasin d'Urahara. Chad allait continuer son entraînement avec Toushiro, tandis que Renji se soumettrait à celui de Kisuke.  
Pendant ce temps, Orihime et Tatsuki discutaient avec entrain sur le chemin de leur appartement: le mère de Tatsuki avait invité Orihime à dormir avec sa fille. Orihime n'avait évidemment pas refusé.  
Rukia et Ichigo, main dans la main, rentraient paisiblement à la clinique Kurosaki quand ils entendirent une voix dans leur dos:  
« Ichigo-kun avec Rukia-chan! C'est le couple qu'on pensait le moins voir! Alors, ça fait combien de temps? »  
La tête de Shinji Hirako apparut entre leurs épaules et Rukia sursauta. Ichigo lâcha la main de Rukia pour envoyer un coup de poing bien senti au Vizard. Celui-ci se plaignit de la douleur puis, le moment d'après, il dit:  
« Alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu au hangar! T'abandonne l'entraînement ou quoi? Hiyori va être furieuse! Viens, sinon elle va encore m'accuser de ton absence!  
-Pour l'instant, répondit Ichigo, je prends un peu de repos. Je viendrais la semaine prochaine, dis-le bien à Dent de serpent! »  
Et Ichigo et Rukia repartirent en plantant Shinji là. Celui-ci bondit dans le ciel et courut jusqu'au hangar où tous les Vizards étaient réunis.  
Il brailla à ses camarades:  
« ICHIGO A UNE PETITE AMIE ET IL VEUT PAS REVENIR!!!! HIYORI? C'EST PAS MA FAUTE!!! »  
Hiyori soupira et dit:  
« M'en fous moi, c'est lui qui choisit de s'entraîner ou de rester médiocre, abruti du Caucase! »  
Hiyori retira sa tongue du pied droit et frappa avec force la joue gauche de Shinji, qui s'écroula au sol en se massant la joue, moitié gémissant moitié hurlant contre Hiyori. Celle-ci lui asséna un autre coup avec sa tongue gauche sur la joue droite qui l'assomma.

Orihime aidait la mère de Tatsuki à faire la cuisine quand Tatsuki apparut et emmena Orihime dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air sérieux quand toutes deux s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit.  
« Orihime...  
-Quoi, Tatsuki-chan?  
-Est-ce que tu... Tu aimes Ichigo?  
-Je... »  
La question parut déstabiliser Orihime un instant, puis elle répondit:  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais quand je le vois se battre, je souhaite l'aider de tout mon cœur... Quand je le vois en compagnie de Kuchiki-san, j'aimerais être à sa place... Mais maintenant, c'est Kuchiki-san qu'il a choisie...  
-ça ne t'attriste pas plus que ça?  
-Mmmh, non. Et puis, il faut que je t'avoue un truc...  
-Quoi donc?  
-Je crois qu'Ishida-kun est... Enfin, tu vois bien comment il se comporte...  
-Oui, je crois que tu lui fais un certain effet... Fais attention, Orihime, tu sais pas où ça pourrait vous mener...  
-'Vous'?  
-Oui, je ne crois pas non plus que tu cherches à le repousser... J'ai raison?  
-Ishida-kun est vraiment très gentil...  
-T'aurais pu répondre directement à ma question!  
-Je... »  
Orihime fut interrompue par la mère de Tatsuki qui entra à ce moment-là:  
« Orihime-chan, Tatsuki, le repas est prêt! »  
Orihime se précipita à la suite de la mère à Tatsuki et celle-ci les suivit en soupirant.

A la boutique d'Urahara...  
Cela faisait une heure que le Daiguren Hyourinmaru(Fleur de Lotus rouge sang) de Toushiro se battait contre Chad, lequel peinait à repousser les attaques du Capitaine de la dixième division. Renji, quant à lui, se battait contre Kisuke et sa Benihime(Princesse écarlate) en étant en Bankai. Renji s'entraînait à contrôler la grande puissance de Hihiou Zabimaru, il n'avait pas encore battu son Capitaine alors il s'entraînait. Rangiku était en train de parler avec Yoruichi, qui se mit à bailler. Rangiku s'exclama alors:  
« Capitaine! Venez vite, les magasins vont fermer!  
-Pourquoi tu veux aller faire les boutiques? Demanda Yoruichi.  
-Kisuke va organiser la fête d'anniversaire d'Orihime, il faut qu'on soit bien habillés quand même! Tu vas venir aussi?  
-Si Kisuke y va, je l'accompagnerai...  
-Oh, c'est mignon tu as rougi!... »  
Yoruichi se transforma en chat et lui fit une belle griffure dans le cou. Rangiku hurla, ce qui attira finalement Kisuke, Renji, Toushiro et Chad.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Toushiro.  
-Yoruichi m'a griffée! Se lamenta Rangiku.  
-Où ça? Questionna Renji.  
-Là, regarde! Dit Rangiku en amenant la main de Renji dans son cou.  
-Et c'est pour une petite griffure de rien du tout que tu as hurlé? Marmonna Toushiro.  
-Oui, c'est horrible! Il faudra cacher ça, c'est humiliant!  
-Mais non, Rangiku-san, ça vous va très bien! La rassura Renji.  
-Oh, tu trouves? Rougit Rangiku.  
-Bon, comment Yoruichi t'as griffée? Demanda Kisuke, son éventail devant le visage.  
-Kisuke! Gronda Yoruichi.  
-Quoi?  
-Je crois pas que ce soit tes affaires! »  
Kisuke parut vexé et se plaignit:  
« Pourquoi un jeune et beau vendeur sexy comme moi est-il rejeté ainsi? »  
Yoruichi lui griffa le nez et Kisuke se mit à pleurer.  
Rangiku en profita pour dire:  
« Bon, Capitaine, puisque vous avez fini, on file faire les magasins, et pas d'excuses!  
-Matsumoto, grogna Toushiro, pourquoi t'ai-je acceptée dan ma division?  
-Parce que sinon vous ne connaîtriez pas ce qu'est le loisir!  
-J'en avais pas besoin... »  
Et Toushiro suivit Rangiku à contrecœur. Renji s'incrusta, voulant assister à la fête de Orihime. Tous retournèrent dans leur gigai.

Ayant en sa possession un nombre impressionnant de billets parfaitement imités par la douzième division, Rangiku n'hésitait pas à dépenser son argent pour tout ce qui lui plaisait. Elle avait trouvé un chemisier lilas qu'elle avait accordé avec une jupe bien cintrée et avec des frous-frous en bas. Toushiro protestait sur le décolleté qu'avait Rangiku en déboutonnant plusieurs boutons tandis que Renji regardait discrètement, mais pas assez pour Rangiku:  
« Renji-kun, qu'en penses-tu?  
-Oh, heu... Cela vous va très bien, Rangiku-san...  
-J'en étais sûre!  
-Mais je pense que vous devriez mettre quelque chose en dessous du chemisier... ça vous irait encore mieux! » Conseilla Renji en lui brandissant un débardeur bleu sous les yeux.  
Rangiku retourna dans sa cabine pour enfiler le débardeur et Toushiro souffla à Renji:  
« Sa jupe est affreuse, t'aurais au moins pu lui dire... »  
Rangiku sortit et tourna sur elle-même pour se faire admirer des clients présents. La vendeuse arriva avec une étoffe sur le bras et lui dit:  
« Mademoiselle, je crois que ce short s'accorderait à merveille avec ce débardeur et ce chemisier. Je vous conseille aussi ces escarpins...  
-*Pas besoin de talons, elle est déjà assez grande...* » Pensa Toushiro.  
Rangiku alla donc une fois de plus dans la cabine d'essayage et en ressortit un instant plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres:  
« Alors, je frise la perfection de combien?  
-Très peu... » Admit Renji.  
Les talons la grandissaient énormément mais il faut dire que ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur. Elle acheta les vêtements après s'être changée puis dit aux deux autres:  
« Bon, on va vous trouver de jolis costumes! Suivez-moi, je connais une bonne boutique! »  
Toushiro ne demanda même pas comment Rangiku connaissait chaque boutique de Karakura et suivit Rangiku et Renji en marmonnant. Rangiku lui confia:  
« Alors, vous voulez quoi comme déguisement, Capitaine?  
-MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOO!  
-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, je me tais! Allons-y maintenant! »  
Rangiku entra dans un boutique, suivie de près par Toushiro et Renji. Renji essaya un jean bleu avec un polo rouge foncé à capuche, avant d'essayer d'énormes bottes noires. Rangiku le félicita sur l'ensemble qu'elle trouvait assez original mais toujours mieux que l'ensemble des sixties.  
Toushiro, lui, avait choisi une chemise de coton blanc légère, avec une cravate bleu indigo, qu'il essaya avec un pantalon de tissu noir et une veste de même couleur, ainsi que des mocassins noirs. L'ensemble faisait penser à un costar et Rangiku le complimenta:  
« Capitaine, ça vous va si bien! Si Hinamori-chan vous voyait, elle craquerait, c'est sûr! »  
Toushiro préféra garder le silence plutôt que de risquer faire hurler Rangiku. Tous trois sortirent peu après de la boutique et retournèrent chez Kisuke. Rangiku et Toushiro y laissèrent Renji pour rejoindre la maison de Orihime, qu'ils savaient vide. Comme Orihime leur avait donné un double des clés, il entrèrent sans difficultés et déposèrent leurs achats.


	8. Une fête pas comme les autres

Près de la clinique Kurosaki, une jeune femme rousse semblait vouloir escalader le mur pour accéder à la chambre n°15, mais elle se résigna et emprunta la porte d'entrée. Elle se faufila lentement dans le couloir pour finalement y apercevoir un homme d'âge mûr, l'oreille collée à la porte qu'elle convoitait elle-même. Elle s'avança à pas feutrés et, au moment où elle se trouvait dans le dos de l'homme brun, elle murmura:  
« Que c'est vilain d'écouter aux portes! Ichigo n'en serait pas content, s'il savait... »  
L'homme sursauta et, en se relevant, se retrouva la tête plongée dans un profond décolleté. Il s'écarta vivement puis dit à la jeune femme:  
« C'est mon fils, je fais ce que bon me semble dans ma maison. Que faites-vous là?  
-Je suis sa camarade de classe, je dois lui parler. Je peux entrer? »  
La jeune femme, qui n'était autre que Rangiku Matsumoto, entra sans attendre de réponse dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Elle y surprit Ichigo, torse nu, et Rukia, une main contre son torse et l'autre dans celle d'Ichigo.  
Quand ceux-ci aperçurent Rangiku, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre.  
« Désolée d'interrompre, lança Rangiku avec un clin d'œil, mais ce soir a lieu la fête d'anniversaire d'Orihime-chan. Vous êtes tous les deux invités, et ne venez pas sans cadeau et habillés comme d'habitude. Mettez-vous sur votre trente-et-un! Je vais prévenir les autres, bye!»  
Et Rangiku repartit après sa tirade, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en laissant Ichigo et Rukia ébahis. La shinigami demanda à Ichigo:  
« Je rêve où elle a pas dit où c'était?  
-Bah, c'est parce que ça doit être chez Inoue. Bon, va faire diversion pendant que je vais fouiller dans l'armoire à mon père! »  
Rukia acquiesça et, avant de sortir de la pièce, embrassa rapidement la joue d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, abasourdi, remit son T-shirt en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être s'habituer un jour à l'évolution de sa relation avec Rukia.

Orihime restait perplexe chez elle. Comme Rangiku et Toushiro étaient partis avec Renji en ville, elle se retrouvait seule. Les choses allaient trop vite pour elle, surtout que depuis que Rangiku lui avait annoncé que sa fête d'anniversaire se déroulerait le soir même. Elle lui avait déclaré il y a peu, après la sortie de lycée. Un regard sur son bracelet au motif d'Hibiscus lui donna matière à penser:  
Après être tous revenus de la Soul Society l'été précédent, Uryuu ne lui avait adressé qu'un glacial 'Au revoir'. Et, depuis ces jours-ci, il semblait s'adoucir, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert en témoignait. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de ce changement de comportement, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Ichigo... Elle l'aimait, rien ne pouvait l'en faire douter maintenant. Ses sentiments s'étaient accrus depuis le jour où elle s'était rappelé qu'Ichigo était celui qui l'avait sauvée d'Acid Wire, son défunt frère transformé en Hollow. Mais Rukia était alors apparue dans la vie d'Ichigo, et avait chamboulé son univers.  
Orihime était jalouse de Rukia mais l'attitude actuelle du Quincy l'apaisait. Si Ichigo l'ignorait, au moins Uryuu s'intéressait à elle.  
Orihime regarda encore son bracelet puis monta dans sa chambre.  
Puisqu'une fête en son honneur devait se dérouler le soir même, elle devait s'habiller convenablement. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre son armoire, l'idée lui vint. Elle se rappelait, quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents, qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait parlé d'une robe qu'elle lui lèguerait en héritage au moindre problème. Orihime n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient devenus ses parents, mais la robe dont lui avait parlé sa mère était en possession. Sora l'avait prise avant son départ avec sa sœur, il savait qu'Orihime rêvait de porter un jour cet habit. Et aujourd'hui, l'occasion se présentait pour Orihime de la porter. Après l'avoir essayée, elle se mit au travail: la robe devait subir quelques retouches car elle était usée par le temps. Orihime s'installa donc devant son bureau et s'attela à sa tâche avec détermination.

Rangiku s'était beaucoup activée pour organiser la fête du soir: elle était passée voir chacun des camarades d'Orihime pour les inviter, ce qui incluait également les Shinigamis en mission dans le monde réel. Avec l'aide de Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu et Jinta, elle avait pu aménager une grande salle pour la fête. Car Kisuke lui avait conseillé un hangar désaffecté au sud de la ville, près de l'endroit où Ichigo s'était entraîné avec les Vizards. Mais ça, Rangiku l'ignorait complètement. A six, ils avaient redonné au hangar délabré l'apparence d'une salle parfaitement aménagée pour une fête. Rangiku était donc contente du résultat, remercia ceux qui l'avaient aidée puis partit rejoindre Orihime chez elle. Elle entra sans frapper dans sa chambre, ce qui fit sursauter Orihime et la fit tomber de sa chaise de bureau. Rangiku s'excusa et, en apercevant l'étoffe sur le plan de travail, elle demanda:  
« Orihime, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Ma robe pour ce soir! Mais elle est pas très bien rattrapée... Ishida-kun est beaucoup plus doué que moi en couture! (t'imagine pas à quel point^^)  
-Ta robe est magnifique, où l'as tu achetée?  
-C'est la seule que j'aie hérité de ma mère... »  
Le silence se fit, et Rangiku dit alors:  
« Voilà ce que je te propose: je vais donner incognito cette robe à Ishida pour qu'il l'arrange le mieux possible et, pendant ce temps, je t'emmène voir le lieu de la fête... Qu'en dis-tu? »  
Orihime accepta sans hésitation et Rangiku prit la robe sous le bras avant de partir, suivie de la jeune humaine. Une fois arrivées devant la maison d'Uryuu, Rangiku alla seule à la porte d'entrée. Par chance, le lycéen était seul chez lui. Rangiku lui parla rapidement de la robe sous son bras avant de la lui confier avant de partir rejoindre Orihime, puis toutes deux filèrent vers le hangar que Rangiku lui avait indiqué. Rangiku en tête, elle ouvrit la double porte en bois et fit découvrir à Orihime la grande salle où étaient disposées une dizaine de petites tables rondes, un buffet, une grande piste de danse au milieu et, au fond en face de l'entrée, les platines de DJ dont elle assura que Tessai s'en occuperait pendant la fête. Orihime ne dit pas un mot en entrant, mais elle laissa alors son avis éclater:  
« Ouah, c'est génial! Tu as fait comment en si peu de temps? En plus, tu n'as rien oublié, les aliments équilibrés, les boissons, la musique... Rangiku-san, tu es vraiment géniale!  
-Le mérite ne revient pas qu'à moi! Toute la boutique de Urahara m'a aidée, tu les remercieras plus tard. Il est bientôt l'heure, on rentre chez toi. »  
Orihime ne put qu'acquiescer avant que Rangiku ne l'entraîne rapidement chez elle. Toutes deux foncèrent dans la chambre d'Orihime, Rangiku s'y changea et ordonna à Orihime de rester là. Elle sortit rapidement et remonta quelques instants plus tard, une poche plastique sous le bras. Orihime voulut demander de quoi il s'agissait mais Rangiku l'en empêcha:  
« Dépêche-toi de la revêtir, les autres vont arriver! »  
En effet, la robe de la mère d'Orihime était dans la poche de Rangiku. Orihime s'exécuta rapidement en constatant avec joie que la robe était vraiment...  
« PARFAITE! » s'écria Orihime en sautant au plafond, mais Rangiku l'interrompit encore une fois:  
« Fais attention, tu ne voudrais pas craquer un si beau travail? »  
Orihime cesse immédiatement de bouger et le carillon d'entrée se fit entendre. Rangiku et Orihime descendirent rapidement pour ouvrir la porte. Au seuil se trouvaient Toushiro, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Mizuho, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Tatsuki et Chizuru. Ceux-ci entrèrent et Kisuke s'exclama rapidement:  
« Bon, tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir aller s'amuser tous ensemble! »  
Et toutes les personnes présentes suivirent l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième division du Gotei 13, hormis Rangiku qui s'excusa et les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle fouilla tout le salon et, quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle rejoignit le hangar en courant malgré le poids de son chargement.

Dans le hangar réaménagé, la grande partie des invités s'extasia devant la décoration. Rangiku alla poser quelque chose derrière les platines de DJ pendant que les autres regardaient ailleurs. Pourtant, quand elle revint, Toushiro la fixait d'un regard suspicieux et Rangiku feignit l'innocence. Elle se plaça devant la foule et annonça à voix haute:  
« Bon, chacun se met à une table avec la personne de son choix! Ah, j'ai failli oublier une dernière précision: il faut des couples mixtes! »  
Après l'indication, Tessai se plaça près du buffet pour surveiller l'ensemble des personnes.  
Rukia et Ichigo se placèrent directement à une table; Orihime fut envoyée d'office au côté d'Uryuu; Kisuke plaça Ururu et Jinta à la même table; Mizuho se précipita à côté d'Ikkaku, qui se mit à hurler à l'injustice; Keigo, seul, fut bientôt rejoint par Chizuru, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres; Chad et Tatsuki se placèrent côte à côte en parlant arts martiaux; Rangiku rejoignit Renji en rigolant de sa soudaine couleur pivoine; Kisuke invita galamment Yoruichi à s'asseoir avec lui. Pour finir, Mizuiro se retrouva seul avec Toushiro et Yumichika à la table restante avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains en disant:  
« C'est pathétique, je n'ai même pas pu me mettre à côté de la seule femme mûre...  
-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant que Matsumoto nous aperçoive, qui sait de quoi elle peut être capable en plein forme... »  
Mizuiro parut terrifié et s'aplatit sur la table pour tenter de rester hors de vue de tous, ce dont Yumichika se moqua ouvertement.  
Après une demie-heure, Rangiku se leva et annonça:  
« Bon, puisque tout le monde s'entend avec son partenaire, on va pouvoir se servir au buffet. Bon appétit! »  
Lentement, chacun alla chercher de quoi manger et boire avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table.  
Encore une demie-heure plus tard, Rangiku se leva de nouveau pour annoncer:  
« Maintenant, chacun va danser ensemble! Tessai va se charger de nous faire bouger avec son don, j'en suis sûre, d'électriser la musique... »  
Rangiku avait dit ça le sourire aux lèvres avant d'inviter Renji à ouvrir la danse. Il rougit un peu avant d'accepter et une musique dynamique retentit: celle de Yui, Rolling Star. Peu à peu, tout le monde s'aventura sur la piste. Seuls Mizuiro, Yumichika et Toushiro étaient restés attablés. Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre et la musique cessa lorsque la porte du hangar s'ouvrit brutalement.

Une dense fumée empêchait de voir les incrustes, mais une voix qu'Ichigo reconnut entre mille retentit:  
« Abruti du Caucase, t'as rien de mieux à foutre que de danser au lieu de t'entraîner?  
-Tagueule, sale vipère! » Répliqua Ichigo à Sarugaki Hiyori, qui se révéla accompagnée de Mashiro et de Yadomaru Risa.  
A la vue des nouveaux arrivants, Rangiku s'exclama:  
« Oh, des invités surprise! Ça tombe bien, trois de nos amis étaient seuls pour danser! »  
Les trois concernés grognèrent de la remarque et se dirigèrent d'un air contrarié vers les Vizards. Toushiro se plaça devant Hiyori, qui ne voulut rien entendre:  
« Moi, danser avec un gamin? Plutôt crever!  
-Le gamin, comme tu dis si bien, répondit Toushiro, est beaucoup plus âgé et te tranchera la gorge si tu le contraries... »  
Apparemment satisfaite de se trouver face à une personne du même caractère, Hiyori accepta finalement et suivit le Capitaine de la Dixième division.  
Mizuiro, voyant en Risa une femme d'âge mûr, se dirigea joyeusement vers elle et l'emmena de force sur la piste.  
Yumichika se retrouva seul face à la jeune Mashiro. Il n'en fut pas trop contrarié, il la considérait comme une chose aussi belle que lui.  
La musique reprit donc et tout le monde se mit à danser sous le regard menaçant de Tessai. Puis l'heure des slows arriva, sur la chanson Life is like a boat de Rie Fu...

Ichigo, habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate bordeaux très peu serrée et d'un jean noir, faisait danser une Rukia aux anges. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose/pêche courte à frou-frou en bas. Des dentelles beiges ornaient ses petites manches, le col et le tour du ventre. Ichigo avait une main posée sur sa taille et l'autre dans celle de Rukia, laquelle avait passé son bras libre derrière le cou d'Ichigo et lui chatouillait les cheveux. Il était d'ailleurs rare de voir Ichigo sourire comme il le faisait.  
« Oh, tu me fais l'honneur de sourire? Ironisa Rukia.  
-Eh ouais! Répliqua Ichigo.  
-Et pourquoi tu souris?  
-Parce que je suis bien, là, avec toi... »  
Ichigo se pencha pour embrasser le centre du front de Rukia, qui se mit aussitôt à sourire.

Le dernier des Quincy avait revêtu lui aussi une chemise de coton blanc, mais ne portait pas de cravate et son pantalon était de lin beige. Orihime avait revêtu une magnifique robe que la plupart des fillettes considèreraient comme une robe de princesse: la soie violette était omniprésente. Elle portait un foulard d'étoffe, servant à protéger son cou gracile d'un coup de froid; ses épaules étaient découvertes et ses manches froncées commençaient au-dessus de ses aisselles pour finir au coude; son bustier était recouvert de soie de la même couleur et était agrémenté de motifs brodés en spirale; à sa taille, une fine bande de cuir passait pour être une ceinture; la partie jupe de sa robe était légèrement plissée jusqu'en-dessous de ses genoux. Pour finir, elle portait des sandales plates de cuir noir dont les lanières s'enroulaient autour de ses fins mollets.  
Uryuu et Orihime dansaient étrangement: le jeune homme ne sachant pas danser, il craignait d'écraser les pieds d'Orihime. Celle-ci était heureuse de sa soirée, Rangiku avait vraiment tout bien organisé. Uryuu commença à dire:  
« Je suis ravi de constater que la robe te va parfaitement. Pourtant, je croyais que c'est Rangiku qui devait la porter. Heureusement, vous avez la même morphologie...  
-Merci beaucoup, Ishida-kun. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une plus belle robe! »  
Uryuu rougit du compliment et voulut regarder ses pieds mais Orihime lui releva la tête en souriant. Il sourit à son tour et ils continuèrent donc de danser.

Yoruichi était tout contre Kisuke avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage, comme celui du jeune vendeur. Elle portait une robe rouge à une seule bretelle avec un profond décolleté. Lui avait endressé un complet noir avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur. Il avait deux boutons de manchette aux poignets de sa veste.

Jinta, vêtu de son habituel T-shirt, était en train de taquiner Ururu sur son insatiable frange. Celle-ci se défendit mais arrêta bientôt, elle savait que Jinta lui tirerai les cheveux si elle osait faire quoi que ce soit de travers.

Après que Rangiku l'eut laissé seul à sa table, Renji buvait un verre de limonade quand soudain il vit débarquer une tornade rousse.  
« Renji-kun! Tu n'imagineras jamais! Uryuu est tombé raide dingue d'Orihime...  
-Euh, Rangiku-san...  
-Quoi?  
-Vous n'auriez pas... bu sans modération, par tout hasard?  
-Moi? Non, pas du tout! »  
Et pourtant, son air exalté prétendait le contraire. Renji se leva, attrapa Rangiku par le bras et se dirigea vers Toushiro, assis à une table avec Hiyori:  
« Capitaine Hitsugaya, je crois que votre Vice-Capitaine a bu...  
-Je m'en doutais, elle a dû cacher son stock... Matsumoto! Appela le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent.  
-Oui, Toushiro-kun?  
-Ne m'appelle pas si familièrement! Où as-tu caché ton Saké?  
-Vous savez, répondit Rangiku, il est déconseillé aux enfants de boire de l'alcool... Vous ne devriez pas essayer... »  
Rangiku continua à parler mais Toushiro ne faisait plus attention. Il était trop occupé à porter Rangiku, avec l'aide de Renji, jusqu'à l'appartement d'Orihime. Celle-ci ne s'était pas aperçue de l'absence de son amie et continuait à danser les yeux dans ceux d'Uryuu.  
Tessai les ayant vus partir, il annonça de sa grosse voix:  
« Tout le monde va dormir, c'est l'heure! Vous avez école demain!  
-Pas vrai, hurla Keigo, y'a pas cours le samedi!  
-C'est l'heure pour des adolescents d'aller se coucher! »répéta Tessai, inflexible.  
Les adolescents présents s'arrêtèrent donc de danser à regret. Mizuiro était en grande discussion avec Risa, on les entendait commenter un magazine pour pervers tout en riant. Ils se firent durement réprimander par Tessai et celui-ci les traîna par le cou à l'extérieur du hangar. Quand il fût hors de portée, Keigo marmonna:  
« Pff, aller se coucher à dix heures du soir... Qu'est-ce qu'il est vieux jeu! Même mes parents me laisseraient la permission de minuit... »  
Et il continua de marmonner tout le long du chemin jusqu'à chez lui, accompagné d'Ikkaku collé à Mizuho qui bavait d'admiration, et d'un Yumichika indigné qu'on ne lui accorde pas l'attention qu'il mériterait.

Orihime et Uryuu faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble et, devant l'appartement de la jeune fille, le Quincy s'arrêta:  
« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi. Et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire... »  
Orihime l'interrompit en lui prenant la main tout en disant:  
« On se verra au lycée... »  
Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et s'enfuit rapidement. Uryuu, une fois seul, garda longtemps la main sur la joue où les lèvres d'Orihime l'avaient effleurés. Il avait un sourire très large en retournant chez lui.

Pendant que Chad rentrait seul, Tatsuki se dirigea chez elle, non sans envisager de voir sa meilleure amie. Elle se dit qu'elle risquerait de déranger, donc elle ne passa pas la voir.

Ichigo et Rukia rentraient main dans la main jusqu' la clinique Kurosaki. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais, une fois dans la chambre d'Ichigo, Rukia commença:  
« Franchement, la fête en elle-même était pas géniale, tu trouves pas?

N'entendant pas de réponse, Rukia se retourna et vit qu'Ichigo était affalé sur son lit. Elle sourit et se coucha à ses côtés.


	9. Toute fête a son lot de conséquences

Après la fête, Orihime rentrait seule à son appartement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut avec surprise Uryuu Ishida:  
« Ishida-kun? Que fais-tu là?  
-Oh, Inoue-san! Je passais par là pour aller faire quelques courses au Convini Sun Flower 1. Mais si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner, c'est sur le chemin... Imagine qu'un Hollow débarque, je n'ai pas récupéré toute ma puissance... »  
Orihime ne le laissa pas continuer à parler et commença à marcher:  
« Alors, tu viens? »  
Uryuu suivit donc la jeune fille. Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant d'arriver à destination. Orihime ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, imitée par le Quincy.  
Le canapé déplié était occupé et les deux jeunes adolescents n'eurent qu'à se pencher légèrement au-dessus pour voir Rangiku endormie dans les bras d'un Renji aux joues de la même couleur que ses cheveux:  
« Orihime, Ishida, c'est pas ce que vous croyez... Elle a bu pas mal de Saké et, quand on est arrivés ici, elle m'a presque sauté dessus... Alors je l'ai ceinturée et Rangiku-san a fini par s'endormir...  
-Où est Toushiro-kun? Demanda doucement Orihime pour ne pas réveiller la Vice-Capitaine de la 10°division.  
-Il est dans ta chambre, il a dit qu'il devait parler au Commandant Yamamoto. »  
Renji n'en dit pas plus et Orihime monta les escaliers, Uryuu sur ses talons, afin de voir ce qu'il en était de la situation et de Toushiro.  
La porte étant fermée, elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit doucement un pan de la porte coulissante. Toushiro était en apparente conversation avec la Capitaine de la 4°division, Unohana Retsu:  
« Hinamori-san, disait-elle, a recouvré la santé. Mais le Commandant lui a ordonné de garder encore un peu le repos, l'affaire Aizen est encore très présente dans son cœur... Voulez-vous lui parler? »  
Sans attendra la réponse de Toushiro, Retsu s'effaça pour laisser apparaître Hinamori et Ukitake Jyuushiro en une conversation animée. Quand Hinamori aperçut son ami du Rukongai, elle s'exclama:  
« Shiro-chan! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre depuis la dernière fois! La douzième division avait signalé des traces importantes de reiatsu rôdant aux alentours de la ville, j'espérais de tout cœur que tu ne sois pas en danger. Après l'invasion des Arrankars, il y a de quoi s'affoler pour la moindre des choses...  
-Toushiro-kun, il y a une éternité, me semble-t-il, que nous n'avons pu prendre une tasse de thé ensemble! Quand revenez-vous dans la Seireitei? » intervint Jyuushiro.  
A ce stade-là de la conversation, Orihime jugea que cela ne la concernait pas et ferma la porte sans faire de bruit, aucun des Shinigamis ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Elle et Uryuu descendirent à l'étage du dessous et assistèrent au réveil de Rangiku:  
« Renji-kun! C'est si gentil d'avoir veillé sur mon sommeil! Le Capitaine est tellement austère qu'il me donne parfois des sueurs froides... »  
Là encore, Renji rougit d'un seul coup et Orihime sortit en compagnie d'Uryuu. Une fois dehors, elle dit à voix basse:  
« Je me demande si je devrais aller dormir chez Tatsuki-chan... Mais si j'y vais, je risque de la déranger dans son sommeil...  
-Tu sais, intervint Uryuu, il y a des chambres vides dans la maison de mon père... Alors si tu sais pas où dormir, tu peux toujours venir... »  
Il se tut tout en rougissant. Orihime parut réfléchir un instant puis releva vers lui ses grands yeux marrons:  
« Ishida-kun, tu es vraiment sûr que je ne dérangerai personne?  
-Absolument sûr! » répondit Uryuu en esquissant un sourire timide. Il emmena donc Orihime chez lui, préparant mentalement la manière dont il allait annoncer sa venue à Ishida Ryuken...  
Arrivé au seuil de sa maison, il fit galamment passer Orihime devant lui et la conduit dans une chambre libre en lui annonçant:  
« Alors... tu as une salle de bain attenante, mais je suis désolé de t'avouer que il n'y a eu ici qu'une seule femme et ses vêtements ne sont pas restés ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te trouver quelque chose pour dormir. »  
Il s'éclipsa un moment puis revint avec une longue tunique de coton blanc 2 :  
« C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis à la chambre d'en face. Bonne nuit... »  
Uryuu s'apprêta à partir mais Orihime le retint par le bras. Elle s'approcha près de lui et lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Rukia se leva le matin et sourit en voyant qu'Ichigo la tenait par le taille. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il la fixait, son regard marron dans celui violet de la jeune fille:  
« T'es enfin réveillée?  
-Parce que ça te dérange en plus?  
-Ben, un peu... On a plus beaucoup de temps avant que mon père vienne nous réveiller...  
-Tant pis, laisse-moi deux secondes et tu verras qu'il nous foutra la paix! »  
Rukia se retira donc de l'étreinte d'Ichigo et sortit en vitesse, sa robe de la veille toujours sur le dos, même si elle était un soupçon froissée.  
Il se retourna sur le dos pour fixer le plafond:  
« * Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Depuis quand je lui parle comme ça? Je me fais franchement peur... *»  
C'est à ce moment que Rukia revint, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres:  
« Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait sans doute aller voir son vieil ami Kisuke pour parler des dernières nouvelles de la télé...  
-Et il t'a cru?  
-Bah apparemment oui...  
-Quel con... Yuzu et Karin?  
-Parties avec Isshin...  
-Bon, on est seuls alors! ... Merde, désolé!  
-Désolé de quoi?  
-Je...  
-Alors, ça vient ou c'est pour lundi?  
-Arrête! Tu me fais perdre mes moyens depuis que...  
-Qu'on sort ensemble?  
-C'est pas officiel mais oui, c'est à peu près ça...  
-Alors tu m'en vois ravie! »  
Rukia sourit et se blottit contre le torse d'Ichigo. Elle vit que sa cravate était froissée et commença donc à la retirer, sous le regard perplexe d'Ichigo:  
« Eh, tu fais quoi, là?  
-Je t'enlève ta cravate! Elle te va bien mais elle me gêne!  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que! T'as quelque chose à redire?

-Alors laisse-toi faire, sinon tu risque de me contraindre à t'étrangler...  
-Charmant... » répondit sarcastiquement Ichigo.  
Rukia enleva donc délicatement la cravate d'Ichigo et, après celle-ci jetée par terre, elle posa sa main sur la gorge de l'adolescent. Elle regarda longuement Ichigo dans les yeux et celui-ci la saisit par la taille pour la coller contre lui. Rukia, surprise mais pas contre, releva un peu la tête pour embrasser Ichigo. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et Rukia approfondit son baiser, quand soudain elle entendit un bruit mou contre la porte(le truc qui casse toute l'ambiance...). Elle posa la tête au creux de l'épaule d'Ichigo, qui, lui, avait bel et bien aperçu ce qui avait échappé à Rukia: une peluche de tissu à la tête de lion avait doucement ouvert la porte et marchait à pas de loups quand il entendit:  
« KON! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA? EN PLUS, TU ES ENCORE COUSU A CES MOCHETES... »  
Kon n'écoutait pas Ichigo lui crier dessus et plaidait sa cause:  
« Onee-san! Je te jure, je voulais pas t'embêter mais c'te sale gamine me prend pour son doudou et j'en ai ras-le-bol! Je peux être ton doudou, à toi? Tu me serrera contre toi dans ton sommeil et... »  
En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un lancer de radioréveil en pleine poire, ce qui fit sortir la maudite bille verte de sa bouche. Rukia se leva, la récupéra et l'enferma soigneusement dans le tiroir de bureau. Elle retourna près d'Ichigo et lui demanda:  
« Alors, où on en était?  
-Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... »  
Et il l'embrassa lentement pendant que Rukia blottissait son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser quand Ichigo entendit une sorte d'alarme stridente. Il tendit l'oreille et conclut que le bruit provenait de son insigne de Shinigami remplaçant.  
« * Pff, pas moyen d'être tranquille ici...* »  
« Rukia, désolé... »  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se leva doucement, laissant Ichigo plaquer son insigne contre son torse, de manière à se changer en Shinigami. Rukia sortit de son gigai et ils s'élancèrent par la fenêtre dans la direction qu'indiquait le Messager Divin de Rukia.

Dans une chambre éloignée de la clinique Kurosaki, une jeune fille rousse s'éveillait doucement. Elle s'assit contre ses oreillers et considéra la pièce du regard: elle se souvenait être chez Uryuu et apprécia la disposition des meubles et tableaux. Elle se leva, enfila des pantoufles dont elle ignorait la provenance et sortit. Elle toqua à la porte en face de sa chambre et attendit quelques minutes qu'on lui ouvre. Uryuu se tenait devant elle, habillé d'un pantalon de lin écru et d'un pull-over blanc.  
« Tu as bien dormi, Inoue-san?  
-Oh oui, merci beaucoup Ishida-kun! Tu pourrais m'indiquer la cuisine, je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner pour te remercier! »  
Uryuu sourit de l'attention d'Orihime et l'entraîna dans la grande cuisine de l'étage. Orihime s'extasiait: tous les aliments indispensables étaient présents. Elle prépara donc des tartines de pain grillées, les beurra et étala de la confiture de haricots rouges dessus. Elle prit du jus de fruit qu'elle trouva dans le frigidaire et en versa deux verres, sans oublier de remplir deux grands bols de lait 3. Elle posa le tout sur deux plateaux et les déposa sur une table avant de s'asseoir en face de son camarade:  
« Bon appétit, Ishida-kun!  
-Mais... C'est trop!  
-Non, il y a là tous les éléments indispensables à un bon petit-déjeuner pour avoir la pêche toute la journée! »  
Il ne répondit pas et commença à manger le contenu de son plateau, souriant de la saveur des aliments.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un seul coup et un homme mûr aux cheveux blancs surgit dans la pièce. Il balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la tenue d'Orihime. Il demanda à Uryuu:  
« Que fait-elle ici sans ma permission?  
-Père, répondit Uryuu, tu étais endormi quand je suis rentré hier soir. Inoue-san ne savait pas où dormir donc je l'ai accueillie chez nous...  
-Alors tu l'as trouvée...  
-Qui? S'enquit Uryuu, perplexe.  
-Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Orihime, il serait préférable que vous vous habilliez, dans cette maison, la moindre des choses est de s'habiller avec un haut ET un bas. »  
Et Ishida Ryuken sortit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Orihime se leva précipitamment mais Uryuu lui barra le passage:  
« Attends d'abord que tes vêtements soient propres...  
-Mais...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en suis occupé hier soir et ta robe est en train de sécher sur un fil à linge. Viens avec moi, on va voir si tu peux la revêtir. »  
Uryuu emmena donc Orihime à l'extérieur pour tâter la robe d'Orihime, qui s'avéra sèche. La jeune fille la détendit et la mit sur son bras avant de monter dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Uryuu. Elle alla se doucher puis s'habilla en vitesse. Elle trouva Uryuu au seuil de la maison:  
« Ishida-kun?  
-Je te raccompagne chez toi? »  
Orihime acquiesça en souriant et tous les deux marchèrent dans la rue jusque chez la jeune fille.

Au même moment chez la jeune humaine...  
Deux personnes étaient endormies dans un canapé déplié, tendrement enlacées sous une couverture empruntée ailleurs. Les chevelures rousse et rouge se mêlaient et des vêtements jonchaient le sol. La jeune femme rousse aux yeux gris s'éveilla et caressa le torse de l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se releva très rapidement:  
« Rangiku-san! Que... Mais, je... On...  
-Renji-kun, qu'est-ce que tu as? »  
Rangiku s'apercevant à son tour qu'ils étaient tous deux dépourvus de leurs vêtements, son visage prit une teinte pourpre, comme lorsqu'elle était ivre. Quand elle se releva à son tour, une forte migraine la saisit et confirma son diagnostic: elle avait trop bu la veille au soir et avait sûrement entraîné Renji à passer la nuit avec elle; comme elle l'avait inconsciemment fait avec Hisagi Shuuhei et Iba Tetsuzaemon. Ils avaient alors tous juré de ne dévoiler à personne ce qui était arrivé. Mais Rangiku avait sûrement fait une grosse erreur, et cette fois même Urahara Kisuke l'avait prévenue. Rangiku se rabattit dans les coussins et dit:  
« Je sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé cette nuit mais... Tu ferais mieux d'oublier.  
-Rangiku-san, je...  
-Ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici, tu m'entends? »  
Renji acquiesça et se releva pour se saisir de ses vêtements et ainsi se rhabiller. Rangiku ne manqua pas de regarder ce corps qu'elle avait côtoyé la nuit durant 4, mais elle détourna le regard la seconde qui suivit, prise de honte. Après s'être revêtu de ses vêtements de la veille, Renji ramassa les vêtements de Rangiku et les posa à côté d'elle. Il sortit avec précipitation mais ne put franchir le seuil: Orihime et Uryuu s'y trouvaient déjà.  
« Inoue, où étais-tu cette nuit? J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas réintégré ta chambre après que le Capitaine Hitsugaya soit allé dormir...  
-Je l'ai invité à dormir chez moi, répondit Uryuu en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Orihime, rouge pivoine.  
-Bon, excusez-moi mais je dois y aller. »  
Et Renji partit sans demander son reste. Uryuu fit de même après avoir salué les deux jeunes femmes.  
Rangiku, la couverture cachant son corps, et Orihime, gênée de la situation, se retrouvaient donc seules, face à face. Rangiku se rhabillait pendant qu'Orihime commença:  
« Je n'ai fait que dormir chez Ishida-kun, rien d'autre, au cas où tu te poses la question.  
-Je suis désolée...  
-De quoi donc, Rangiku-san?  
-Je suis pas restée jusqu'à la fin de ta fête alors que c'est moi qui ai voulu l'organiser... Et puis, au moment où tu rentres, tu vois une scène que j'aurais voulu que tu ne voies pas... S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas le répéter?  
-Bien sûr! »  
Rangiku, rhabillée, elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Orihime et celle-ci lui rendit. La Vice-Capitaine lui demanda alors:  
« Bon, c'était comment chez Ishida?  
-Immense! T'imagine pas la taille d'une seule chambre! En plus, chaque chambre a une salle de bain attenante! Et la cuisine, je te dis pas! Son père doit toucher pas mal, parce que à mon avis il a pas qu'un fils pour faire le ménage! D'ailleurs, son père, je l'ai vu! Il est pas très amical... Tu vois, Ishida-kun m'avait prêté une chemise longue à lui pour dormir, et c'est comme ça que son père m'a vue! Je pense qu'il a dû croire quelque chose vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé... Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûre...  
-Laquelle?  
-Ishida-kun a vraiment changé: il est jour en jour plus attachant! »  
En disant cela, Orihime ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Elle demanda à son amie, pour cacher son trouble:  
« Que s'est-il passé avec Renji-kun? Réellement?  
-Hier soir, tu as dû deviner que j'avais bu... C'est donc Renji et le Capitaine qui m'ont ramené ici. Le Capitaine a filé dans ta chambre pour avoir une conversation avec le Commandant. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait dénoncé, le Commandant a lui-même des soirées d'égarement... Et donc je me suis retrouvé avec Renji. Je peux pas t'expliquer comment, mais...  
-Pas besoin de le dire, je devine... la sauva Orihime.  
-Merci, c'est tout de même embarrassant d'en parler. Mais pourtant, je crois que y'avait un peu de sentiment là-dedans. Du moins pour moi, je crois.  
-Et Renji-kun?  
-Impossible de savoir, il avait vraiment réticent hier soir mais... Il s'est laissé faire, pour tout t'avouer. Enfin, il faut chasser ces idées noires de nos têtes! Une seule chose y parviendra!  
-Faire les boutiques?  
-Tu me connaît si bien, maintenant, Orihime-chan! » S'exclama Rangiku en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune humaine.

Dans la salle d'entraînement personnelle d'Urahara Kisuke...  
« Quel con je fais! Elle était bourrée et j'ai profité d'elle! Comment pourrait-elle un jour me pardonner? Plus aucune opportunité ne se représentera pour moi, c'est sûr! »  
Renji continua de s'égosiller tout en pulvérisant tout relief que rencontrait son Zabimaru en Shikai.  
En haut de l'échelle qui menait à la salle souterraine, un chat noir aux yeux d'un jaune vif observait la scène avec un air qu'on pourrait considérer comme amusé. L'homme à côté d'elle sourit en entendant l'homme aux innombrables tatouages hurler.  
« Kisuke, tu ris en écoutant aux portes? Et tu te dis un ancien Capitaine? »  
La pointe d'ironie qui perçait dans la voix de Yoruichi n'échappa pas à Kisuke, qui proposa:  
« Tu veux qu'on en reparle avant ou après ta coupelle de lait?5 »

**Notes:**

-1: Convini Sun Flower: Je crois que c'est le nom d'une boutique que mentionne Ishida dans l'épisode 16 avant de se faire littéralement dégomer par Renji^^  
-2: tunique de coton blanc: il s'agit bien sûr de l'une des nombreuses tenues de rechanges d'Ishida^^  
-3: je crois pas que ce soit pareil au Japon, notre modèle français du petit-déjeuner idéal, mais bon, je connaît vraiment pas(encore) le modèle nippon^^  
-4: eh oui, Rangiku se prête volontiers au rinçage d'œil dans ma fic^^  
Faut dire que rien que les bras et le torse sont bien foutus, alors j'imagine le reste...^^  
-5: je crois que Kisuke dit à peu près la même chose dans un épisode mais impossible de me rappeler lequel, désolée^^


	10. Les temps changent

Après avoir dépensé sa colère par Zabimaru, Renji rangea son Zanpakutô dans son fourreau et regagna ensuite son gigai. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié son Messager Divin. Il se rappelait clairement la manière dont la Vice-Capitaine rousse le lui avait subtilisé. Mais à ce souvenir, Renji rougit puis secoua négativement la tête: il ne servait à rien de s'émouvoir, ses sentiments envers Rangiku n'étaient pas réciproques, puisqu'elle avait agi de la sorte sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il se dirigea quand même chez Orihime. Sans son Messager Divin, il ne pouvait localiser précisément un éventuel Hollow ou Arrankar en suivant leur reiatsu; c'était tout bonnement impensable.  
Arrivé à l'appartement où Orihime hébergeait Rangiku et Tôshiro, il constata que l'endroit paraissait vide. Il vit une feuille de papier sous la porte et se permit de la lire:  
_« Tôshiro-kun,  
Rangiku-san et moi sommes allées faire quelques emplettes.  
J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop de bêtises,  
Nous rentrerons pour le dîner.  
Inoue. »  
_Ainsi, Rangiku n'était pas là. Cela ne pouvait qu'arranger Renji, qui se dépêcha de récupérer son Messager Divin, posé sur la couverture pliée du canapé pliant. Renji allait sortir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même: Rangiku et Orihime se trouvaient sur le seuil.  
Voyant Renji et Rangiku se faire face, Orihime prit la parole d'une voix hésitante:  
« Heu, je crois que je vais vous laisser... Vous avez sûrement des tonnes de choses à vous dire... Je préfère vous laisser en tête à tête... Passez un, heu... bon moment! »  
Sur ce, Orihime sortit et se rendit dans la maison voisine, celle de Tatsuki.

Renji et Rangiku se fixaient dans les yeux. Aucun n'osait dire mot, ce fut pourtant Renji qui hasarda:  
« Rangiku-san, je venais juste récupérer mon Messager Divin...  
-Renji...  
-Qu'y a-t-il?  
-Est-ce que... Tu... As essayé de m'en empêcher, hier soir? »  
Comprenant la question, Renji mit un moment à répondre, choisissant les bons mots:  
« Rangiku-san, vous étiez ivre... Je vous ai déposée sur le divan et emmitouflée dans une couverture... Mais vous ne souhaitiez pas dormir, vous avez sauté sur vos pieds et m'avez... bondi dans les bras...  
-Renji... Je...  
-Vous avez commencé à m'embrasser le cou, puis les épaules... Quand vous avez fait glisser mon sweat en même temps que votre chemisier, je n'ai plus su comment réagir... »  
Renji rougit puis se retourna, ne voulant pas que Rangiku s'aperçoive de son trouble.  
Un moment s'écoula, pendant lequel ni Renji ni Rangiku ne bougèrent. Puis Rangiku s'approcha de Renji et lui souffla:  
« Ce que je veux réellement savoir, c'est si tu as des regrets...  
-Rangiku-san... Je préfère d'abord savoir si **vous** regrettez. »  
La concernée parut surprise mais sourit brièvement en déclarant:  
« Pas le moins du monde. Mais toi? »  
Le dos détourné de Rangiku, Renji affichait un léger sourire que Rangiku ne put voir que lorsqu'il se retourna.  
« Peut-être pas... Ça dépend de vous...  
-Tout d'abord, renchérit joyeusement Rangiku, tu vas commencer par me tutoyer, j'ai l'air si vieille que ça? »  
Tous les deux se mirent à rire et Rangiku s'approcha un peu plus de Renji, jusqu'à que leur visages se frôlent.  
« Vieille non, répondit Renji, mais à couper le souffle, ça c'est sûr!  
-Oh, tu le penses vraiment? Pas juste...  
-Non, il n'y a que ceux du genre de Kon pour aimer juste le physique. Je ne dirai pas que tes formes sont attirantes, mais presque... »  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rangiku pour sourire en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Renji. Celui-ci rougit de nouveau, ce qui fit pouffer Rangiku.

Plus loin, deux adolescentes parlaient avec animation:  
« Alors, Orihime, vas-tu enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé après la fête?  
-Mais, Tatsuki-chan, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose? Je...  
-Va pas me dire qu'il s'est rien passé, Ishida t'a raccompagnée!  
-Mais je...  
-Allez, tu vas quand même pas te le garder pour toi toute seule! Raconte! Ajouta Tatsuki, intéressée.  
-Eh bien, Ishida-kun m'a accompagnée jusqu'au perron, mais Rangiku-san et Renji-kun y étaient déjà, et je n'ai pas voulu déranger Tôshiro-kun. Ishida-kun m'a donc proposé de dormir chez lui...  
-Ah, tu vois!  
-... Mais il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai fait que dormir chez lui! Qu'est-ce que t'es allée croire, Tatsuki-chan?  
-Ben dis-moi, il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère celui-là! Enfin, je suis contente qu'il n'ait rien essayé, qui sait ce qu'il a réellement dans la caboche?  
-Ne dis pas ces choses-là, tu vois bien qu'il est très gentil! »  
Orihime sourit faiblement avant de regarder son amie de longue date: celle-ci se retenait apparemment de rire devant le comportement timide d'Orihime.  
« Et comment tu réagiras lundi au lycée? Demanda soudainement Tatsuki.  
-Eh bien, je... ferai comme d'habitude, mais...  
-De toute façon, il risque de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est un vrai glaçon celui-là quand il s'y met! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense tant son visage est fermé! Mais je reconnais qu'il est moins impassible ces derniers temps... Tu lui fais beaucoup d'effet, au prince des Glaces! » Pouffa Tatsuki.  
Orihime parut gênée, ce qui redoubla les rires de son amie. Celle-ci, pour se faire pardonner, invita Orihime à manger des donuts en ville. Orihime bondit sur l'occasion: un de ses rêves était de goûter tous les donuts du monde*.

Au magasin Urahara...  
« Kisuke-san, j'ai une requête! Sauvez-moi la mise s'il vous plaît!!! » s'exclamait une voix plaintive.  
L'ex-Capitaine de la douzième division se retourna pour voir face à lui une peluche de lion avec un œil sortant de son orbite:  
« Kon? Que fais-tu là?  
-C'est pas tes oignons! Si Ichigo ou la patronne s'aperçoivent que j'ai réussi à partir, je suis une peluche morte!  
-Bon, alors que me veux-tu?  
-Sachant que vous commandiez la division s'occupant des techniques et autres de la Soul Society, je suppose que.. Enfin...  
-Quand tu veux, surtout!  
-Pourriez-vous me faire un gigai?  
-Oh, rien que ça? Et pourquoi?  
-Tu veux savoir comment une peluche enragée se défend ou tu te tais? »  
Sous l'infime menace, Kisuke sourit avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix et d'hurler:  
« Tessai, Ururu, Jinta! Une nouvelle mission nous est confiée! »  
Les trois employés du magasin rappliquèrent aussitôt, il fallait dire que la clientèle de la boutique était tellement rare que tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était le ménage et la cuisine.  
Kisuke résuma en quelques mots la conversation d'avec Kon et Tessai déclara d'une voix grave:  
« Il est clair que ce Mod Soul veut un gigai à des fins perverses, êtes-vous sûr que ce serait raisonnable?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il fera avec! » Répondit Kisuke.  
La conversation se déroulant près de lui le gênant, Kon préféré s'éclipser en silence, Ichigo avait forcément repéré son absence, et il le redoutait.

« Rukia, t'es sûre qu'il y a un Hollow pas loin? Parce que ça fait bien deux kilomètres que tu me le dis alors qu'on voit absolument aucune âme égarée...  
-Mais pourtant, mon Messager Divin indique le même point à chaque fois! Répondit Rukia d'une voix brusque.  
-Moi je suis plutôt sûr que tu devrais aller le faire réparer! Si ça se trouve c'est l'écran qui a planté!  
-Mais j'ai fait une révision y'a pas longtemps!  
-Ouais, si tu le dis... »  
Ichigo fit donc apparaître les liens spirituels, mais aucun n'avait la couleur ni la texture du lien spirituel d'un Hollow dans les alentours. Le Shinigami remplaçant déclara alors à Rukia:  
« Bon ben maintenant on est sûr que ton Messager Divin a planté... Bon, je rentre si y'a rien à faire!  
-Je viens avec toi ou pas?  
-T'as besoin de me poser la question? » Lança ironiquement Ichigo.  
Ichigo et Rukia rentrèrent donc à la clinique Kurosaki, où ils étaient étrangement attendus par Isshin:  
« Ichigo, Rukia-chan! Vous avez un problème?  
-Le Messager Divin de Rukia est tombé en panne! Répondit Ichigo.  
-Bien, alors vous feriez mieux de m'accompagner voir Kisuke... »  
Isshin ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre et se changea en Shinigami. Tous trois utilisèrent le Shunpô, mais ni Rukia ni Ichigo n'avaient compris en quoi une panne de portable concernait Kisuke Urahara. Mais Isshin avait l'air sérieux, l'affaire devait être d'importance.

Arrivés dans l'arrière-boutique de l'ancien Shinigami, Isshin demanda à son vieil ami:  
« Est-ce que récemment tu t'es vu confier des Messagers Divins défectueux?  
-Oh oui, tous ceux des Shinigamis en faction à Karakura et des villages de proximité.  
-Tu penses comme moi?  
-Que quelque chose de pas rassurant se trame ici? Oui, c'est vraiment étrange. On devrait en avertir la Seireitei...  
-Alors nous fonçons chez Orihime, on te rendra compte de la situation. Rukia-chan, ajouta Isshin à l'adresse de Rukia, garde quand même ton Messager Divin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
Rukia, Ichigo et son père Isshin se retrouvèrent donc quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre d'Orihime, en compagnie de Tôshiro, Rangiku et Renji. Celui-ci adressa un salut glacial à Rukia mais retourna près de Rangiku. Dans l'écran, le Capitaine Yamamoto les regardait d'un air sévère:  
« Oh, Kurosaki Isshin... Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu... Comment avez-vous récupéré vos pouvoirs?  
-Je ne viens pas pour parler de moi, Genryuusai, mais d'une affaire autre.  
-Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il?  
-J'ai l'impression que nous avons une affaire bien sinistre... Celle que nous avons vécue avant mon renvoi...  
-Je vois. Je pense que vous devriez en parler avec une personne mieux placée que moi sur ce sujet, conseilla sagement Yamamoto.  
-Bien, Genryuusai. Mes respects. » termina Isshin.  
Yamamoto disparut de l'écran qui devint noir: la communication était coupée. Tous les Shinigamis présents voulurent poser des questions à l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième, mais ils furent interrompus par l'apparition d'une Senkaimon.

Tatsuki et Orihime venaient de quitter un magasin vendant des donuts et entraient maintenant chez Tatsuki.  
« Tatsuki-chan, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Sado-kun?  
-Orihime, tu insinuerais pas quelque chose, là?  
-Moi? Non, sûrement pas! Mais vous aviez l'air de discuter agréablement hier soir...  
-On parlait d'arts martiaux, si tu veux absolument savoir. Il m'a combattue au dojo.  
-Ah bon, il t'as battue?  
-Tu n'imagines pas la force qu'il a dans les bras...  
-Justement si! Il est devenu très fort cet été! Il a même failli battre le Capitaine Kyorakou Shunsui! Et il est en plein entraînement, à ce qu'il paraît...  
-Quoi? Interrompit Tatsuki. Il était aussi avec vous pour Kuchiki-san?  
-Oui. » répondit Orihime en baissant la tête.  
Tatsuki ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait de la bouche de Chad qu'il était parti avec Ichigo, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Orihime lui avoue. Elle avait été tellement réticente à lui avouer pour son Shunshun Rikka...  
Tatsuki allait parler quand elle entendit:  
_« Sort d'explosion n°31, Shakaho! »  
_Une boule de feu écarlate fit alors irruption par la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement, et brûla l'épaule de Tatsuki. Orihime, affolée, fit appel à son pouvoir:  
« Shun'ou, Ayame! Souten kisshun, je repousse! »  
L'épaule brûlée de Tatsuki retrouva son état normal mais Orihime continua:  
« Tsubaki! Kôten Zanshun, je repousse! »  
Mais l'invocation ne fit aucun effet, la cible était invisible et ne semblait plus être présente. Orihime rappela donc Ayame, Tsubaki et Shun'ou, non sans rester aux aguets.  
Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elle vit apparaître Ichigo et Rukia devant elle. Rukia lui demanda:  
« C'est ici qu'un Shakaho a été lancé? »  
Orihime approuva d'un signe de tête pendant qu'Ichigo explorait inutilement les alentours, cherchant à retrouver le lanceur de sorts.  
« Quelqu'un a été blessé? Demanda quand même Ichigo.  
-Non, tout va bien, assura Orihime.  
-C'est étrange tout ça! » Conclut Rukia en partant, suivie par Ichigo.

Ichigo et Rukia étaient retournés à la chambre de la clinique depuis quelques minutes quand ils aperçurent un papillon de l'Enfer voleter par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa sur le bureau et, la seconde d'après, une silhouette féminine se posa silencieusement sur la moquette avant de se retourner vers les adolescents, faisant entendre un mou claquement de ses getas. Le col de son manteau blanc cachait son visage mais quand elle parla, Ichigo la reconnut tout de suite:  
« Yo! Alors tu te caches pas sous ton lit? »  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Kuukaku Shiba se tenait face à lui.

***: on apprend dans l'épisode 140 ou 141 que Orihime rêve de goûter tous les donuts du monde...**


	11. Dangers

La meilleure artificière du Rukongai se trouvait devant Ichigo et Rukia, enlacés sur le lit de l'adolescent avant que Kuukaku ne se pointe.

« Oh, je vous dérange peut-être? Demanda celle-ci.

-A peine, maugréa Ichigo en s'éloignant brutalement de Rukia.

-Kuukaku-dono! Cela fait longtemps! S'exclama cette dernière.

-Eh oui, à l'époque Ichigo te courrait déjà après... A ce que je vois, vous êtes ensemble...

-C'est pour ça que tu te pointes en plein milieu de la nuit dans ma piaule? T'es gonflée! »

Ichigo eut tôt fait de regretter sa réponse, car Kuukaku s'était précipitée sur lui. Elle ôta sa cape de voyage et l'attrapa à la gorge. Rukia, stupéfaite, porta les mains à sa bouche pendant que Kuukaku, ayant mis à terre Ichigo, écrasait copieusement son dos de ses getas.

Du fond de l'armoire, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Soudain, une peluche de lion sortit, visiblement irritée, et s'apprêta à gueuler contre le raffut quand il considéra la scène:

Son ennemi juré était dominé par... Une femme d'âge mûr et, heureusement pour lui, pourvue d'une imposante poitrine qu'exposait un large décolleté.

« Merci d'éliminer ce semblant d'humain! Je me fais à l'instant votre dévoué serviteur! » Beugla-t-il en se jetant sur Kuukaku.

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre: elle enleva une de ses getas et la balança vers la peluche, dont le rembourrage de coton se mit à sortir.

Rukia arborait un sourire amplement satisfait; Ichigo sourit d'un air victorieux, bien qu'un des pieds de Kuukaku se trouve sur sa tête; et celle-ci demanda d'un air ahuri:

« C'est quoi ce truc?

-Si tu me lâches, je te le dirai! Implora Ichigo en souriant encore.

-Bon, soupira Kuukaku, d'accord! Mais attention, je t'ai à l'œil! »

Kuukaku se retira donc, récupéra sa geta écrasant la peluche soumise, et laissa Ichigo se relever, se massant le crâne d'un air vexé. Rukia commença, permettant ainsi à Ichigo de reprendre ses esprits:

« A l'origine, cette peluche...

-Ça s'appelle une peluche? Interrompit Kuukaku.

-... était censée renfermer une pilule de Gikongan... Mais j'ai en fait commandé un Mod-Soul, et comme Ichigo est un humain, nous avons testé d'insérer ce Mod-Soul dan une peluche. L'opération fut une réussite... continua Rukia en ignorant les interruptions de Kuukaku.

-Et on l'a appelé Kon! Termina Ichigo.

-Ça veut toujours pas dire que je suis con! Se défendit le concerné.

-Si tu continues à vivre, c'est parce que j'ai autre chose d plus important à faire! Lui lança Kuukaku. Je suis envoyée par le Capitaine Ukitake Jyuushiro, selon une faveur qu'a demandé Kisuke Urahara et Isshin Kurosaki.

-Et pourquoi t'as été envoyée ici?

-Triple idiot! Interrompit Rukia en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'adolescent. Rappelle-toi qu'Inoue et Arisawa ont été attaquées par une entité non-identifiée.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne? Demanda Ichigo à Kuukaku.

-Avant l'exil de ton père ici, il y a eu une affaire semblable à Karakura visant plusieurs âmes, dont ta mère. Pour résoudre le problème, moi, Kisuke, Yoruichi et Isshin nous sommes réunis.

-Alors tu connais mon père?

-Eh oui! Ça t'épate, hein, le nabot? »

Ichigo se renfrogna et Rukia lui posa une main réconfortante dans le dos, ce qui ramena un semblant de sourire à Ichigo.

« Pour l'instant, continua Kuukaku, on attend de voir ce qui va se passer, c'est pour ça que je vais rester un moment ici...

-Ah non, rétorqua Ichigo, chez moi y'a plus de place!

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais squatter chez toi? Tu rêves, en plus! Je reste avec Kisuke, mais d'abord je dois aller voir ton père. Allez, à la prochaine, le nabot! Bye Kuchiki! »

Kuukaku quitta la pièce et rejoignit la chambre de son vieil ami Isshin, laissant Ichigo et Rukia seuls, dont les pieds écrasaient toujours la peluche à court de souffle. Après un ultime gémissement, Ichigo enleva enfin son pied de la face de l'animal en coton, qui hurla:

« Putain je te jure que je vais te buter!

-Tagueule, Kon! Lui ordonna Rukia.

-D'accord, patronne! »

Kon se porta alors dans un silence obstiné, il ne pouvait qu'obéir à sa 'patronne'.

Ichigo s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et Rukia se mit derrière lui, enlaçant ses épaules avec ses bras maigres.

Ils étaient paisibles, jusqu'à ce que des pressions de reiatsu inhabituelles ne se fassent ressentir. Ichigo voulut se jeter sur son insigne de Shinigami mais Rukia l'en empêcha:

« Tu as Kon donc tu l'utilises! J'en ai marre de toujours avoir à m'occuper de ton corps pendant que tu fais mumuse! »

Ichigo grogna et, après maintes tentatives, parvint à extraire le Gikongan de la peluche inanimée. Il avala la pilule et suivit après Rukia, tous deux vêtus en Shinigamis. Ichigo ordonna à Kon de rester ici, Rukia et lui se précipitèrent par la fenêtre et Ichigo, après avoir fait apparaître des liens spirituels, se dirigea vers une direction au sud de là. Un demi-kilomètre plus loin, il s'arrêta quand il vit deux silhouettes, arrêtées comme eux dans les airs.

Un couple d'adolescents.

L'un, cheveux blonds, multiples piercings un peu partout et yeux noirs, leur dit:

« Oh, des Shinigamis... Quel dommage que nous soyons pressés, j'aurais tellement voulu m'amuser avec vous... Karly, on y va? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène, hormis une mèche d'un blanc lumineux, et aux iris verts à qui il s'adressait lui répondit par l'affirmative et ils se préparèrent à partir quand Karly dit à son compère:

« Attends, Nagi... Ils vont nous suivre et il ne le faut pas si on veut rester discrets...

-Pff, c'est chiant!Rétorqua le dénommé Nagi.

Bon, on va se faire une petite effusion de sang et après ça devrait aller, pas vrai Karly? »

Celle-ci approuva encore une fois par un signe de tête.

Nagi, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche à fanfreluches à demi ouverte sur un torse naissant et musclé, se mit en garde, les poings en avant. Il retroussa ses manches et lança:

« Bon, je commence et tu continueras?

-Comme d'habitude, Nagi... »Soupira Karly.

Cette dernière portait, quand à elle, le costume de Shinigami, ce qui souleva une question chez Rukia:

« Tu es une Shinigami? De quelle division es-tu?

-Quelle importance? La Soul Society n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je suppose que tu es fière d'appartenir à la treizième division? Ce bon vieux Ukitake n'est toujours pas mort?

-Ça suffit, Karly, on a pas besoin des présentations, leur mort sera très rapide... »interrompit narquoisement Nagi.

Karly soupira encore et porta la main à son sabre, qu'elle retira lentement de son fourreau, tout cela pendant que Rukia se demandait comment Karly avait su qu'elle était sous le commandement de Jyuushiro. Comme Ichigo et Rukia s'y attendaient, l'arme de Karly s'agissait d'un long katana. Leurs ennemis voulant apparemment commencer un combat, Ichigo attrapa la poignée de Zangetsu pendant que Rukia ne bougeait pas, se préparant à lancer un sort de Kidô à la moindre occasion.

Orihime et Tatsuki, ayant été attaquées peu de temps auparavant, restèrent ensemble chez la brune pour dîner. Comme à son habitude, Orihime avait voulu aider à la préparation du repas mais la mère de Tatsuki avait encore une fois refusé.

Au moment de passer au dessert, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. La mère de Tatsuki se leva et se posta au seuil, interrogeant sévèrement l'intrus qui avait osé déranger le repas. Celui-ci s'excusa:

« Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, madame, mais est-ce qu'Inoue-san serait ici? Je dois lui parler. »

Du fond de la pièce, Orihime entendit la voix de son ami et se précipita hors de table pour le rejoindre:

« Ishida-kun! Que fais-tu là?

-Eh bien, j'ai appris par Abarai-kun et Rangiku-san que toi et Arisawa aviez été attaquées. Tous deux m'ont aussi dit que tu étais chez Arisawa-san... »

Voyant qu'Uryuu hésitait à continuer, Orihime congédia gentiment la mère de Tatsuki avant de dire:

« Tu peux parler, maintenant.

-La Soul Society a envoyé du renfort, car l'affaire semble sérieuse. Tu te rappelles de Shiba-dono?

-L'amie de Yoruichi-san? Bien sûr, avec a-t-elle été envoyée?

-Je crois qu'elle est venue seule. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que nous soyons tous convoqués demain matin pour une audience avec le Commandant Yamamoto.

-Je vois... Merci beaucoup de t'être déplacé, Ishida-kun! »

Uryuu s'apprêta à partir quand Orihime le retint soudainement par le bras:

« J'ai failli oublier de te demander... A quelle heure c'est, demain?

-Je pense que l'audience se déroulera entre neuf heures et onze heures. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya nous le précisera par l'intermédiaire de Kurosaki.

-Merci, Ishida-kun. »

Orihime fit une bise sur la joue d'Uryuu avant de retourner précipitamment à l'intérieur pour terminer son repas. Le Quincy fut encore surpris du geste d'Orihime et sourit jusqu'à être arrivé chez lui, où son père l'attendait de pied ferme. D'un signe de tête, Ryuuken fit comprendre à son fils qu'une conversation sérieuse s'imposait. Uryuu ne le laissa pas parler et commença:

« Que voulais-tu dire ce matin par 'Tu l'as enfin trouvée'?

-Cela est évident. Te rappelles-tu de notre précédente discussion?

-Tu crois que je vais assurer notre descendance avec elle?

-Et pourquoi pas? Elle a un bon reiatsu et je la soupçonne d'avoir des pouvoirs non-négligeables. Elle serait parfaite. Surtout à en juger par le petit-déjeuner qu'elle t'a concocté...

-Arrête-toi tout de suite! Ce n'est qu'une amie, je ne pense pas qu'elle représentera un jour plus à mes yeux!

-Et pourtant tu es parti cet été pour la protéger...

-Là n'est pas la question! » Interrompit Uryuu en cachant son visage commençant à rougir.

Le dernier des Quincy détourna les talons, annonça qu'il ne mangerait pas et qu'il partait se coucher. Ryuuken étouffa un petit rire et sortit paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant d'en saisir une et de la porter à ses lèvres. Tout en l'allumant avec un briquet, il murmura:

« Ne sais-tu pas que les émotions ne sont pas démontrées physiquement? Un simple regard ou un infime changement de ton reiatsu prouve tout... »

Quatre silhouettes flottaient encore dans les airs, mais l'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout:

Rukia avait été contrainte de libérer Sode no Shirayuki, le plus beau Zanpakutô de type Glace de toute la Soul Society. Un sol gelé l'entourait, elle et son adversaire.

Face à elle, Karly commençait à transpirer sous sa toge de Shinigami. Elle brandit son katana devant elle et prononça:

« Okiro, Houkiboshi 1 ! »

Le long katana se transforma en un kusarigama d'un éclat métallique impressionnant. Une auréole de lumière pâle entourait le corps de Karly, comme si elle était elle-même la Comète.

Voyant que le combat prenait une mauvaise tournure, Rukia déclara alors:

« Sôme no Mai, Tsuki Shiro! »

Un cercle se dessina autour de Karly et rejoignit les cieux. Rukia ramena son Zanpakutô à son état premier, pensant que la victoire était sienne, quand soudain...

« Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec un coup aussi faible et dépourvu d'envie de tuer? »

Karly agita rapidement son kusarigama autour d'elle et le lança brusquement sur Rukia.

Ichigo avait beau être embarqué dans son propre combat contre un étrange humain, il remarqua tout de suite le risque qu'encourait Rukia. Il tourna sur lui-même pour être dans la direction de Karly et...

« Getsuya Tensho! »

La Shinigami au kusarigama prit l'attaque d'Ichigo de plein fouet et Rukia se rendit compte de son erreur: comme cela était déjà arrivé à son frère, elle avait négligé la puissance de l'ennemi... Elle libéra de nouveau son Shikai et se mit en garde pour reprendre son combat.

Ichigo revint à sa place et constata que Nagi l'avait attendu pour lancer une attaque:

« Ça y est, t'as fini de faire le joli cœur? On peut continuer?

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre!

-Très bien, tu vas connaître les conséquences de ton ingratitude... »

Nagi enleva le bracelet de soie noir à son poignet droit pour laisser apparaître un kanji qu'Ichigo ne put identifier à cause de sa distance. Nagi enchaîna:

« Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'électricité... Denjishaku 2 ! »

Un amas de nuages noirs se rassembla au-dessus de leurs têtes, et un éclair s'abattit sur Nagi, le poing levé. L'instant d'après, la météo était redevenue calme mais ce dernier souriait: il contemplait avec satisfaction ses poings armés d'une armure renvoyant des éclairs.

Ichigo, qui surveillait le combat de Rukia, ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était attiré vers son ennemi. Au moment où il le remarqua, Nagi lui cria:

« Voilà la faiblesse de chaque Zanpakutô: leur lame est métallique. Malheureusement pour toi, mon arme est un aimant! »

Ichigo, se rendant compte son erreur, ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde:

« BANKAI!!! »

L'énorme sabre qu'était Zangetsu fit place à un fin katana noir.

« Tensa Zangetsu 3 »

Nagi ne put qu'entendre un cliquetis de chaîne brisée avant de se sentir transpercé au milieu du ventre.

Voyant que son compère était blessé, Karly se retira du combat en emportant Nagi avec elle, et tous deux disparurent dans un shunpô. Ichigo et Rukia ramenèrent leur Zanpakutô à leur était primaire et se rapprochèrent. D'un seul regard, ils surent qu'il était urgent d'aller voir Urahara Kisuke...

Pourtant, quand Ichigo voulut partir, Rukia le retint:

« Ichigo...

-Quoi?

-Merci, sans toi...

-T'as pas à me remercier, c'est rien! » répondit Ichigo en souriant.

Rukia se serra alors dans les bras de l'adolescent et ce dernier fut obligé de casser leur étreinte pour alerter les Shinigamis de Karakura et, si possible, la Soul Society. Car il devenait évident que leurs opposants n'étaient pas pacifistes et voulaient quelque chose de bien précis...

Notes:

-1: « Okiro, Houkiboshi » = 'réveille-toi, Comète'

-2: Denjishaku= 'électro-aimant'

-3: Tensa Zangetsu= 'chaîne céleste de la lune tranchante'


	12. Révélations en tous genres

**~ « Vraiment, tu en es sûre?**

**-Oui, Urahara! C'est une Shinigami déserteuse dont le Shikai prend la forme d'un kusarigama argenté. Répondit Rukia à l'ex-Capitaine de la douzième division.**

**-Et l'autre, tu peux me le décrire? Demanda Kisuke.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu pendant que je combattais mais il était blond avec des yeux sombres et il avait un sacré nombre de piercings aux oreilles et un anneau à la lèvre inférieure. **

**-Et un kanji à l'intérieur du poignet droit. Par contre, j'ai pas pu le voir précisément… Nagi a juste dit que son pouvoir était un aimant électrique. Intervint Ichigo, éloignant systématiquement Ririn qui se collait avec force d'acharnement à son torse. **

**-Oh, c'est une histoire qui devrait décidément beaucoup plaire à Kuukaku. Bon, il est suffisamment tard pour que tu retournes chez toi, Ichigo. Informes-en ton père et surtout Kuukaku, n'oublies pas! »**

**Ichigo et Rukia se levèrent donc et retournèrent à la clinique Kurosaki.**

**« Tu as dit qu'il avait un kanji tatoué au poignet… T'en aurais pas aperçu un autre ailleurs? Demanda Rukia, la mine perplexe.**

**-Non, pourquoi?**

**-Ichigo, réfléchis un peu! Sa manière de combattre ne te rappelles vraiment rien? Sa façon d'invoquer son **_**pouvoir**_**…**

**-C'est vrai qu'il me fait penser à Kariya… Eh, mais c'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas être un Bount, ils ont tous été tués! **

**-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Koga est encore vivant, et tu t'es battu contre lui une fois. Ran'Tao l'a recueilli chez elle quand Yoruichi l'a ramené de son combat contre le Capitaine Hitsugaya!**

**-Tu es en train d'insinuer que Ran'Tao et Koga auraient créé un dernier Bount, qui aurait atteint l'âge adulte en deux mois? Non, tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible! Il y a forcément une autre explication!**

**-C'est tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant en tout cas…**

**-Bon, conclut Ichigo en soupirant, on va aller tirer les vers du nez à Kuukaku! »**

**Rukia approuva avant de fourrer sa main dans celle d'Ichigo. Arrivés à la clinique, ils se séparèrent (à regret pour Rukia) en franchissant le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Kuukaku et Isshin furent interrompus dans la grande discussion qu'ils tenaient. **

**~ Après avoir tout raconté à Kuukaku, cette dernière avoua aux adolescents:**

**« Si on avait fait les choses correctement à l'époque, on n'en serait pas là…**

**-On n'en savait pas suffisamment, la rassura Isshin qui se trouvait assis à son côté. **

**-Quel est leur but? Demanda Rukia. Qui sont-ils réellement?**

**-Karly Hananeiko était 8° siège dans la division d'Isshin. Quand il est allé vivre avec Masaki, Aizen a pris la relève et, après avoir promu son cher Ichimaru au poste de Vice-Capitaine, il a automatiquement légué le 3°siège à Karly. Aizen a dû voir en elle un sorte de réincarnation de lui, on pense que c'est ça qui l'a poussé à promouvoir Karly. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre, hormis sa puissance en recrudescence?**

**-Mais comment tu sais tout ça? Tu n'es pas une Shinigami! S'exclama Ichigo.**

**-Tu n'en es pas complètement un non plus. Je pensais que Yoruichi t'avait averti… Bon, j'ai plus qu'à te le dire moi-même, je suppose…**

**-Je peux le faire si tu veux. » Proposa Isshin.**

**Kuukaku acquiesça avec un demi-sourire et Isshin s'éclaircit la voix pour annoncer:**

**« A l'époque où j'ai connu Masaki, Kuukaku était à la tête de la 7° division, et Kisuke avait pistonné pour faire accepter Tessai peu auparavant dans sa division en tant que son 3° siège. Kuchiki Byakuya, Kaname Tousen et Hitsugaya Toshirô venaient d'être nommés respectivement aux 6°, 9° et 10° divisions. Komamura Sajin précéda Hisagi Shuuhei au poste de Vice-Capitaine de la 9° vingt ans avant. Kuukaku, avec ses artifices et sa tactique de combat, a convaincu tous les autres capitaines, ou presque, et c'est elle qui a contribué à l'intégration de son frère Kaien Shiba dans la 13° division d'Ukitake Jyuushirô. Le Commandant Yamamoto était quand même méfiant quant au mauvais caractère de Kuukaku…**

**-Dis tout de suite que je suis invivable, tant que t'y es! Rétorqua l'intéressée en montrant du regard une geta menaçante. **

**-Mais non, pas du tout! Tu as juste un caractère un peu, heu… explosif!**

**-Ben voyons, ce qu'il faut pas entendre!**

**-C'est pas pour vous interrompre en pleine chamaille, intervint Ichigo en fixant Kuukaku, mais quel est le rapport entre toi et Karly?**

**-C'est… commença Kuukaku.**

**-… Sa belle-fille. » Acheva Rukia.**

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune Shinigami. **

**« Comment l'as-tu su? Demanda Kuukaku.**

**-Kaien-dono m'avait confié peu avant que… qu'il ne meure… Que, quand il avait rencontré Miyako-dono, elle était déjà mère d'un enfant. Je viens de faire le lien, je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais dans la confidence, à l'époque… »**

**~ Rukia baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de son défunt Vice-Capitaine… Et de celui de Miyako, cette femme Shinigami qu'elle avait toujours admirée… Sentant que Rukia n'était pas heureuse en se remémorant ce passé si troublant, Ichigo lui prit affectueusement la main. Rukia crut bon de continuer:**

**« Je l'ai aperçue une seule fois, elle avait à peine un an… Je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite entre ce petit marmot rose et Karly, alors qu'en réalité c'étaient une seule et même personne… Il m'a aussi dit que…**

**-Ça suffit! » Trancha Kuukaku. **

**Rukia releva la tête, incrédule, et questionna l'artificière du regard.**

**« Tout ce que tu as dit est amplement suffisant. Tu devrais aller dormir, je crois pas que continuer à ressasser le passé soit une bonne chose… »**

**Rukia se leva et monta vers la chambre d'Ichigo et celui-ci s'apprêta à la suivre quand Kuukaku lui murmura:**

**« Fais attention à elle. Elle risque d'avoir sacrément besoin de toi pendant les prochains jours… »**

**Ichigo acquiesça et rejoignit Rukia, accoudée au lavabo de la salle de bains, des larmes brillantes commençaient à perler au coin de ses paupières. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et, après l'avoir longuement regardé dans les yeux, Rukia se blottit dans ses bras, faisant sortir tous les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Ichigo l'enserra de ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit, la recouvra chaudement d'une couverture et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa le col de son T-shirt et l'attira vers elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ichigo se coucha donc auprès de Rukia, qui lui murmura alors:**

**« Il m'a aussi dit que Miyako-dono a mis très longtemps à lui révéler que son enfant était… Le fils d'un Hollow…**

**-Quoi? Mais à la Soul Society…**

**-Miyako-dono a été envoyée alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte… Elle a confié à Kaien-dono qu'elle ignorait que le père de Karly était un Hollow. Elle lui avait trouvé une forme humaine… »**

**Rukia ne put continuer et porta ses mains à ses yeux, d'où coulaient de nouvelles larmes. Ichigo la pressa contre lui et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Pourtant, elle ne le lâchait pas. Il décida de veiller sur son sommeil, qui risquait d'être agité. **

**~ Pendant que Rukia bougeait vivement dans son sommeil, Ichigo la ceintura pour l'immobiliser et pensa:**

_**« Si le père de Karly avait forme humaine alors qu'il était un Hollow, alors il devait être un Vasto Lordes. Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible que cette catégorie de Hollow existe avant la trahison d'Aizen et sa fuite avec le Hougyoku? Pff, c'est chiant! Ça voudrait dire que Karly est comme qui dirait un demi-Hollow, et donc qu'elle a la même source de pouvoir que moi? Alors que moi, ayant à peine scellé mes pouvoirs de Hollow en moi, je suis même pas bon à battre un simple Arrankar… Je n'ai toujours pas buté cet enfoiré de Grimmjow, mais je vais pas le laisser vivre plus longtemps celui-là! … »**_

**Un nouveau mouvement de Rukia l'interrompit dans ses pensées. La jeune fille aux yeux d'améthyste ouvrit lentement ses paupières et sourit:**

**« Tu tires une de ces tronches quand il t'arrive de réfléchir! Franchement tu devrais te regarder dans une glace, c'est presque comique!**

**-Rukia… Rendors-toi!**

**-Non, je vais encore revivre ce cauchemar d'il y a si longtemps…**

**-Quel cauchemar? Interrogea l'adolescent.**

**-Celui de la nuit où j'ai tué Kaien-dono… »**

**Ichigo fut abasourdi: Rukia avait tué celui qui était censé être son Vice-Capitaine, celui qu'elle disait tant aimer?**

**« Mais, tu… Commença-t-il.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'y ai été obligée… On ne l'avait pas soupçonné à l'époque, mais Aizen avait déjà commencé ses recherches pour franchir la frontière entre les Hollows et les Shinigamis. Il a donc commencé à créer des nouvelles sortes de Hollows, et l'un d'eux a commencé à tuer plusieurs de notre division… Miyako-dono et des hommes du Keigun ont été envoyés en éclaireur, et ce jour-là, seule Miyako revint vivante. Il se révéla qu'elle était possédée par un Hollow, et c'est ce même Hollow qui a pris possession de Kaien-dono alors que lui, le Capitaine Ukitake et moi, voulions le battre. Le seul moyen de le tuer était de transpercer le corps de son hôte avec un Zanpakutô. Le Capitaine Ukitake, malade depuis son enfance, n'était pas en état de combattre lorsque le Hollow fut face à moi. J'étais obligée de me défendre et Kaien-dono s'est empalé sur mon Zanpakutô… Geste que je regrette encore aujourd'hui…**

**-Rukia… murmura Ichigo.**

**-C'était pour ça que j'étais allée m'excuser auprès de Kuukaku-dono cet été. **

**-Et après elle nous a tous invités à manger chez elle, juste avant qu'on reparte chez nous. Tu as refusé de nous accompagner…**

**-Je devais d'abord retrouver mes pouvoirs! Et puis, Nii-sama voulait s'entretenir avec moi. Nous avons longuement parlé de ma sœur Hisana, sa femme décédée, et il m'a expliqué les promesses auxquelles il était heurté à mon exécution. **

**-Byakuya était marié? Mais alors il m'a menti! Après qu'on se soit affrontés, il m'a avoué n'avoir jamais ressenti de sentiments humains… Il cache bien son jeu!**

**-Il ne l'a jamais dévoilé après la mort d'Hisana! N'oublie pas qu'il est noble et qu'Hisana venait tout comme moi du Rukongai.**

**-Euh, Rukia…**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu crois pas que la conversation s'égare? Il est près de deux heures du matin, et demain on est censés aller au lycée! Je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis bien crevé! »**

**Rukia soupira et se recoucha de son côté du lit, un brin vexée. Ichigo se glissa sous les draps et l'embrassa sur la joue en rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser. En réponse, Rukia se rapprocha de lui pour se blottir contre son torse musclé. **

**~ Le lendemain matin…**

**Fidèle à son habitude, Ichigo écrasa son réveil dès qu'il sonna avant de se redresser dans son lit, les yeux cernés. Il maugréa:**

**« Rukia, bouge-toi de te lever… »**

**L'intéressée soupira et se retourna dans le lit. Ichigo, voyant qu'elle ne coopérait pas, se leva complètement et, d'un coup sec, enleva le drap dans lequel s'était emmitouflé Rukia tout en hurlant:**

**« LEVE-TOI BORDEL!!! »**

**Rukia se retrouva donc par terre mais se releva rapidement pour faire mine d'étrangler Ichigo. Elle mit ses mains autour de sa gorge et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer:**

**« Si tu continues à me réveiller comme ça, tu risques d'avoir de très gros problèmes avec certaines personnes que tu n'apprécies pas… Comme Kuukaku ou même Nii-sama… »**

**Ichigo haussa les épaules puis descendit seul dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, que Yuzu avait bien sûr préparé. Elle l'accueillit avec entrain:**

**« Ichi-nii! Tu as dormi longtemps! J'ai bien cru être obligée de demander à papa de te réveiller…**

**-Pas la peine, j'ai pas dormi… »**

**Ichigo se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de jus de fruits. Il l'ouvrit avant d'en boire la moitié de son contenu d'une seule traite. **

**« Ichi-nii, tu vas t'étouffer! »**

**Yuzu, inquiète, lui retira vivement la bouteille de la bouche et la rangea à sa place. C'est à ce moment-là que Rukia, vêtue de son uniforme, surgit dans la cuisine:**

**« Bonjour, Yuzu! Oh, tu m'as préparé mon déjeuner? Merci beaucoup! »**

**Apparemment préoccupée, Rukia mit un moment avant de dire à Yuzu:**

**« Je crois avoir entendu Karin t'appeler en descendant…**

**-Oh, j'y fonce! Merci Rukia-chan! Et empêche Ichi-nii d'engloutir son repas d'un seul coup s'il te plaît! »**

**Rukia acquiesça et, une fois seule en face d'Ichigo, elle murmura:**

**« Merci pour hier soir… Désolée de t'avoir visiblement empêché de dormir…**

**-C'est pas de ta faute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Est-ce que… »**

**Ichigo allait continuer sa phrase quand soudain:**

**« ICHIGOOOO! BONJOUUUUR!!!! »**

**Isshin s'apprêta à lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le crâne quand il se sentit tiré par le col de son pyjama:**

**« Isshin, t'es vraiment lourd le matin. Je plains tes gosses, ils doivent vraiment en baver…**

**-Kuukaku! C'est notre manière de nous dire bonjour!**

**-Moi je me passerais volontiers de t'envoyer bouler à chaque fois, parce que je suis toujours en retard au lycée après! »**

**Les deux hommes de la maison Kurosaki s'apprêtèrent à se bagarrer une fois de plus quand ils furent assommés en même temps d'une geta. La propriétaire des chaussures soupira:**

**« Pff, pire que Ganju et Kaien quand ils étaient gamins… »**

**Isshin, profondément vexé, retourna à l'étage en gémissant, pendant que Yuzu revenait dans la pièce. Elle surprit Kuukaku, une de ses getas à la main et regardant méchamment l'adolescent:**

**« Pardon, madame, qui êtes-vous?**

**-Ton père m'a invitée ici. Je suis Kuukaku Shiba, une de ses amies.**

**-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait si bien fait son lit hier soir? Vous avez dormi ensemble? **

**-Laisse-la, Yuzu, interrompit Ichigo. Je pense pas que ce soit tes affaires de savoir avec qui dort papa.**

**-Bien dit, le nabot! Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes, j'ai à faire en ville! »**

**Sur ce, Kuukaku se retira et laissa les trois personnes présentes prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ichigo, après avoir fini, monta se changer et prendre son sac, avant d'appeler Rukia pour aller au lycée. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour et s'empressa de le suivre à l'extérieur. Seule, Yuzu soupira:**

**« Ichi-nii ne s'est pas brossé les dents! **

**-Pauvre Rukia-chan, il va avoir une sacrée haleine! » Rétorqua Karin qui venait d'entrer.**

**~ Ichigo et Rukia, main dans la main, marchaient tranquillement dans la rue du lycée quand ils se firent soudainement dépasser par une femme brune. Elle les dépassa à une telle vitesse que, quand elle heurta Rukia, celle-ci glissa et fut rattrapée au dernier moment par Ichigo. Il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et ainsi elle put se relever correctement. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Rukia n'hésita pas à l'embrasser, ce qui surprit Ichigo. Ils allaient se séparer quand ils entendirent:**

**« Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Bon… »**

**Orihime s'interrompit en voyant Ichigo et Rukia si étroitement enlacés. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle courut seule vers le lycée. Ichigo et Rukia, déconcertés, continuèrent leur chemin mais, quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils furent réprimandés en passant devant la grille:**

**« Eh ben, si c'est pas triste d'arriver en retard seulement pour bécoter avant les cours… »**

**La femme qui avait dit ça se montra, se révélant être, à la plus grande surprise d'Ichigo, Kuukaku:**

**« Hey, le nabot! Kuchiki, vous êtes en retard, bougez-vous!**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, Kuukaku-san? Demanda Ichigo**

**-Comme je vais rester ici un petit moment, j'ai pris un job de surveillante à temps partiel. Histoire de t'avoir à l'œil! »**

**Kuukaku ébaucha un sourire narquois et Ichigo, prenant de nouveau la main de Rukia, se précipita vers sa salle de classe. **

**« En voilà une tenue pour travailler, lui fit remarquer une voix.**

**-Isshin, t'es pas censé bosser à ta clinique à cette heure-là?**

**-Si, mais je me disais qu'il fallait bien que je vérifie si tu travaillais bien. Mais une surveillante ne doit pas porter un uniforme de lycéenne, tu vois bien qu'il t'es trop petit! »**

**En effet, le chemisier entrouvert de Kuukaku laissait voir un décolleté rivalisant avec celui de Rangiku; et sa jupe lui arrivait limite au bas du dos. **

**« Je sais, Isshin, mais je me disais qu'il y a pas tellement de différence entre une surveillante… Bon, je vais mettre l'autre tenue, alors. Bon, va bosser, toi! Sinon tu pourrais avoir des morts sur la conscience! »**

**Isshin s'en alla donc et Kuukaku, après s'être changée, se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour aller se présenter. **


	13. Une réalité fait surface

~L'heure de la pause du matin sonna, et la bande se réunit comme son habitude sur le toit du lycée. Orihime paraissait déprimée dans son coin et Tatsuki déployait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour lui redonner le sourire:

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas? Tu as fait un cauchemar où Enraku**1** se faisait décapiter, comme la dernière fois? Si ce n'est que ça, faut te faire à l'idée que…

-Tatsuki-chan, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi un peu…

-Orihime… »

Orihime regarda durement son amie pour la convaincre de ses dires et celle-ci se résigna. Elle rejoignit Ichigo et les autres, l'air ennuyée.

Orihime se déplaça à l'autre bout du toit, tout contre la clôture métallique, se mit à genoux et posa sa tête dessus en s'entourant de ses bras. Peu de temps après, ses épaules se secouaient doucement, comme si elle riait, ou pire, si elle pleurait…

Tatsuki soupira et fit un effort colossal pour se mêler à la conversation de Keigo et Mizuiro, portant aujourd'hui sur le contrôle que leur avait imposé un de leur professeurs:

« Tu te rends compte, Mizuiro, il nous avait même pas prévenu!

-Asano-san, si tu étais plus attentif, tu l'aurais entendu nous prévenir…

-Mais pourquoi tu es toujours aussi poli et distant à la fois avec moi? On est des amis de longue date, pourtant! Et toujours ce Ishida qui traîne dans les parages, pourquoi un mec avec aussi peu d'humour peut-il s'incruster avec nous? … »

Keigo continua de se poser les questions existentielles qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur l'injustice de ce monde, ne remarquant même pas qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Le groupe entier continuait de discuter de tout et de rien sans Keigo, toujours ancré dans ses pensées si rarement élaborées, quand soudain la porte de l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une haute silhouette familière à un bon nombre d'adolescents…

« C'est quoi ce rassemblement sur le toit? Vous savez pas que c'est interdit, peut-être? Alors que c'est votre deuxième année dans ce lycée? Mais quel foutage de gueule! »

Pendant que Kuukaku _**(vous croyiez que c'était qui d'autre?)**_s'égosillait sur les interdits du lycée, Ichigo se plaignit mentalement:

_« *Putain mais elle en a pas marre de venir nous faire chier celle-là? D'abord elle s'incruste chez moi, et après elle se ramène au lycée! En plus, ça plombe toute l'ambiance! …* »_

Un choc brutal le ramena à la réalité: apparemment, Kuukaku n'avait pas quitté ses fidèles getas et s'en servait sur sa tête tout en hurlant:

« Bordel Ichigo, réveille-toi un peu! J'ai l'impression de parler à une armoire, là!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, putain?

-Parles meilleur, je suis surveillante maintenant!

-C'est censé t'autoriser à frapper les élèves? »

Nouveau coup de geta dans le crâne, Ichigo décida donc de s'éloigner à dix mètres de Kuukaku, elle représentait une vraie menace pour quiconque avait le malheur de dire les mauvais mots.

« Non mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Un message de la part de Kisuke…

-Il nous lâche plus, lui! Ok, il veut me dire quoi?

-Viens par là! »

Kuukaku lui désigna l'escalier du menton et Ichigo la suivit, aussitôt imité par Rukia, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis la veille au soir.

~Keigo et Mizuiro avaient observé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, et Keigo remarqua instantanément:

« Ichigo connaît une si belle femme? Et il nous l'a pas dit? Faux frère!

-Une femme mature à forte poitrine, qui plus est… continua Mizuiro, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut! Comparée à elle, Aki ne vaut rien!

-Aki? Demanda Keigo.

-Mon ancienne copine! Tu n'es plus à jour, décidément!

-Pourquoi tu les changes toutes les semaines? »

Tous deux continuèrent leur conversation avec insouciance pendant qu'Orihime était toujours recroquevillée dans son coin.

Ses pensées étaient pour le moins noires:

_« *Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san… Même si je le savais, les voir comme ça… Ça me fait mal, tellement mal… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée? C'était si évident dès le début… Même quand Kuchiki-san nous avait assuré que Kurosaki-kun était juste son ami…* »_

Tatsuki était toujours peinée de voir Orihime dans cet état, et elle s'aperçut qu'Uryuu la regardait également. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

« Tu devrais aller la voir… Je crois qu'elle ne m'avouera rien, mais tu as des chances qu'elle t'écoute, voire même se confie… Allez, fais pas ton timide! »

Uryuu fut surpris mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'adolescente en position fœtale d'un pas assez hésitant. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, Orihime releva la tête, révélant un visage ruisselant de larmes. Son regard débordait de mélancolie, elle semblait vouloir congédier Uryuu, mais ce dernier fit tout le contraire: il eut même le culot de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quelques instants de silence se passèrent, puis Orihime cessa de pleurer, s'essuyant les joues avec ses poignets. Uryuu sortit alors un mouchoir de soie de sa poche et le lui tendit avec un petit sourire. Orihime fut touchée de l'attention du Quincy mais ne prit pas l'étoffe et la lui rendit en s'excusant:

« Je vais la salir, et ce serait dommage…

-Tu sais, Inoue-san, qu'un mouchoir est fait pour être sali et ensuite lavé? Allez, je préfère te voir souriante que le regard embué de larmes! »

Les paroles du jeune homme eurent l'effet de réconforter Orihime, qui s'essuya donc copieusement les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle serrait le morceau de tissu dans son poing, qu'elle regarda pendant longtemps, les pensées s'enchaînant confusément dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Uryuu en recommençant à sangloter doucement. Uryuu eut un nouveau soubresaut de surprise et, d'un geste mal assuré, passa un bras timide autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

~Plus loin, Rangiku et Renji observaient la scène, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes. La jeune femme murmura:

« J'étais sûre qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux deux… Ce Quincy, tout de même, il est assez imprévisible… Il a toujours l'air sévère, mais là, il se révèle tellement affectueux, c'est si romantique! »

Renji, un bras autour de sa taille, grogna:

« Compare-moi à un gorille tant qu'on y est!

-Non, pas du tout! Mais ton Zanpakutô est bien un babouin, tu ne peux pas le nier! Tu es aussi bourru que lui! »

Les mots de Rangiku ne confortèrent pas Renji, elles eurent au contraire le don de le faire rechigner encore plus. Rangiku pouffa:

« On dirait un gosse pourri-gâté, là, c'est pas pour t'embêter mais bon…

-…

-Allez, je rigolais! Arrête de bouder! T'es censé être adulte, je me trompe?

-Si c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques… »

Pour le consoler, Rangiku lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue, ce qui ne passa vraiment pas inaperçu avec tous les élèves autour.

Voyant qu'il était un des centres d'attention, il se mit à rougir et Rangiku salua son assemblée avec un grand sourire.

« Par contre, lui souffla Renji, essaye d'arrêter d'avoir toujours l'air bourrée…

-Pourquoi, ça te plaît pas?

-Là n'est pas la question, je passe pour un con sinon! »

Rangiku étouffa un petit rire et adressa un sourire rayonnant au Shinigami aux cheveux écarlates.

Non loin d'eux, Keigo railla:

« La Saint Valentin a été avancée ou quoi? »

~Ichigo, Rukia et Kuukaku s'enfermèrent dans une petite salle de classe rarement utilisée. A l'intérieur, Kuukaku s'assit négligemment sur le bureau réservé au professeur et les adolescents firent de même sur les pupitres faisant face.

« Bon, commença Kuukaku, on a pas tellement de nouvelles infos sur Nagi et Karly, mais Kisuke voulait…

-Me parler, je sais… avoua Rukia.

-Tu n'étais pas en état de tout nous raconter hier soir, alors maintenant il aimerait bien savoir… »

Rukia soupira et, grâce à une pression de la main d'Ichigo sur son épaule, elle répéta ce qu'elle avait avoué au jeune Shinigami la veille au soir, ou plutôt avant l'aube…

« Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir un truc de louche avec Karly, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre lorsqu'on s'en est occupés…

-Comment ça?

-Kisuke avait été contraint de libérer son Bankai et, crois-moi, il fallait vraiment qu'il en ait marre… Le terrain à vingt kilomètres autour était dévasté, dis-toi qu'à côté, le cratère qu'ont provoqué les Arrankars pour venir était vraiment petit.

-Il ressemble à quoi, son Bankai? Demanda Ichigo, un brin curieux.

-Ça, tu le verras au moment venu, si jamais tu n'arrives pas à voir le bout du combat. Mais sa puissance est vraiment au-dessus de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer… Ton Bankai n'égale pas un centième de sa puissance… »

Kuukaku se tut, s'amusant de voir les têtes impressionnées d'Ichigo et Rukia.

« En tout cas, reprit-elle, faites attention à vous, et passez voir Urahara après les cours, je vous accompagnerai. »

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, après quoi Kuukaku fila comme une flèche et Ichigo et Rukia, eux, regagnèrent tranquillement leur salle de classe.

~Orihime et Uryuu furent les derniers à quitter le toit du lycée. Quand elle eut fini de pleurer, Orihime s'était excusée auprès de son camarade:

« Je suis désolée… Oh, j'ai taché ta chemise! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je…

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave! Assura le Quincy. Tu te sens de continuer les cours? »

Orihime fut vraiment gênée que le jeune homme s'inquiète autant pour elle, comme si c'était normal. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien… En omettant son comportement des derniers jours, bien sûr. Uryuu dut prendre son silence pour un non car il la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Orihime se débattit faiblement:

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien! Tu vois, je suis en forme! Avoua Orihime en commençant à courir sur place

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état alors?

-Je… »

Orihime s'immobilisa dans son exercice physique pour baisser la tête. Croyant qu'Orihime ne lui dirait rien, Uryuu s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand il entendit murmurer:

« Kurosaki-kun… Même si je savais pour lui et Kuchiki-san… J'ai toujours eu un petit espoir que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, que Kurosaki-kun se retournerait aussitôt vers moi… Pardon, Ishida-kun, je dois vraiment paraître comme une gamine à pleurer comme ça…

-Non, pas du tout. Assura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

-Ne prétends pas le contraire, je vois bien que tu ne le penses pas… Merci beaucoup d'être resté à côté de moi, je t'en suis reconnaissante…

-Ce n'est rien, je… » commença Uryuu, mais il fut interrompu par Orihime.

Elle prenait soudain de grandes inspirations, Uryuu en était à se demander si elle n'était pas malade quand il sentit une caresse effleurer ses lèvres, puis se poser doucement. Sentant des petites mains s'apposer contre son cou et l'odeur qui émanait des cheveux d'Orihime, il la serra contre lui. Puis une larme salée l'effleura, Orihime n'avait pu s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer. Aussi vite qu'elle l'avait embrassé, Orihime s'enfuit en courant en proférant des excuses. Uryuu resta un long moment immobile, se demandant si ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Il allait prendre le chemin de sa salle de classe quand une voix moqueuse qui lui rappelait quelqu'un lui dit:

« Oh, on dirait vraiment que ton premier baiser t'a perturbé, Ishida!

-Kuukaku-san!

-Alors, comment c'était? »

Après un long moment silencieux, Uryuu finit par murmurer:

« Humide… mais doux…

-J'y crois pas, il y avait vraiment un cœur dans cette chose-là! S'exclama Kuukaku en plantant son index dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Bon, je te raccompagne en cours, tu es en train de louper une superbe leçon de japonais je crois… »

Uryuu acquiesça, toujours pensif, et suivit docilement Kuukaku dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il s'assit à son pupitre et sortit ses affaires, un sourire béat s'attardait sur ses lèvres, ce dont Keigo et Mizuiro s'empressèrent de se moquer. Évidemment, Uryuu leur lança un regard assassin qui les fit taire sur le champ, en remontant d'un geste ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez aquilin.

~Orihime courait à perdre haleine jusqu'à chez elle, quand elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses clés, restées dans son sac, se trouvant encore au lycée.

_« *Quelle catastrophe, suis-je si bête? Oui, car c'est pas comme ça que j'aurais dû remercier Ishida-kun, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, franchement, je me le demande…* »_

Elle fut sauvée par sa voisine d'en face, une dame âgée de la quarantaine se nommant Shinmura, possédant le double de toutes les clés du quartier, prête ainsi à sauver de la panade n'importe qui habitant dans le coin. Elle lui ouvrit sa porte et Orihime la remercia rapidement en fermant la porte, se précipitant pour engloutir quelque ingrédient que contiendrait son frigo. Elle en sortit un grand pot de crème glacée, se saisit d'une cuillère et se jeta dans son divan pour entamer l'aliment congelé. Rapidement, elle se plaignit:

« Aïe, je me suis encore gelé le cerveau! Qu'est-ce que disait Tatsuki-chan la dernière fois? … Ah oui, elle me conseillait de manger lentement… Mais c'est tellement bon, comment résister au désir de tout manger d'un coup? »

Elle mangea encore trop vite et se frappa la tête de sa main. Un objet métallique heurta son front et Orihime se rappela qu'il s'agissait du bracelet offert par Uryuu.

« Ishida-kun… »

Elle passa tous les moments où il avait été là pour elle en revue, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient nombreux, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Pendant trop longtemps, son attention avait été retenue par Ichigo, et elle n'avait pas tenu compte d'Uryuu… Son comportement n'avait pas radicalement changé, c'était elle qui n'avait pas été capable de le voir comme il était vraiment…

Elle regardait encore son bracelet quand des coups frappés à la porte lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Orihime se leva donc et ouvrit la porte, découvrant…

_Notes:_

_- Enraku: nom d'un ours en peluche appartenant à Orihime, dont on apprend le nom dans l'épisode 2, au moment où le Hollow Acid Wire l'attaque…_


	14. Absences

_**Orihime regardait encore son bracelet quand des coups frappés à la porte lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Orihime se leva donc ouvrir la porte, découvrant…**_

**~Devant la jeune fille se tenait un jeune homme avec un masque de Hollow, cachant la totalité de son visage. Il portait un long manteau beige et des chaussures de ville plates. Une voix d'outre-tombe lui ordonna:**

**« Viens avec moi… Tu n'as pas le choix, Hachi a besoin de te parler. »**

**L'homme enleva soudain son masque et railla:**

**« Tu n'aurais jamais cru que c'était moi, Orihime-chan, hein?**

**-Hirako-kun… **

**-Allez, on y va! »**

**Shinji prit Orihime par le bras et se déplaça avec elle dans les airs jusqu'au hangar que lui et le reste des Vizards occupaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux atterrirent devant la cour du hangar. Hachi se trouvait au seuil de la double porte, et ouvrit d'emblée une ouverture dans sa barrière. Mais Shinji l'en empêcha d'un geste du bras avant d'annoncer:**

**« Laisse Orihime-chan nous montrer comment elle arrive à traverser ta barrière sans la détruire. »**

**Hachi acquiesça et se recula un peu, sans doute par méfiance. Orihime, le bras de Shinji toujours agrippé au sien, plaqua sa main sur la barrière, des ondes s'en échappant. Un instant plus tard, elle avança tout simplement sa main comme s'il n'y avait rien en face d'elle, et elle traversa avec Shinji l'espace qui la séparait de Hachi. Ce dernier était abasourdi, mais Hiyori surgit et hurla:**

**« Bon, Hachi, tu voulais la voir alors bouge-toi, on a pas que ça à faire! »**

**Le concerné appela Orihime près de lui pendant qu'Hiyori assénait à Shinji un énième coup de tongue dans la tronche pour une raison qu'elle n'avoua pas, sans doute parce qu'elle était de nature à aimer faire souffrir les gens…**

**Shinji lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, une main sur la joue rougie:**

**« Hiyori-chan, pourquoi es-tu si sadique?**

**-Qui est sadique? ****Répondit la jeune fille à dent de serpent en le menaçant encore de sa tongue.**

**-Aaaaaah nan mais j'ai rien dit! Tu m'aimes tellement que tu me frappes, j'ai compris, maintenant! »**

**Hiyori esquissa un sourire et détourna les talons, pendant qu'Hachi discutait paisiblement avec Orihime, isolés dans un coin de la grande pièce. **

**« Kurosaki! Sais-tu où est Inoue-san? »**

**Essoufflé, Uryuu courait partout pour demander aux différents élèves s'ils avaient vus Orihime.**

**« Nan, pourquoi? Vous z'avez un rendez-vous? »**

**La mauvaise foi d'Ichigo était due au fait que, quand Uryuu avait déboulé, il était tranquillement assis à côté de Rukia pour parler de choses personnelles…**

**« Kurosaki, réfléchis un peu… C'est ta voisine, tu dois bien le savoir, non?**

**-Putain Ishida tu me saoules! Si je te dis que je sais pas où elle est, c'est que je le sais pas! Même si je suis un peu voisin avec elle, je connais pas son emploi du temps à la minute! ****1** »

Uryuu soupira et s'élança en courrant vers Rangiku et Tôshiro, bavardant dans un coin du toit du lycée.

« Rangiku-san, vous savez où est allée Inoue-san?

-Sûrement chez elle! Oh, j'y pense, ramène-lui ses affaires, elle les a laissées ici… »

Uryuu repartit à la hâte, sans remercier la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur:

« Ah, c'est trop mignon… L'amour humain est tellement beau… » murmura-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers Renji, se vantant de sa force auprès de Yumichika et Ikkaku, Uryuu entrait dans la salle de classe. Sur le pupitre d'Orihime se trouvaient quelques stylos et un cahier violet fermé. Il s'en saisit, prit le sac à main posé au pied de la chaise et fourra les stylos et le cahier à l'intérieur, veillant à ne pas abîmer son contenu. Prenant son propre sac, il se précipita à l'extérieur du lycée et courut chez Orihime. Tatsuki ayant vu la scène avec Ichigo, elle se lança à la poursuite d'Uryuu: si Orihime avait disparu sans l'en avertir, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la porte de la jeune fille, ils ne se saluèrent pas et Uryuu frappa trois coups à la porte. Le battant n'étant pas fermé, la porte s'entrouvrit. Tatsuki en fut intriguée et pénétra la première dans l'appartement. Sur la table basse, elle découvrit un pot de crème glacée abandonné, et une cuillère à café posée à côté. Elle examina toutes les pièces et revint dans le salon, où se tenait Ishida, immobile, un objet brillant dans la main. Tatsuki lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, il répondit:

« Un bracelet… que… je lui ai… offert…

-Montre-moi le! »

Uryuu lui passa l'objet et Tatsuki le regarda pendant un long moment.

« Il est mouillé… Comme si elle avait pleuré dessus… » constata-t-elle.

Tous deux n'eurent pas le temps de débattre sur ce propos que des reiatsu se firent ressentir. Ils n'étaient pas familiers, et assez inquiétants. La seconde d'après, deux personnes étaient sur le seuil de la porte.

~L'homme blond aux piercings demanda:

**« Où est-elle?**

-De qui voulez-vous parler? Demanda Uryuu en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

**-De la rouquine de la dernière fois! » **Répondit la jeune femme brune qui se tenait à côté de l'homme.

Si elle n'avait pas des mèches blanches, Tatsuki et Uryuu auraient pu la confondre avec Rukia, si on omettait qu'aucune mèche n'entravait son visage et que ses cheveux étaient plus longs.

« Qui êtes vous? Voulut savoir Tatsuki.

**-Si tu nous dis où est la rouquine, on te le dira peut-être! **Railla la brune.

-Vous… commença Uryuu en touchant son bracelet de Quincy, faisant augmenter la puissance de son reiatsu.

**-Oh… Un Quincy… Nous sommes donc deux, avoua l'homme, à être ceux d'une espèce en voie d'extinction…**

**-Tagueule, Nagi, on a pas le temps de papoter! On retrouve la fille et on se casse!**

**-Karly, tu sais à quel point je déteste ton langage…**

**-Rien à foutre! **Balaya la dénommée Karly. **Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois, où est la rouquine? »** Demanda-t-elle en portant la main à la poignée de son sabre, qu'elle portait à sa ceinture.

Conscients de la menace et de son ignorance, Uryuu empoigna son bracelet de Quincy et fit ainsi apparaître un arc d'énergie spirituelle.

« Arisawa, dit-il, je te conseille de t'éloigner, tu risques d'être prise entre deux feux. Retrouve-la pendant que je m'occupe d'eux! »

Tatsuki n'ayant que peu d'autres alternatives, elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, Karly et Nagi ne voulaient pas la laisser passer. Détournant leur attention d'Uryuu, ils bloquèrent le passage de la porte et narguèrent Tatsuki du regard. Karly attrapa Tatsuki par le poignet afin de l'empêcher de faire un geste mais fut interrompue. Deux flèches de reiatsu la menaçait, elle et Nagi, donc elle usa du Shunpô pour sortir de la pièce, retenant Tatsuki en faisant mine de l'étrangler.

**« Hey, Quincy, on dirait que tu oublies que ton amie est à notre merci. Karly, tu sais quoi faire! » **annonça Nagi.

Hochant la tête, Karly dégaina de sa main libre son Zanpakutô et le porta à la gorge de Tatsuki.

**« Si tu essayes de nous nuire avec ton arc de pacotille, **continua Nagi, **elle risque de voir son joli petit cou d'un autre angle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Allez, ne sois pas l'idiot dont tu as l'air et dis-nous où est la gamine! Ah, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu ne sais pas toi-même où elle est! Tant pis, on garde celle-ci! On se reverra, t'inquiète pas! »**

Nagi rejoignit Karly en deux foulées et, s'agrippant à son coude, ils disparurent dans une foulée de Shunpô. Une fois seul, Uryuu fit disparaître son arc et s'agenouilla au sol en tapant du poing. Un instant plus tard, il se releva et fit apparaître les Reiraku de Tatsuki, Nagi et Karly et entreprit de les suivre, devinant que, s'il les suivait, il retrouverait forcément Orihime.

~Ichigo et Rukia étaient retournés chez Kisuke, accompagnés de Kuukaku, et étaient maintenant installés autour de la table de bois où étaient posé un service à thé, dont Nova se servait pour verser un liquide verdâtre dans des tasses en porcelaine.

« Euh, Kisuke, c'est vraiment du thé dans ta théière?

-Bien sûr, tu crois quoi? Que je veux vous empoisonner? Pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que je suis un méchant vendeur de bonbons? » Se lamenta Kisuke.

Pendant qu'il fourrait un visage à fausses larmes dans ses mains, Ichigo et Rukia se regardaient, prêts à pouffer.

« Plus sérieusement, dit Kisuke en se cachant un visage normal derrière son éternel éventail, je crois qu'on a découvert pourquoi Karly a déserté, et peut-être aussi pourquoi elle est à Karakura.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous le dire, bordel? S'emporta Ichigo en frappant violemment la table de son poing.

-Voyons, calme-toi, Kurosaki-san! Rien ne presse, aucune vie n'est en danger! Tu n'as pas besoin de me détruire ma table à thé!

-Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse bouffer ton bob et tes getas? Menaça l'adolescent.

-Bon, bon, ça va… En fait, tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que Aizen manipulait toute sa division. On a donc pensé qu'il avait usé de sa technique d'hypnose sur Karly. Et puis, on sait qu'elle a déserté il y a environ trente ans. Hinamori-san était à peine nommée Vice-Capitaine, donc on peut éloigner l'hypothèse qu'elles soient complices si Aizen les avait hypnotisées en même temps. De plus, je pense que tu connais assez Hinamori-san pour…

-Nan, je la connais pas! Les seuls que je connaisse sont ceux que j'ai battus!

-C'est vrai… Bon, Hinamori-san admirait tellement Aizen qu'il n'a eu aucune difficulté à la conditionner comme il le voulait. Je pense que Karly-san n'a pas réagi de la même façon. Donc, selon moi et Yoruichi ici présente, avoua Kisuke en désignant un chat noir endormi près de lui, Karly serait à Karakura pour se venger d'Aizen.

-En faisant quoi?

-C'est ce que nous ignorons! » Dit la voix masculine d'une Yoruichi transformée en chat.

Rukia sursauta, elle ne connaissait Yoruichi que selon les dires qu'elle avait entendu de la Soul Society. Quand elle était devenue une Shinigami, Yoruichi avait déjà pris la fuite avec Urahara. Alors elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir un chat devant elle. Yoruichi dût le percevoir car elle lui dit:

« Oui, je suis Yoruichi Shihouin. Ma forme de chat est très pratique pour me camoufler et me faufiler un peu partout. Bon, je vais reprendre ma forme humaine. Si tu es toujours aussi peureux, tu peux te retourner, Ichigo! »

Yoruichi se cala derrière le dos de Kisuke et reprit sa forme humaine, nue comme un ver. La réaction d'Ichigo ne se fit pas attendre:

« Putain, pourquoi t'as pas encore le réflexe d'enfiler des fringues quand tu te transformes? C'est quand même pas dur, on appelle ça le savoir-vivre, bordel!

-Oh, j'adore toujours autant voir des adolescents puceaux… Tu devrais vraiment en profiter, tu sais…

-TAGUEULE ET VA T'HABILLER, EN COMMENCANT PAR METTRE DES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS, PAS COMME LA DERNIERE FOIS!!

-Bon, si tu y tiens tant… »

Nova, en parfait gentleman, apporta un tas d'étoffes devant Yoruichi, qui se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements, pendant qu'Ichigo détournait le regard et que Rukia baissait la tête, gênée. À l'entente des hurlements d'Ichigo, une peluche de poussin à robe bleue se jeta sur son torse en hurlant:

« ICHIGOOOOOO! Pourquoi tu viens pas me voir plus souvent?

-Tu me fais vraiment chier, Ririn! » Se contenta de répondre Ichigo.

L'adolescent lutta donc contre la peluche, qui avait apparemment une vraie dévotion au torse musclé d'Ichigo. Rukia regardait la scène avec un demi sourire, l'envie d'arracher elle-même la peluche de son ami(…) résonnant fortement dans son esprit. Finalement, ce fut le charitable Nova qui aggripa le bras de sa camarade pour l'emmener auprès de Jinta, qui s'occuperait sûrement de lui faire passer l'envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

~Renji, Rangiku et Tôshiro discutaient tranquillement de la Soul Society sur le chemin de l'appartement d'Orihime. Main dans la main, Renji et Rangiku souriaient comme des adolescents. Tôshiro paraissait gêné et, heureusement pour lui, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Il alla d'emblée dans la chambre prendre contact avec Yamamoto, pendant que Renji et Rangiku s'installaient sur le canapé. Renji commença:

« Eh, c'est pas censé être bizarre qu'Inoue soit pas là?

-Oh, tu te soucies plus d'elle que moi? Demanda Rangiku, un brin vexée. C'est sans doute le Quincy qui l'a emmenée chez lui! T'en fais pas, va!

-C'est pas ça, je…

-Allez, tu vas pas me dire que tu veux qu'on papote encore? » s'enquit Rangiku en lui adressant un clin d'œil, l'air complice.

Renji rougit et comprit le message. Il prit Rangiku dans ses bras et la coucha sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant.

Laissant le couple à ses affaires, Tôshiro faisait son rapport à Yamamoto, quand celui-ci lui dit:

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, Capitaine Hitsugaya, que l'état de la Vice-Capitaine de la 5° division Hinamori Momo s'est aggravé. Le Capitaine Unohana veille sur elle mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas d'une grande aide.

-Hinamori-san, admit Retsu en surgissant soudain dans la pièce, a replongé dans son coma. Cependant… Je crois que vous feriez bien de venir jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas, Commandant Yamamoto?

-Assurément. Assura ce dernier. Je vous envoie à l'instant une autorisation pour pénétrer dans une Senkaimon qui vous ramènera directement dans le couloir menant à la chambre du Vice-Capitaine Hinamori. Un Papillon de l'Enfer est déjà en route. »

Yamamoto n'ajouta rien et, au moment où la communication était coupée, une Senkaimon apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte coulissante de la pièce. Le Papillon de l'Enfer posé sur l'épaule, Tôshiro franchit le seuil de la Senkaimon sans hésitation et courut tout le long du trajet qui le séparait de son amie d'enfance. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir de l'hôpital de la 4° division, il n'hésita pas à entrer brutalement dans la chambre d'Hinamori et s'assit à son chevet, attendant les explications de Retsu, debout dans l'un des coins sombres de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Tôshiro entendit la comateuse murmurer:

« Shiro-chan, non… Capitaine Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya-kun… »

Le concerné fut frappé de stupeur, et ce fut là que Retsu intervint:

« Je crois que vous avez compris comment réveiller Hinamori-san… Elle n'attend que vous, je me retire. Je repasserai dans une heure. »

Le Capitaine Unohana s'éclipsa directement pendant que Tôshiro se rapprochait lentement du lit d'Hinamori. Il était tendu, et la respiration de la jeune Shinigami était saccadée. Tôshiro fourra sa main dans l'une de celle d'Hinamori, pour poser sa main libre sur le front de son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux…

_**Notes:**_

-1: réplique du film « _**30 ans sinon rien! **_»(avec la sublime Jennifer Garner…) que j'ai tellement adoré que j'ai pas hésité à réutiliser à ma sauce!


	15. Réveils de consciences

_**Kikou tout le monde!**_

_**Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire:**_

_**« T'as mis vachement longtemps à publier! »**_

_**Et c'est vrai, je suis désolée!**_

_**J'ai été touchée au début par une fleminite aiguë, mais il faut dire que faire la navette entre ici et fanfic-fr (là où je poste plus souvent, j'avoue) est plutôt éreintant. **_

_**Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'essaierai de vous mettre la fin graduellement (et de penser à mettre tous les chapitres restants sans vous faire attendre aussi longtemps)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Tôshiro, une main dans celle d'Hinamori, regardait le visage de son amie d'enfance, ne sachant si elle était réellement réveillée. Ses yeux noisettes ouverts, la jeune fille fixait le Capitaine de la 10ème division sans bouger ni parler. L'échange muet dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinamori murmure:

« Shiro-chan…

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu dois m'appeler 'Capitaine Hitsugaya'? » Rétorqua l'enfant aux cheveux argentés.

Hinamori esquissa un faible sourire mais qui rassura grandement son ami d'enfance: elle était vraiment réveillée et en pleine possession de ses esprits, c'est du moins ce qu'il pouvait constater pour le moment. Il sourit encore en sentant les doigts de son amie serrer les siens.

« Hinamori…

-Shiro-chan, j'ai eu si peur! Je n'arrivais pas à m'en aller, le Capitaine Aizen me suivait partout avec ce Capitaine Ichimaru, et je… »

Les larmes brillèrent à ses yeux et Tôshiro prit son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de la consoler de la sorte, mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi? Cela aussi il l'ignorait.

« Hinamori, j'en ai marre de te répéter de m'a…

-Shiro-chan! Pourquoi je devrais pas t'appeler comme avant? On se connaît depuis si longtemps!

-Je suis Capitaine, j'ai un grade plus élevé que le tien. C'est comme ça et pas autrement! Tu n'as pas changé, c'est indéniable!

-Quoi?

-Ah, laisse tomber, va! Tu ferais plutôt mieux de te reposer un peu plus, tes cernes ne sont pas plus jolies que la dernière fois!

-Mais Shiro-chan…

-Arrête, tu risque de retomber mal si tu m'obéis pas! Le Capitaine Unohana est sûrement de mon avis! »

L'argument était de taille, et Hinamori se recoucha donc sur son lit, Tôshiro bordant ses draps de manière à s'assurer qu'elle lui obéirait. Un grand silence s'installa, et Hinamori finit par se rendormir. Quelques instants plus tard, Retsu revint dans la pièce et demanda à Tôshiro:

« Comment se porte Hinamori-san?

-Comme un charme. Mais j'ai préféré lui ordonner de se reposer après s'être enfin réveillée. Ai-je bien fait, Capitaine Unohana?

-Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire! Bien, je pense que vous pouvez disposer. Pensez aussi à aller rendre compte de ceci au Commandant Yamamoto.

-Je m'y rends maintenant. Merci pour tout, Capitaine Unohana. »

Tôshiro salua brièvement Retsu de la tête et utilisa le Shunpô pour rejoindre le bureau de Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, le Capitaine des Capitaines. Celui-ci écouta ses dires en silence et lui signifia qu'il avait le choix de retourner à Karakura ou non pour s'entraîner. Tôshiro décida de rester un peu de temps à la Soul Society, pour veiller à ce qu'Hinamori ne rechute pas.

Orihime apprenait de Hachi tout ce qui lui servirait sur le champ de bataille, afin de pouvoir utiliser son Shunshun Rikka sans une seule faille. Celui-ci la regardait s'évertuer à appeler mentalement son pouvoir pour plus d'efficacité et un effet de surprise mieux assuré. Au bout d'un long moment de combat mental, Orihime s'effondra au sol, épuisée. Quand Hachi s'avança près d'elle, l'air inquiet, elle le rassura:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hachigen-san, je vais bien. Je ne me suis juste pas encore habituée à m'entraîner avec tant d'ardeur. »

Le Vizard s'installa lourdement à ses côtés, ce qui fit trembler le sol autour de lui et grandement sursauter Orihime, ce qui n'était pas dû à la surprise.

Plus loin, on entendit Mashiro hurler:

**« Je la ! Elle se pointe et voilà, personne ne fait plus attention à moi! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial pour que même Love-chi l'admire autant?**

-Et voilà, soupira Kensei, elle nous refait sa crise existentielle…

-Quel cruel manque de maturité, ajouta Risa.

-Et d'abord, s'exclama Love à l'attention de Mashiro, d'où t'as vu que je l'admirais, l'humaine?

-Pas besoin de Mashiro pour le deviner, tu baves autant quand tu lis mes mangas avant moi! » Crut bon de dire Rose, en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée.

Une bataille de plus s'engagea entre Love et Rose, comme d'habitude au sujet des mangas que s'empressait de lire celui à la coupe afro en étoile, tout en lui dévoilant l'issue des chapitres, ce que le bellâtre ne pouvait supporter. Quand Love se précipita sur les anglaises de Rose, celui-ci se mit à le supplier:

« Nan, tout mais pas mes beaux cheveux! Ils sont à peine sortis du coiffeur! Ne casse pas mon fabuleux brushing!

-Mais t'en as pas marre de faire de la pub à ton coiffeur? On dirait l'autre crétin dans ton manga, dans le dernier chap… »

Rose s'apprêta à répliquer avec virulence quand il se fit frapper par un objet volant jaune non-identifié. Love voulut se moquer mais un autre de cet objet inconnu le frappa et l'envoya au sol. Un peu plus loin, Hiyori massait son épaule endolorie:

« Rhâaa putain j'ai lancé trop fort! Faut dire qu'ils sont vraiment lourds ces deux-là! »

Orihime ayant vu la scène, elle voulut aller soigner les blessés mais Hachi la retint:

« Ils n'ont rien qui requiert ton pouvoir. Bien, tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui, tu devrais rentrer chez toi! »

La jeune humaine voulut protester mais quand Hachi attrapa sa tête entre ses deux énormes doigts, elle abdiqua et courut jusqu'à chez elle.

En arrivant chez elle, Orihime trouva la porte entrouverte. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec un sentiment d'appréhension et, en apercevant le bracelet aux motifs d'Hibiscus au sol, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange, car elle était sûre d'avoir déposé le bracelet sur la table, juste à côté de son pot de crème glacée, qui avait dû fondre depuis le temps. Elle s'assit en face, reprit sa cuillère et commença à manger lentement. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième bouchée de glace qu'elle percuta: le reiatsu d'Uryuu se faisait ressentir de plus en plus, comme s'il faisait exprès de le laisser émaner. À côté du jeune homme se trouvaient trois reiatsu, et il sembla à Orihime reconnaître un peu l'une des auras. Pendant qu'elle rangeait le pot de crème glacée à sa place dans le réfrigérateur, elle reconnut enfin celui de Tatsuki, bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais développé le moindre pouvoir extraordinaire. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de se sentir étreinte contre un grand corps, sa tête reposant étrangement entre deux morceaux de chair dépassant d'un tissu. La jeune fille reconnut alors Rangiku, qui avait accouru jusqu'ici en sentant enfin clairement le reiatsu d'Orihime.

« Je sais pas où tu étais mais on arrivait pas à te localiser! Même le Quincy te cherchait partout! D'ailleurs, j'aurais volontiers pensé qu'il serait avec toi, vu ce qu'il a dû se passer ce matin…

-Oh, Rangiku-san, qui vous a raconté?

-Raconté quoi? Il t'a consolé et, crois-moi, c'est pas une chose que quelqu'un comme lui ferait tous les jours! Il s'est passé quelque chose ensuite?

-Ah, eh bien, euh… Pas vraiment, enfin, je crois… »

Rangiku sourit en découvrant la soudaine couleur pivoine des joues de l'humaine.

« Je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, raconte-moi tout!

-Non, tu te trompes, Rangiku-san, je…

-Fous-lui la paix, Rangiku! » ordonna une voix sèche derrière elles.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour découvrir un Renji d'apparente mauvaise humeur.

« Renji-kun, tu me grondes maintenant? J'ai rien fait de mal, je te jure!

-Si elle veut pas en parler, je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais insister. Elle te parlera quand elle en aura envie, pas vrai, Inoue-chan? »

La concernée approuva d'un vif hochement de tête pendant que Rangiku se collait au torse de Renji.

« Oh, remarqua-t-elle, tu sens le fauve! Tu as couru jusqu'ici pour me sauver? Que c'est mignon, je t'adooooore! »

Rangiku colla un baiser sur la joue droite de Renji, celui-ci ne saisissant pas tout mais se laissant embrasser sans broncher. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Orihime qui comprit et sortit à l'extérieur pour les laisser seuls.

« Ichigo, tu viens ou pas? » demanda Rukia en tirant le bras du jeune homme avec insistance.

« Ah, ouais, j'arrive! » répondit celui-ci la seconde d'après, fixant un point à l'horizon.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la cour du lycée, les cours étant finis. Après que Rukia lui eut attrapé sa main dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils rentrèrent donc chez le Shinigami remplaçant; mais Ichigo avait encore l'air d'être ailleurs. Il fallut que Rukia l'attire vers elle pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient devant la clinique Kurosaki. En entrant, Ichigo ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait été violemment accueilli par son père. Celui-ci avait envoyé un crochet du droit dans le nez de son fils, dont les narines se mirent à saigner abondamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, fils indigne? Tu n'es même plus capable de te battre contre ton vieux père, si c'est pas malheureux! » hurla Isshin en brandissant son bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo plaqua enfin ses mains contre son nez ensanglanté après s'être rendu compte qu'une tache de sang se répandait rapidement sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme d'école. Il monta lentement l'escalier menant à sa chambre, aussitôt suivi par une Rukia apparemment vexée. Ichigo s'assit lourdement, l'air complètement absent, sur sa chaise de bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Rukia le fixa longuement avant de s'avancer pour ensuite s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Ichigo réagit tardivement mais porta peu après ses mains sur les hanches de Rukia.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ichigo? T'as l'air à des kilomètres, là!

-C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…

-Tu crois que je vais gober ton excuse bidon, en plus? »

Rukia posa une main sur le front d'Ichigo, l'air inquiet, avant d'embrasser légèrement les lèvres du jeune homme. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux aux reflets dorés pendant qu'Ichigo remonta la sienne le long du dos de Rukia. Rukia s'écarta pour demander:

« Est-ce que maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? »

Ichigo fut tellement surpris qu'il ne dit rien. Rukia fit apparaître un peu de reiatsu dans sa main droite et la posa contre le nez d'Ichigo pour le soigner. Un instant plus tard, Ichigo retrouva un usage normal de ses narines. Rukia n'en resta pas là, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Ichigo, celui-ci était perplexe:

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Tu vas me dire qu'en plus t'as pas remarqué que ta chemise est pleine de sang? Faut la laver si tu veux la remettre demain, baka! »

Rukia enleva donc la chemise du jeune homme, qui n'osa rien ajouter. Elle prit le morceau de tissu dans sa main et le passa sur le visage d'Ichigo pour éponger le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Elle se rendit compte plus tard que, ayant embrassé les lèvres ensanglantées du Shinigami, elle avait donc les siennes immaculées. Comme Ichigo ne réagissait toujours pas, Rukia demanda:

« C'est ce reiatsu étrange qui te titille, c'est ça?

-Celui d'Inoue est à peine réapparu et celui d'Ishida augmente… Tu vas me faire croire que c'est normal?

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu fous rien depuis tout à l'heure? J'ai même pas eu droit à un merci, je te ferais dire! T'es gonflé, quand mê… »

Rukia voulut continuer mais le doigt d'Ichigo se posa sur ses lèvres:

« Désolé, mais c'est quand même étrange… Promis, après je suis à toi pour au moins la soirée! »

Ichigo sourit puis passa son doigt sur la lèvre de Rukia, enlevant ainsi les traces de sang qui s'y trouvaient. Rukia répondit à son sourire et se leva pour permettre à Ichigo de faire de même. Ils se changèrent en Shinigami et s'élancèrent par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le domicile d'Orihime, afin de savoir ce qui se tramait.

La jeune humaine au Shunshun Rikka s'élançait d'ailleurs vers le reiatsu d'Uryuu. Elle était à environ un kilomètre de chez elle quand elle vit soudain Ichigo et Rukia devant elle:

« Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-san? Que faites-vous là?

-Ton reiatsu… Il a disparu un sacré moment avant de réapparaître… Tu étais chez les Vizards ou quoi? Demanda Ichigo.

-Oui, Hachigen-san souhaitait me parler. Quand je suis sortie j'ai senti le reiatsu d'Ishida-kun beaucoup plus fort, et il me semble avoir reconnu celui de Tatsuki-chan…

-Bon, interrompit Rukia, je suppose que là où est Ishida, il y a des adversaires. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être des Arrankars mais ce sont peut-être Nagi ou Karly…

-De qui parlez-vous? » s'interposa Orihime.

D'un commun accord, Rukia raconta à la rousse ce qu'ils avaient appris sur l'attaque qu'elle avait subie en compagnie de Tatsuki et sur l'identité des coupables. Tout en expliquant les dernières découvertes, Ichigo, Rukia et Orihime s'arrêtèrent: en face d'eux se trouvait le parc où Uryuu et Ichigo avaient un jour affronté un Menos Grande. Et l'endroit n'était pas désert…


	16. Une menace bien cernée

Quand Ichigo, Rukia et Orihime arrivèrent, ils virent en face d'eux une silhouette qui ne leur était en aucun cas inconnue.

« Kurosaki, il a évidemment fallu que tu accoures en croyant que j'étais en danger… Arrête de jouer les héros, je peux me charger d'eux moi-même! C'est pour ça que j'ai acquis mes pouvoirs de Quincy!

-Ishida-kun… bégaya Orihime.

-Inoue-san! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, le reiatsu de Kurosaki m'empêchait de voir le tien! Ajouta Uryuu en voyant la jeune fille. Tu vas bien? »

Sans un mot, Orihime s'avança vers Uryuu en affichant un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Le Quincy se sentit un brin rassuré mais, considérant les deux personnes à l'autre bout du parc, il augmenta encore la pression de son reiatsu.

**« Quelle scène touchante! **Dit une voix. **Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre mais la rouquine est à nous, laissez-nous avec elle ou il vous en coûtera bonbon… »**

Tout en parlant, la silhouette s'était avancée et se révéla être Nagi. Orihime demanda:

« Mais qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vue, je…

**-Oh, quel impoli je fais! Je me présente: Tachibana Nagi, enchanté. **

-Orihime Inoue, ravie de vous rencontrer! Salua la jeune rousse.

**-Et la personne qui reste en retrait est ma camarade, Hananeiko Karly…**

**-Plaisir non partagé! » **Interrompit narquoisement la brune aux yeux verts.

Ichigo s'avança rapidement d'Orihime pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

« Idiote! Ce sont eux qui t'ont attaqué l'autre soir! Ne sympathise pas avec eux! »

La réaction d'Orihime fut rapide: elle se recula d'un saut pour rejoindre Rukia, laquelle lui dit:

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te laisse pas approcher par eux! On sait pas encore ce qu'ils complotent mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on a à les combattre… »

Orihime approuva d'un vif hochement de tête, pendant qu'Ichigo porta sa main droite à la poignée de son Zangetsu.

« Alors, vous voulez encore vous prendre une raclée? C'est parti pour la revanche, mais je ne compte pas vous laissez partir vivants cette fois! »

Comme à son habitude, Ichigo se jeta sur ses ennemis sans réfléchir, ce qui valut un grand soupir résigné d'Uryuu:

« Ce Kurosaki… Il ne changera pas… Ce n'est qu'au moment de mourir qu'il se rendra compte qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'agir! »

Uryuu remonta ses lunettes de deux doigts avant de tendre son bras perpendiculairement au sol. À l'intérieur de sa main, le sceau Quincy s'illumina et, l'instant d'après, l'énergie spirituelle d'Uryuu se forma en une sorte d'arc à plusieurs branches. Il l'abaissa au sol et fit mine de tirer une flèche, prononçant ces paroles:

« Ginrei Kojaku!**1** »

Orihime et Rukia se figèrent: c'est la première fois qu'elles voyaient la nouvelle forme de l'arc du Quincy. Ichigo, lui, ne faisait pas attention, trop occupé à vouloir trancher la tête de Nagi. Celui-ci agrandit son sourire en remarquant:

**« Ah là là, tu as la mémoire décidément trop courte! Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi, car l'aimant attire le métal! »**

Et Nagi prononça encore 'Denjishaku**2**' et ses poings s'armèrent d'une armure métallique, qui attira automatiquement Zangetsu vers lui. En sautant en arrière, Ichigo railla:

« C'est bizarre que tu me dises ça, comment t'as fait pour ne pas savoir que tes piercings étaient en métal? L'aimant est censé les attirer, pas vrai? »

Visiblement, Nagi n'y avait pas pensé et il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que les piercings de son nez s'étaient collés contre ses poings. Ichigo éclata d'un grand rire, plantant Zangetsu à terre et s'appuyant dessus pour ne pas tomber par mégarde.

Du côté d'Uryuu…

Après avoir lancé quelques flèches vers Karly, celle-ci avait cessé de parer les projectiles avec son sabre pour lever son Zanpakutô au ciel et prononcer:

**« Okiro, Houkiboshi! ****3****»**

Après avoir été aveuglé par une vive lumière, Uryuu put constater la nouvelle forme du sabre de Karly: un kusarigama.

**« Dommage pour toi que je sois aussi forte, tu ne pourras vivre longtemps avec cet arc de pacotille. En près de vingt ans, j'ai pu développer ma puissance à son apogée! Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre, les Humains de ton espèce ne sont que des fétus de paille comparés aux corps célestes… **

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à Kurosaki, toi! Quelle prétention! »

Karly ne le laissa pas continuer et, tout en tournant autour d'Uryuu à l'aide de Shunpô, faisait tournoyer Houkiboshi pour avoir toutes les chances de blesser le jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en disant:

« Tu as peut-être un avantage par rapport à l'âge, mais tu me sous-estimes… Enfin, surtout mon arc… Que tu tournes autour de moi avec une vitesse aussi lente ne changera pas le fait que tu risques de te faire mal… Car tu devrais tout de même savoir que mon Ginrei Kojaku peut tirer, disons… mille deux cents flèches en une seule salve, et dans n'importe quelle direction! »

Quand Karly entendit les derniers mots, elle brandit la faux de son kusarigama pour se protéger mais ne put éviter les innombrables flèches qui la touchèrent de part en part, faisant gicler une grande quantité de sang de son corps. Uryuu releva une fois de plus ses lunettes tout en murmurant:

« Ah, ces Shinigamis… Ils devraient arrêter de ne jurer que par leur Zanpakutô et analyser un tant soit peu la force de l'opposant… »

Il fit disparaître son arc et lança un coup d'œil à Rukia, qui comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle s'avança d'une foulée de Shunpô et s'exclama:

_« Hakudo no roku-jyu-ichi (#61): Rikujukyorô! __**4**__ »_

Karly se retrouva donc immobilisée à la taille par six pointes de lumière. Uryuu, un sourcil recourbé en signe de surprise, demanda à la Shinigami:

« Euh, Kuchiki-san, ce n'est pas censé être un sort que seuls les plus puissants Shinigamis peuvent utiliser?

-Ishida, je me demande bien quand tu as appris le mode de fonctionnement de la Soul Society, mais sache qu'il n'y a que l'entraînement acharné qui permette de contrôler une technique. Et encore, je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour celle-ci, j'aurais normalement dû faire disparaître son reiatsu. »

Uryuu fut scotché par les dires de la brune et se tourna vers le combat que menait Ichigo, celui-ci ayant fini par s'arrêter de pouffer.

Nagi tenait maintenant ses poings éloignés de son visage tandis qu'Ichigo lui lançait des Getsuga Tenshô**5** à tout va. Comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à se rapprocher à cause de l'aimant de Nagi, il avait décidé d'envoyer des salves de sa fameuse attaque. Il n'en prononçait pas le nom, ainsi la puissance n'était pas aussi élevée que l'avait escompté Ichigo.

**« Eh bien, je croyais que tu étais un tantinet plus fort, tu me déçois, Ichigo-kun! Ce n'était pas toi qui avait libéré ton Bankai dès le premier quart d'heure la dernière fois?**

-Pour tout te dire, j'étais un peu pressé de te buter, tu m'avais interrompu en plein… Enfin voilà quoi, c'était pour ça. Maintenant, pour pas que tu me fasses encore chier, je vais te tuer et je pourrais enfin rester peinard. J'ai pas envie de te voir tous les jours en face de moi, avec ta sale gueule de buffle! Ton anneau dans le nez est franchement hideux!

**-Oh, c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi? Je suis déçu, tout le monde me dit que mes piercings sont cool!**

-Bah soit tu as mal compris, soit ils se foutaient de ta gueule. Moi perso j'opterais pour la deuxième option… »

Pendant un instant, Nagi ne répliqua rien, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

**« Bon, soyons sérieux, Ichigo-kun… Alors, je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas attaqué pendant ce bref moment où j'étais sans défense!**

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas ce genre de salaud qui attaque dans le dos des gens. Allez, on y retourne? »

Nagi eut l'air d'approuver mais, soudain, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour demander:

**« Ichigo-kun, si je peux me permettre, ça t'arrive jamais de réfléchir?**

-Je vois pas le rapport avec…

**-Si tu me tues, ou du moins si tu y parviens, tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi Karly et moi on veut la rouquine! Alors, on passe un marché?**

-Tss, t'es bien con quand tu t'y mets, toi! Pourquoi je te ferai assez confiance pour passer un marché?

**-Bon, comme tu veux, si tu tiens vraiment à mourir aussi inculte… »**

Ichigo fit mine de cracher par terre en regardant Nagi, puis brandit Zangetsu horizontalement en direction du Bount. Ichigo, plutôt que d'attaquer à distance à l'aide de Getsuga Tenshô faibles, décida de se battre normalement, tout en échappant à l'attirance de son sabre pour l'aimant des poings de son ennemi. À chaque coup qu'il envoyait dans les poings de Nagi, il utilisait le Shunpô pour échapper à son adversaire. Mais il dut bien constater que, au bout d'un moment, ça l'affaiblissait. Il s'éloigna donc de Nagi et brandit de nouveau Zangetsu, mais cette fois ce n'était pas en signe de provocation.

**« Oh, tout ça devient bien intéressant… Tu es enfin décidé à me remontrer ton petit Bankai?**

-N'oublie pas que ce 'petit Bankai', comme tu dis, t'as transpercé l'autre fois**6**… »

Ichigo sourit en voyant Nagi pâlir. A ce moment-là, le tissu qui recouvrait sa lame à l'état de repos s'enroula autour de son bras droit, et des morceaux de son Shihakusho**7** se déchirèrent sous l'augmentation de sa pression spirituelle.

_« BANKAI! »_

De là où elle était, Rukia pouvait enfin voir comment Ichigo invoquait son Bankai. Elle avait déjà vu les deux formes de son Zanpakutô, mais jamais sa manière d'y recourir. Vu l'énorme reiatsu qu'il dégageait, cela aurait pu attirer un Arrankar s'il y en avait dans le coin. Heureusement pour eux ce n'était pas le cas, mais l'endroit ne tarda pas à être peuplé de nombreuses autres personnes. Rukia se rendit alors compte que Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kuukaku, Isshin, Yoruichi et Kisuke avaient fait irruption. Pensant que des Arrankars étaient présents et n'en voyant aucun, Kisuke demanda:

« Eh bien, ne me dis pas que c'est encore Kurosaki-san qui est la source de ce conflit…

-Non, c'est plutôt le Bount et la Shinigami déserteuse.

-Je ne vois que le Bount, où est Hananeiko?

-Cinq mètres plus loin, incapable de bouger. »

Kisuke s'approcha donc de Karly et s'exclama:

« Oh, Kuchiki-san, je ne te savais pas capable d'utiliser cette technique du Hakudo! Ton entraînement a porté ses fruits on dirait! »

Rukia ne répondit rien et reporta son regard vers Ichigo, toujours immobile face à Nagi. Celui-ci semblait blessé aux deux épaules et pliait sous la douleur. Il était donc agenouillé et Rukia eut à se concentrer pour parvenir à entendre leur conversation:

« Tu vois, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que vous mijotez contre Inoue, sinon je te tranche la tête et tu pourras dormir sans jamais m'emmerder de nouveau!

**-… Je…**

-Alors, j'attends!

**-Karly…a une haine farouche envers ce Aizen… **Articula difficilement Nagi en crachant du sang. **Depuis peu, elle a appris que…il avait volé le Hôgyokou et aussi en avait après l'autre rouquine que tu appelles Inoue… Karly…s'est dit que, comme ce Aizen voulait aussi Inoue…elle allait l'en empêcher et s'occuper elle-même d'Inoue… Pour l'empêcher de continuer ses conneries… »**

Ichigo avait écouté le récit du Bount sans dire un mot mais il s'approcha ensuite de Nagi, le saisit violemment à la gorge et hurla:

« Je te préviens, si jamais tu as eu le culot de me mentir, tu n'auras plus jamais la chance de respirer de l'air frais! »

Pour le convaincre correctement, Ichigo apposa Tensa Zangetsu contre l'endroit de la carotide de l'homme, qui gloussa. Il articula après:

**« Je serais déjà mort…si j'avais menti, pas vrai? »**

Ichigo soupira et relâcha Nagi, tout en retirant sa lame de sa gorge. Il se détourna vers les autres et fut surpris de voir autant de monde qui semblait l'attendre. Il s'apprêta à demander quelque chose quand Rukia lui dit:

« On s'est occupés de Karly depuis un bon bout de temps, bien avant que tu aies terminé de faire joujou avec l'autre… »

Ichigo perçut l'ironie dans le ton de Rukia et sourit. Il répéta ensuite ce que le Bount lui avait dit, pendant que Rukia immobilisait Nagi de la même manière que pour Karly.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son fils, Isshin retourna chez lui, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital. Pour une raison que les autres ignoraient totalement, Kuukaku le suivit, ce qui éveilla d'emblée les soupçons de Kisuke:

« Oh oh, Kuukaku nous avait caché son attirance pour Isshin… »

Yoruichi lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos pour le ramener au sérieux.

« Ah oui, les enfants, merci d'avoir interrompu les plans maléfiques de ces… »

Nouveau coup de coupe de Yoruichi, qui soupira avant d'annoncer:

« Bon, n'écoutez pas l'autre abruti et rentrez chez vous. On prend les deux autres et on vous préviendra si y'a besoin! »

D'un regard, elle persuada Kisuke de porter Nagi pendait qu'elle se chargeait de prendre Karly avec elle, hurlant qu'on la lâche.

« Ah, remarqua la Déesse de l'Éclair, dommage que le Hakudo ne prive pas ses victimes de la parole, je vais perdre l'usage de mes précieuse oreilles félines… »

Bientôt, seuls les lycéens étaient encore dans le parc, et c'est ensemble que rentrèrent Ichigo et Rukia; Yumichika et Ikkaku râlant de ne pas avoir pu se défouler, ainsi que Renji et Rangiku. Uryuu et Orihime restèrent seuls, l'un face à l'autre. Tous deux se rappelaient la scène de l'après-midi. Orihime rougit en même temps qu'Uryuu s'approchait d'elle:

« Je te raccompagne chez toi? »

Orihime leva les yeux vers lui et, un instant plus tard, répondit par l'affirmative. Côte à côte, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Orihime. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se précipita pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur quand elle se sentit retenue par le bras.

« Inoue-san… Attends un peu… » lui demanda Uryuu.

Orihime s'immobilisa, attendant que le Quincy lui dise ce qu'il semblait ne pas oser avouer.

« Ishida-kun, qu'y a-t-il?

-Je… Tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, tu…

-Ah, ça… »

Orihime baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues qui s'enflammaient. Pendant un court moment, Uryuu ne sut quoi faire. Mais il se décida soudain et se rapprocha d'elle lentement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Orihime fut surprise et ne fit rien pour se dégager. Des pensées s'enchaînaient encore en grand nombre dans sa tête quand Uryuu avait disparu, quelques minutes plus tard. Quand Orihime rentra finalement dans son appartement, elle tomba sur une Rangiku surexcitée et un Renji blasé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Il t'a déclaré sa flamme, pas vrai?

-Rangiku-san, comment as-tu…

-Oh, elle a simplement eut la curiosité malsaine de vous espionner à travers la fenêtre…

-Oh, Renji! Tu m'avais promis de rien dire!

-Ah, soupira Renji, ça c'est une autre histoire… »

Le Shinigami aux cheveux écarlates attira brusquement Rangiku contre lui et monta à l'étage, laissant comme d'habitude Orihime dormir dans le divan, non sans penser:

_« Quand même, cette Rangiku, obliger cette gamine à dormir dans son propre salon! »_

_**Notes:**_

_**-1: 'Ginrei Kojaku' = l'oiseau aux pointes argentées.**_

_**-2: 'Denjishaku' = électro-aimant**_

_**-3: 'Okiro, Houkiboshi'= réveille-toi, Comète**_

_**-4: 'Bakudo no roku-jyu-ichi(#61): Rikujukyorô'= sort d'emprisonnement n°61: Prison des six pointes de lumière**_

_**-5: 'Getsuga Tenshô' = Poignard céleste tranchant (je crois)**_

_**-6: eh oui, j'ai bel et bien fait un remake de la scène du combat Grimmy/Ichi à l'épisode 138(il me semble, je connais pas celui-là par cœur^^)**_

_**-7: 'Shihakusho'= tunique de Shinigami**_


	17. Souvenirs, discussions et décision

Orihime ne parvenait pas à dormir, tant de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui: elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Uryuu, au point de se déclarer à lui; Shinji l'avait 'kidnappée'; Ichigo et Rukia étaient venus s'enquérir de son état avant de se précipiter à la suite d'Uryuu; et celui-ci avait été, avec Ichigo, celui qui l'avait défendue et empêchée de se faire emmener de force. Elle n'avait eu le temps de remercier Ichigo qu'il était déjà parti avec Rukia. En y repensant, Orihime n'était plus si triste qu'avant, elle commençait même à se résigner. Après tout, Uryuu s'occupait d'elle et elle-même était attirée par le Quincy.

La jeune rousse prit une pâtisserie inconnue au bataillon de son frigo et voulut en proposer à Rangiku, quand elle se souvint que cette dernière était avec Renji dans sa propre chambre. Elle n'alla donc pas les déranger et songea ensuite à partager son gâteau avec Tatsuki. Orihime prit donc une veste et se précipita à l'étage du dessus. Elle sonna à la porte et, l'instant qui suivit, elle se trouva face à la mère de son amie:

« Bonjour Mme Arisawa! Je peux voir Tatsuki-chan ?

-Tu ne devrais même plus demander, depuis le temps. Par contre, elle est pas rentrée du lycée, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi…

-Tatsuki-chan… Pas revenue ? »

La mère de Tatsuki acquiesça tristement de la tête pendant qu'Orihime baissait la sienne de dépit: il lui semblait bien avoir reconnu le reiatsu de son amie auparavant, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci fût absente.

Orihime salua brièvement Mme Arisawa puis courut à son appartement. Une fois encore, elle ne put se résoudre à déranger Rangiku, et elle réfléchissait encore lorsque le carillon d'entrée sonna. Orihime se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit avec une demi-surprise Uryuu sur le seuil.

« Inoue-san, je… Désolé de venir aussi tard, mais…

-Où est Tatsuki-chan ? »

Uryuu releva brusquement la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer:

« Pendant que tu étais absente cette après-midi, Arisawa-san et moi t'avons cherchée. Ne t'apercevant pas chez toi, on se demandait où tu pouvais être quand Hananeiko et Tachibana sont arrivés. Eux aussi te cherchaient, mais tu te doutes maintenant que leurs raisons étaient différentes des nôtres. Ils ont voulu entrer de force mais on a pas voulu et ils ont pris Arisawa-san en otage. Quand je les ai défiés, ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches et c'est pourquoi je les ai poursuivis. Au moment où je suis parvenu les trouver, toi, Kurosaki et Kuchiki m'avez rejoint. Je ne sais donc pas moi non plus où est Arisawa-san mais, Tachibana et Hananeiko étant retenus chez Urahara, tu devrais aller le voir. »

Après avoir longuement parlé, Uryuu laissa à Orihime le temps d'enregistrer les informations et un instant plus tard, elle le dépassa pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Uryuu referma la porte avant de la suivre, ce qui ne la surprit guère.

« Je suis en partie responsable... S'excusa le Quincy.

-Merci, Ishida-kun. »

Orihime fourra sa main dans celle d'Uryuu et ils rejoignirent quelques temps après la boutique de bonbons de Kisuke. Après avoir ouvert la porte coulissante, Orihime s'engouffra dans la salle. Elle était vide et elle pensa à haute voix:

« Je me demande bien comment ils peuvent empêcher des délinquants de piller leurs articles s'ils sont absents…

-En postant toujours un employé dans une cachette ! » répondit une grosse voix, semblable à celle d'un ours.

Orihime sursauta en voyant une haute silhouette apparaître soudainement devant elle. Dépassant sans doute les deux mètres de haut, la personne était idéale pour dissuader les éventuels petits voleurs. La lumière s'alluma alors et Tessai apparut dans toute sa taille, imposant et dissuasif.

« Patron ! Vous avez de la visite ! » annonça fortement Tessai en direction de l'arrière-boutique.

Une seconde plus tard, un chat noir se faufila dans l'embrasure d'une porte entrouverte. L'anima miaula et bientôt, Kisuke apparut à son tour:

« Merci, Yoruichi, tu peux aller te changer maintenant ! »

Le vendeur, son éventail éternellement devant le bas du visage, considéra ses visiteurs de ses yeux toujours cachés par son bob vissé sur le crâne.

« Orihime-san, Ishida-kun… Quelle surprise, et surtout aussi soudés! »

Voyant les joues des adolescents s'empourprer pendant qu'ils se lâchaient la main, Kisuke continua après:

« Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène tous deux ici…

-Kisuke-san, commença Orihime, mon amie Tatsuki-chan a disparu, et Ishida-kun m'a signalé que Tachibana Nagi et Hananeiko Karly l'avaient capturée…

-Or, on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. Continua Uryuu en regardant un instant son amie.

-Je vois, je vois, approuva Kisuke. Allez, venez avec moi voir ces délinquants amateurs ! »

Kisuke s'éventa une énième fois le visage sous un soupir d'Uryuu puis tous trois rejoignirent l'étage inférieur à l'aide d'une échelle. En bas, Uryuu s'approcha de Karly et de Nagi, l'air méfiant, suivi de près par Orihime. Les deux personnages étaient encore sous l'emprise d'un kidô d'emprisonnement, ce qui les empêchait de s'enfuir de nouveau. Kisuke s'assit à proximité pendant qu'Uryuu engageait une discussion tendue…

Après que le Capitaine Unohana eût fait part à Toshirô de l'état de santé d'Hinamori, le Capitaine aux cheveux argentés fut autorisé à rejoindre la jeune fille. À peine fût-il rentré dans la chambre qu'Hinamori se jeta sur lui:

« Shiro-chaaaaaaan ! J'en ai marre de rester ici ! Je vais finir par être ankylosée si je retourne pas m'entraîner à l'air frais !

-Hinamori… Tu as l'air en meilleure forme…

-Si je n'avais pas découvert un panier rempli de pêches à mon réveil, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais continué à dormir ! J'apprécie vraiment que tu m'en aies rapporté, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi… »

Toshirô ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, bien décidé à montrer que la discussion prenait la mauvaise tournure. Hinamori baissa la tête et parut soudain se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait très près de Toshirô. Ses joues s'enflammèrent pendant qu'elle s'éloignait un peu pour s'asseoir sagement sur son lit. Toshirô la rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule:

« Moi aussi ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir… »

Hinamori fut surprise mais offrit un grand sourire à son ami d'enfance. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa tête blanche et frotta énergiquement les cheveux du garçon en riant. Celui-ci se mit à râler:

« Hinamori, arrête un peu de faire comme quand t'étais pas encore Shinigami !

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ? Je suis plus vieille que toi !

-Pas en grade, donc tu dois te retenir d'agir comme ça !

-Ça te gêne ? Et en quoi c'est mal que je montre que t'es mon meilleur ami ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Tu as peur qu'on te voie seul avec moi ?

-Je… »

Toshirô détourna la tête et se leva du lit en s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Tu as peur… qu'on te voie… comme ça ? »

Et Hinamori joignit le geste à la parole: s'étant relevée aussi, elle se colla à Toshirô pour l'enlacer. Le jeune Capitaine resta de marbre, et ne bougea que quand Hinamori lui murmura:

« C'est quand même bizarre que j'aie eu à attendre si longtemps pour faire ça… Tu étais si distant… S'il faut que je sois blessée pour que tu t'occupes un tant soit peu de moi… Alors prépare-toi à revenir plus souvent !

-Hinamori ! Ne parle de ça comme si c'était normal ! Tu…

-Alors c'était bien ça ? »

Hinamori voulut continuer mais fut interrompue avec l'entrée d'un Kira Izuru gêné: Toshirô et Hinamori étaient trop proches. Le réalisant, Toshirô s'éloigna et, saluant les deux autres, quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Hinamori-chan, comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais réveillée, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu… Comme je m'occupe de ma division, je suis un peu débordé…

-Merci beaucoup, Kira-kun. Merci d'être venu me voir. Comme tu le vois, Hitsugaya-kun se décide enfin à venir me voir.

-Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté quand je suis arrivé…

-J'ai essayé de le pousser à se confier plus qu'à l'accoutumée, tu vois que j'ai échoué.

-Ah, j'ai toujours su que c'était un grand timide, celui-là ! Dit Kira sur le ton de la boutade. Alors, dit-il plus sérieusement, tu penses sortir quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, le Capitaine Unohana n'est pas encore venue me voir… »

Hinamori baissa la tête puis demanda à son ami :

« Est-ce que tu penses que ce que j'ai fait est… mal ? Que je ne devrais montrer mes sentiments aux autres, et même à Toshirô-kun ?

-Je ne sais pas, Hinamori-chan, mais je ne pense pas que le Capitaine Hitsugaya ait voulu dire cela en te repoussant… Peut-être que lui-même a…peur ? »

Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux amis réfléchirent. Soudain, Hinamori se précipita hors de la salle et courut à la poursuite de son ami. Kira ne comprit rien mais pensa qu'elle était en âge de savoir que faire avec Toshirô.

Ichigo et Rukia étaient rentrés depuis un petit moment, mais avaient ralenti leur cadence pour ne pas arriver en même temps que Kuukaku et Isshin, qui avaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus proches qu'il y a quelques jours. Quand ceux-ci avaient disparu dans la chambre du Dr Kurosaki, Ichigo et Rukia avaient rallié celle de l'adolescent. La chambre d'Isshin étant proche, les deux jeunes Shinigamis pouvaient entendre de grands éclats de rires et ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Ichigo sortit alors, suivi de Rukia, et tous deux sortirent de la maison. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent dans la rue un bon moment et allèrent jusqu'à un parc calme. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, n'échangeant aucune parole, et un long moment s'écoula avant que Rukia ne soupire en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ichigo. Celui-ci fut surpris, regarda Rukia, les yeux fermés, et se demanda si elle s'endormait toujours aussi rapidement. Il fixa le ciel au-dessus de sa tête avant de sentir Rukia peser contre son épaule. Apparemment, elle s'était bel et bien endormie. Ichigo la serra doucement contre lui, les mains de la jeune fille sur son torse. Comme la nuit tombait, l'air se fit plus frais et Ichigo, dans un élan de tendresse, enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les frêles épaules de Rukia. Quand l'obscurité de la nuit régna, Ichigo voulut réveiller Rukia mais, comme elle dormait profondément, il se résigna. Plus tard, son estomac gargouilla et Ichigo décida qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent, coûte que coûte. C'est après un long moment de réflexion qu'il prit Rukia dans ses bras, toujours emmitouflée dans sa veste, et la porta. Alors qu'il était presque parvenu devant la clinique Kurosaki, il sentit Rukia bouger. Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux et, constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Ichigo, passa simplement ses bras autour de son cou avant de sourire. L'adolescent sourit à son tour en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Arrivé au seuil de la clinique, il la posa à terre puis vit Rukia faire une moue vexée. Il lui murmura:

« Si je te porte jusqu'à ma chambre, y'aura non seulement mon père mais en plus Kuukaku-san pour se foutre de ma gueule !

-Et alors ?

-Je vais passer pour un con, pardi ! Et puis si mon vieux se fout de moi devant Kuukaku-san, c'est la honte…

-Alors tu préfères éviter, juste pour garder ta fierté intacte. Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Ou justement pas assez ? »

Devant le visible reproche de Rukia, Ichigo se saisit de la main de la jeune fille et, entrant sous le regard de Kuukaku et Isshin en train de siroter du saké, leur lança un regard de défi avant de monter l'escalier. Parvenu à sa chambre, Rukia railla:

« Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur !

-Oh toi, la ferme ! Et ne dis surtout pas merci de t'avoir portée jusqu'ici ! Répliqua Ichigo en s'affalant sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un pyjama.

-Ah euh…oui, merci… »

Rukia parut gênée et rejoignit Ichigo sur le lit. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa tête contre son dos tourné, et elle sentit bien qu'il était surpris.

Toshirô était assis sur un rocher en hauteur, regardant la cascade d'eau couler sous ses pieds. En scrutant l'horizon, la Seireitei était à peine visible, et il sourit. Avec la scène de tout à l'heure, il ne savait comment agir par la suite. Il avait donc choisi de s'isoler pour méditer. Bien qu'il soit seul, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réfléchir. C'est un moment plus tard qu'il s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'eau en entendant des bruits de pas et des respirations saccadées derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une Hinamori essoufflée, son macaron défait et dont le tissu ne recouvrait plus toutes les mèches brunes de la jeune Shinigami. Toshirô soupira en se retournant vers la cascade. Un instant plus tard, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hinamori s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il la regarda et ses yeux furent attirés par les cheveux de son amie d'enfance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Hinamori avait les cheveux détachés, et la brise légère les faisait flotter.

« Pourquoi tu viens là, Shiro-chan ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Hinamori.

-Tu te souviens pas ? Avant que je ne sois élève à l'Académie, tu avais parlé d'une cascade d'eau loin de la Seireitei… J'y ai repensé et puis j'ai aussi suivi tes reiraku. Tu n'avais pas besoin de cacher ton reiatsu, Shiro-chan !

-Hinamori ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus ce gamin que tu as rencontré au Rukongai ! J'ai grandi, je suis Capitaine, alors appelle-moi en conséquence !

-Mais nous ne sommes pas à la Seireitei ! Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à oublier le passé ? Tu regrettes quelque chose ?

-Hinamori, tu m'énerves ! Avec tes 'mais ceci', 'mais cela' ! Il ne faut pas vivre avec le passé, c'est un temps révolu ! »

Hinamori garda le silence, puis le rompit après un moment de réflexion:

« Mais mon passé… C'est toi… Les meilleurs moments du Rukongai, c'est avec toi que je les ai vécus ! Pourquoi devrais-je tout oublier ? »

Toshirô ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi. Pour lui, le passé lui évoquait plutôt le temps où il s'était retrouvé seul, et où il avait dû se battre pour survivre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hinamori pourrait lui ouvrir l'esprit de cette façon, et il lui avoua :

« Je suis désolé, Hinamori… Pour moi, le mot 'passé' signifie mon arrivée au Rukongai… J'étais seul, je devais lutter contre ceux que j'aurais voulu apprécier…

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu te rappelles quand je revenais entre deux cours à l'Académie pour te voir, toi et ton nombre incalculable de pastèques ?

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton souvenir le plus mémorable !

-C'est vrai, il y en a eu d'autres, mais les meilleurs souvenirs sont ceux qu'on garde profondément ancrés dans notre esprit, jalousement gardés dans notre mémoire… »

Hinamori se tut puis pencha sa tête en arrière, regardant avec ses grands yeux le ciel d'un calme éternel. Toshirô l'observa, fouillant dans sa mémoire le meilleur souvenir qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son amie.

« Tu te rappelles, ce jour où on s'est rencontrés… Dans une forêt proche du Rukongai, tu étais à genoux au pied d'un pêcher. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais moi aussi à cet endroit-là mais je me rappelle précisément t'avoir entendue dire…

- 'Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas assez de puissance pour atteindre un fruit si doux au goût comme au toucher?'…

-Alors j'ai fait apparaître une boule de reiatsu dans ma main et l'ai lancée sur la branche portant la pêche que tu convoitais. À l'époque, je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait, mais quand je t'ai offert la pêche en t'appelant 'Momo', tu m'as regardé comme si je t'avais sauvé la vie… »

Toshirô arrêta là sa machine à souvenirs, sentant un poids contre lui. Hinamori s'était redressée et s'agrippait maintenant au bras de Toshirô :

« Je savais bien que c'était aussi ton meilleur souvenir… »

Au milieu de la nuit, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il pensait que c'était un rêve, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir rêvé d'entendre cette voix-là… Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rukia, aggripée à son torse, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se sortir du lit. Il ouvrit son tiroir, en sortit une petite bille verte et soupira:

« Désolé, j'ai pas le choix. Fais pas de connerie, si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait un truc tordu, je te renvoie dans ce putain de tiroir ! »

Tout en parlant, Ichigo avait consciencieusement essuyé la bille contre son T-shirt avant de l'avaler. Ichigo se retrouva donc dans son corps spirituel pendant que Kon, dans son corps originel, reprenait place auprès de Rukia dans le lit de l'adolescent. Ichigo menaça une dernière fois Kon avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre, non sans avoir précisé:

« Essaye de pas te trahir, je sais pas quand je reviendrais… »

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu parce que j'ai vraiment trimé à l'écrire!**_

_**Surtout les passages entre Hinamori et Toshirô…**_

_**D'ailleurs, je crois utile de rappeler que le souvenir de leur rencontre, bah… il m'appartient entièrement!**_

_**Bon, merci de commenter siouplaît, histoire de voir si je continue longtemps à vous faire trépigner d'impatience…**_


	18. Sinistres découvertes

Orihime et Uryuu descendirent l'échelle menant à la salle souterraine du magasin d'Urahara Kisuke. Celui-ci retenait Karly et Nagi, soumis désormais à la surveillance austère d'un Tessai inflexible. Uryuu descendit en premier pour aider Orihime à finir de descendre l'échelle, à laquelle il manquait une dizaine de barreaux. Kisuke observait la scène de loin, perché sur un haut piton rocheux, Yoruichi assise à ses pieds. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire en voyant Uryuu prendre Orihime dans ses bras puis la déposer ensuite au sol. Kisuke, quant à lui, cachait une fois de plus son visage derrière son éventail, ses yeux gris cachés par ses cheveux ingénieusement aplatis sur son crâne par son bob rayé qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Orihime accourut ensuite auprès de Karly pour s'enquérir de l'endroit où se trouvait Tatsuki. Karly railla:

**« Quelque part, qui sait?**

**-Karly! On t'a pas appris l'amabilité? T'as pas dû manger assez de carottes quand t'étais gamine alors! **Intervint Nagi, prenant la pauvre Orihime en pitié. **Inoue, c'est ça? Tu as dû remarquer qu'elle ne coopérait pas facilement et, comme c'est elle qui s'est occupée de ton amie, je peux pas lui faire cracher le morceau non plus, désolé!**

-C'est pas grave! Concéda Orihime en faisant mine de partir. Ah mais si! Ça ne peut pas aller si je ne sais pas où est Tatsuki-chan! En plus, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je lui ai très mal parlé, elle doit m'en vouloir vraiment beaucoup! Oh là là… se plaignit-elle en s'agenouillant au sol.

-Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être? Demanda Uryuu en s'approchant. Où passe-t-elle le plus clair de son temps?

-Euh… Ah, je sais! Elle doit être au dojô! »

Orihime salua amicalement Nagi de la main et se précipita au-dehors, suivie par un Uryuu n'arrêtant pas de soupirer.

En sortant du magasin, Orihime percuta violemment une haute carrure. Elle s'excusa mais se sentit soulevée. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Chad, qui lui demanda en la reposant correctement au sol:

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Inoue?

-Je cherche Tatsuki-chan!

-Et où est-elle?

-Je pense qu'elle a dû aller au dojô, elle m'a dit avant-hier qu'elle y était pas allée depuis une éternité! Et puis…

-Je t'accompagne! Interrompit Chad.

-Sado-kun! Je vais avec elle, t'as pas besoin de venir! Lui lança Uryuu en posant possessivement sa main sur l'épaule d'Orihime.

-Je ne compte pas te la voler, tu sais… » Assura Chad en partant.

Uryuu se sentit embarrassé et, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues, il partit à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une fine main se fourrer dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête pour voir une Orihime aussi gênée que lui mais qui souriait grand:

« Ishida-kun… Merci! »

Le jeune homme ébaucha un petit sourire et ils avancèrent ensemble, suivant Chad qui les distançait peu à peu.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au dojô, devant lequel Chad semblait les attendre:

« Je ne sens pas sa présence, dit-il simplement.

-Quel idiot, soupira Uryuu, on ne peut pas sentir son reiatsu si elle a pas développé ses propres pouvoirs!

-Ishida-kun, sa présence est très faible mais je la ressens…

-Comment as-tu…?

-Je la connais depuis longtemps, son 'empreinte'! » sourit Orihime.

Après ces explications, Orihime s'avança avec détermination dans l'imposant bâtiment qui lui faisait face, suivie de près par Uryuu mais de moins près par Chad, fusillé par les pupilles sombres du Quincy.

Quand Rangiku ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Renji, tous deux allongés sur le lit d'Orihime. Elle fit mine de ne pas dormir mais elle entendit soudain:

« T'en a mis du temps à émerger, flemmarde!

-Renji-kun, tu es méchant, si tôt le matin!

-À vrai dire, on est plus avancé vers le soir que vers le matin…

-Bon, tu m'as compris, non? Pourquoi t'attendais que je me lève?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ronflais, c'était atroce!

-Arrête de déconner!

-J'avoue, c'était trop tentant! T'as l'air si inoffensive et calme quand tu dors…

-Parce que je suis dangereuse quand j'suis réveillée?

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, tu comprends vraiment ce que tu veux! Lâcha Renji en se relevant.

-Mais siiii, j'ai compriiiiiiiiiiis! Reste! Supplia Rangiku en le prenant par le bras pour l'attirer à elle.

-Pourquoi tu laisses toujours Orihime dormir sur le divan?

-Bah je me suis dit que si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à l'improviste en pleine nuit, ce serait toujours mieux s'il ne voyait que Orihime plutôt que nous…

-Surtout que tu t'entêtes à ne jamais porter de pyjama… railla Renji.

-Ça me tient tellement chaud la nuit, ç'en devient insoutenable! Faudrait que je me douche aussi le matin en plus du soir, à la vitesse où ma petite vallée…

-Euh, ouais, Rangiku…

-Quoi, ça t'intéresse pas ce que je dis?

-T'es pas non plus obligée de me raconter les détails de comment ta poitrine transpire…

-Oh, ça te gêne? Et pourtant tu devrais pas! Tu me connais entièrement, après tout… »

Renji soupira puis se leva.

« Que fais-tu? Demanda Rangiku.

-Je vais pas rester pieuter une journée entière, j'ai la dalle moi!

-Oh non, tu vas pas me laisser dormir toute seule, quand même?

-Tes caprices de gamine ne marchent plus, Rangiku…

-Tu crois ça? On va bien voir! » railla gentiment Rangiku en obligeant Renji à la rejoindre.

Renji l'embrassa sur le front et, enlevant d'un coup fort le drap du lit, il s'en enveloppa et courut à l'étage du dessous. Il entendit Rangiku hurler et soupira:

« Elle et ses caprices… C'est à emmerder plus d'un mec! »

Il fouilla dans le frigo et ressortit ce qui lui apparaissait comme être un beau morceau de viande. Il songea ensuite au goût d'Orihime pour les trucs bizarres.

« Tant pis, je vais pas sortir comme ça, et je risque de me refaire choper si je remonte… Après tout, elle en est pas morte! »

Renji prit donc les couverts nécessaires et s'attabla pour manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas étouffés derrière lui et sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Rangiku s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien, Renji, je ne savais pas que tu avais une attirance fusionnelle avec de la viande de perroquet. »

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté: Renji recracha soudain sa bouchée et fit mine de s'étouffer.

« Ah là là, tu ne te fais toujours pas à l'idée que je peux te mentir comme je veux… T'es tout mignon quand tu t'étrangles!

-Rangiku, là t'as manqué une occasion de la fermer! »

Renji se releva soudainement, prit Rangiku par la taille et l'entraîna dans la chambre, où il comptait bien prendre sa revanche…

Ichigo avait couru toute la nuit sans s'arrêter et il était fier de n'avoir pas attiré l'attention plus que ça. Il se trouvait à l'endroit où les Arrankars de l'Espada, Ulquiorra et Yammi, avaient apparus pour la première fois. Il souffla un grand coup et dit à haute voix:

« Là je risque pas d'être dérangé… On va pouvoir régler nos comptes tranquillement, monsieur la monture! »

Ichigo attrapa la poignée de Zangetsu et la planta dans le sol. Il avait mûrement réfléchi tout le long du chemin en économisant son énergie en n'utilisant pas le Shunpô. Pour affronter une fois de plus son Hollow intérieur, il avait besoin d'être inconscient. Étant seul, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen d'aller le combattre. Il empoigna de nouveau Zangetsu par la poignée, l'air déterminé, leva son énorme sabre en l'air et frappa d'un coup modéré mais suffisamment fort. Se planter son Zanpakutô dans la cuisse n'avait pas été très agréable mais en se concentrant bien, il réussit à provoquer sa perte de conscience en enfonçant plus profondément Zangetsu dans les muscles.

Quand il se releva, il fixa avec un certain soulagement le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit en tailleur sur la façade de l'immeuble et, portant sa main à la poignée de Zangetsu, il attendit patiemment. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un rire moqueur et horriblement strident.

« Yo, boss! Tu es venu plus vite que je le pensais. Tu m'en vois ravi, vraiment!

-Tagueule! Si je suis venu vite, c'est parce que je voulais plus que tu m'emmerdes autant la nuit! »

Ichigo se releva et dégaina Zangetsu, et son double l'imita.

« C'est sûr que si je te dérange en plein pelotage, ça peut que te déranger! » ricana son Hollow.

Ichigo ne répondit pas directement et sauta sur le Hollow, qui dégaina son sabre à temps pour parer l'attaque frontale.

« Hey connard, cracha Ichigo, ne crois pas que je suis du genre à faire ça quand elle dort…

-T'es vraiment con pour ne pas savoir mon nom, Ichigo! »

Le Hollow profita de la surprise qu'il avait créée dans l'esprit d'Ichigo pour riposter et envoyer l'humain quelques trentaines de mètres plus loin.

« Remarque, ça m'étonne pas! Vu le temps que t'as mis à deviner le nom de ton Zanpakutô…

-Tagueule, je t'ai dit! »

Ichigo fonça de nouveau vers le Hollow et, au moment de le toucher avec Zangetsu, il utilisa le Shunpô pour se retrouver derrière lui. Visiblement, son Hollow avait prévu le coup car il se retourna très rapidement pour parer cette nouvelle attaque.

« Hé bien, je suis vraiment pas fier de t'avoir pour roi, Ichigo. T'as pas pensé que, si j'étais à l'intérieur de toi, je connaissais autant que toi ta manière d'attaquer? Et puis… »

Le Hollow empoigna la lame d'Ichigo et ouvrit un peu ses doigts, d'où un rai de lumière rouge apparut.

« … Je m'appelle Shirosaki! Cero! »

La lumière rouge s'amplifia soudainement et balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Grâce à son sabre, Ichigo se protégea du flash destructeur et le changea de direction avant de s'élancer vers Shirosaki. Le combat promettait d'être long et surtout éreintant.

Quand Rukia ouvrit les paupières, elle ne fut pas trop surprise de se trouver au creux des bras du rouquin. Celui-ci dormait encore, la bouche ouverte laissant échapper un fin filet de salive. Rukia se tourna et entreprit de fermer la mâchoire de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci en décida tout autrement. Il enlaça Rukia de manière plus possessive et fourra sa tête dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, laquelle pensa:

« Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Ichigo appréciait Kon au point de l'imiter… Il doit vraiment faire un rêve bizarre… »

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Rukia pouvait entendre un long bâillement, qu'elle aurait juré être celui de Kuukaku. Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux en broussaille de son ami, qui se mit à soupirer avant de s'éveiller. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Rukia. Il voulut l'embrasser mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée:

« Levez-vous, bande de flemmards! Vous avez cours aujourd'hui! Magnez-vous! »

Kuukaku repartit dans la foulée, laissant les adolescents ébranlés par la soudaine apparition. S'étant couchés sans avoir retiré leurs vêtements, ils n'eurent qu'à les secouer un peu pour enlever les plis. Ils descendirent ensuite pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Arrivée dans la salle principale du dojô avec Chad et Uryuu et ne voyant pas Tatsuki, Orihime décida de se rendre dans les vestiaires et Uryuu se refusa de l'accompagner. Elle monta les escaliers avec un nœud au ventre, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Elle frappa à la porte du vestiaire pour filles et attendit une réponse. N'en ayant pas, Orihime entra dans la pièce et eut un frisson. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle hurla et son cri parvint aux oreilles des deux autres. Ni une ni deux, Uryuu s'élança pour rejoindre Orihime et, quand il fut à l'endroit précis, il s'arrêta et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Tatsuki était bien là, mais la vision qu'ils avaient d'elle n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Elle était allongée au sol, dans son uniforme du lycée, face contre terre, une longue chaîne déroulée jusque dans la pièce suivante. Orihime murmura:

« C'est comme ce jour-là… Kuchiki-san avait dit que c'était la chaîne du Karma… Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est morte… Je dois vérifier si son esprit est de l'autre bout de la chaîne! »

Uryuu avait entendu la plupart des mots prononcés par la rousse et la suivit quand elle s'avança en suivant la chaîne au sol. Elle poussa le battant de la porte suivante et là, elle s'arrêta tout net. Une autre Tatsuki gisait, mais le regard d'Orihime se posa sur la chaîne de celle-ci: elle était presque brisée, deux maillons étaient en partie rongés et ne tenaient qu'à peu. Voyant aussi la scène, Uryuu posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Orihime, qui se dégagea soudain pour se précipiter vers Tatsuki. Elle la prit par les épaules et la secoua vivement, hurlant son prénom. Sans doute affolé par les cris répétés d'Orihime, Chad apparut soudainement au côté d'Uryuu, qui lui dit:

« Dépêche-toi d'aller prévenir Kuchiki-san ou Kurosaki, les deux si possible! Vite! »

Chad acquiesça et quitta la pièce en courant. Orihime avait arrêté de secouer Tatsuki pour la traîner au dehors. Uryuu comprit soudain et l'aida à déposer le corps à côté de l'autre. Orihime avait apparemment songé qu'en réunissant les deux corps, elle réussirait à réveiller Tatsuki. Pourtant, les deux corps semblaient se repousser, ce qui effraya Orihime:

« Elle ne peut pas être…morte? Kuchiki-san a dit que si la chaîne n'était pas brisée elle pouvait retourner dans son corps!

-Inoue-san… murmura Uryuu en tentant de clamer l'adolescente. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sado-kun est allé chercher Kuchiki-san, elle va bientôt arriver… »

Orihime cessa tout mouvement et se mit à genoux au sol. Comme ses épaules tremblaient, Uryuu passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Orihime éclata alors en sanglot, se blottissant dans les bras du Quincy qui la réconforta du mieux qu'il pût jusqu'à ce que Chad revienne avec Rukia et Ichigo.

Pourtant, se dit Uryuu, Ichigo n'avait pas le même reiatsu…

Rukia devait penser la même chose car elle avait pris une certaine distance avec le rouquin. Elle s'avança pourtant vers les deux corps de Tatsuki. Elle examina un instant la chaîne, perplexe, et Ichigo se penchait joyeusement par-dessus son épaule, comme si la situation n'était pas si critique.

« Rukia, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la soigner? Demanda Ichigo.

-J'aurais pu le faire si la chaîne du Karma n'était pas en si mauvais état… On doit aller voir Urahara…

-Ah non, pas encore ce vieux dingue! » S'exclama Ichigo.

Rukia sonda le visage d'Ichigo et échangea un regard avec Uryuu et Chad. Uryuu repéra les reiraku et soupira. Rukia hocha la tête et Uryuu dit:

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est le Mod Soul… La mauvaise, c'est que le vrai Ichigo a laissé s'échapper la totalité de son reiatsu… »

Chad sembla réfléchir, Orihime était trop secouée pour réaliser ce qu'il disait et continuait de pleurer, Uryuu aida la rousse à se relever pendant que Rukia giflait Kon en criant:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le corps d'Ichigo?

-J'en sais rien, moi, il ma juste dit de faire gaffe à toi et il s'est cassé dans la nuit!

-En plein milieu de la nuit? Alors tu en as profité pour… »

Rukia ne termina pas sa phrase, soudain gênée. Elle s'élança en courant à l'extérieur et fut suivie par les autres, Uryuu suivit plus lentement pour aider Orihime à marcher. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes tant elle était choquée de voir et d'abandonner le corps de Tatsuki.

_**Hellow les gens!**_

_**Ça y'est, voilà le chapitre 18!**_

_**Un délire total mais au final j'aime bien moi^^**_

_**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi du chapitre?**_

_**Moi je me suis bien marrée à écrire la partie Renji/Rangiku, je sais pas si vous avez aimé ou pas…**_

_**Allez, laissez-moi vos impressions siouplaît et au prochain chap!**_


	19. Shirosaki et Aizen

« Alors, votre Altesse, on a le vertige ? »

Shirosaki prenait la pose, son Zangetsu en travers des épaules, au bord du toit d'un des innombrables immeubles. Si on regardait plus bas en altitude, on pouvait voir un autre Zangetsu planté perpendiculairement dans la façade, Ichigo pendu dans le vide mais s'accrochant à la poignée de son énorme sabre.

« Toi… Enfoiré ! »

Ichigo utilisa le Shunpô et se retrouva derrière Shirosaki, lequel lui fit ensuite face:

« Alors, est-ce que tu comptes enfin me montrer si t'es vraiment de porter notre couronne ?

-Ferme ta grande gueule ! Un connard comme toi n'est digne de rien ! »

Ichigo toussa ; son visage, ainsi que le reste de son corps, avait été bien amoché. De son arcade droite s'écoulait un filet de sang provenant d'une profonde estafilade. Ichigo s'essuya une fois de plus avec la manche de son Shihakusho, déchiré de part et d'autre, et brandit soudain son sabre en l'air. Shirosaki, étonné, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher mais il regretta peu après son erreur: le trop-plein de reiatsu qui s'échappait du corps d'Ichigo se concentra dans Zangetsu, l'auréolant d'une puissante lueur bleue. La puissance d'Ichigo se fit alors plus écrasante et, alors que ses pupilles devenaient transparentes, il utilisa un Shunpô plus rapide et trancha net le bas gauche de Shirosaki mais manqua le cœur au coup suivant. Shirosaki vit clair dans son jeu, et il brandit alors son propre sabre, mais horizontalement. Il soupira avant de murmurer:

« Bankai ! »

Ichigo ne recula pas devant l'impressionnante augmentation de la pression spirituelle de Shirosaki, il ne fit que l'imiter et, la seconde d'après, ils croisaient tous deux le fer, les deux lames aux couleurs opposées se heurtant violemment un nombre incalculable de fois.

Pendant qu'Ichigo menait son combat intérieur, son reiatsu augmentait de manière exponentielle. Si bien que Rukia n'eut aucun mal à retrouver sa trace. Quand elle parvint au cratère créée par les Arrankars, elle eut un hoquet de surprise: Ichigo était étendu au sol, face contre terre. Elle s'approcha en courant et criant son nom. L'adolescent se leva alors mais révéla à la jeune Shinigami l'horreur de la situation: son visage était recouvert du masque blanc caractéristique des Hollows, et cette carapace s'étendait jusqu'aux mollets, seuls les pieds du Shinigami remplaçant étaient 'd'origine' , aurait qualifié Rukia. Le semi-Hollow s'approcha donc d'elle, un râle comparable au hurlement d'un Hollow répondant aux cris de Rukia:

« ICHIGO! BORDEL REPRENDS-TOI ! »

Comme la créature devant elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, elle se saisit d'un tube de pilules de Gikongan, en avala une et cria au Chappy dans son corps :

« Retourne avec les autres !

-Bien, Kuchiki Rukia-sama ! »

Rukia se retrouva alors seule face au semi-Hollow qui avait le corps d'Ichigo. Heureusement pour elle, son visage était caché, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir quelques regrets en l'affrontant. Elle dégaina son sabre et utilisa le Shunpô pour atterrir derrière le Hollow et ainsi lui transpercer le dos à l'endroit du cœur, sans une hésitation.

Ichigo et Shirosaki croisaient toujours le fer lorsque le monde intérieur de l'adolescent s'ébranla, secoué par une énorme puissance.

« Ah tiens, on dirait que ta princesse vient de vaincre son prince charmant… »

Ichigo ne dit rien, il voyait en face de lui le corps de Shirosaki se désagréger, ses particules spirituelles s'évaporant dans l'air. Ichigo eut l'impression de tomber dans un vide inquiétant mais ne ressentit pas d'impact, sinon une atroce douleur au creux de sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux dans une lumière éblouissante, presque aveuglante. Il se sentait flotter dans l'espace et une légère brise éventait ses cheveux. Des échos incompréhensibles se répercutaient tout autour de lui, avant de se faire plus intelligibles :

« ICHIGO! BOUGE-TOI ! ICHIGOOOOO ! »

Bizarre, se dit-il, il connaissait cette voix mais elle lui parut horriblement lointaine et faible. Quand il voulut bouger, il resta figé. Il ne comprenait rien, que se passait-il ? Avait-il finalement été battu par Shirosaki ? Était-il devenu la monture à son tour ? Au bout d'un moment, il percuta :

_« C'est la même impression que quand Byakuya m'avait blessé et que je m'étais retrouvé chez Urahara, dans le même pieu que l'autre géant basané… Je ne suis peut-être pas mort… »_

Soudain, l'écho des cris se fit assourdissant et Ichigo se vit de nouveau ballotté. Ses paupières se fermèrent et, quand il put enfin les rouvrir, l'obscurité régnait. Il se sentit étreint et reconnut de suite la silhouette de Rukia au-dessus de la sienne. Il distingua après un moment son air très inquiet et il sourit alors qu'elle le serra plus étroitement contre elle.

« J'ai eu si peur… Tu avais ce masque et ressemblais tellement à un Hollow que… Je… Tu avais l'air menaçant, voulant me lancer un Cero… Ton reiatsu devenait si élevé…

-Rukia, merci… »

Ichigo n'ajouta rien et embrassa Rukia. Celle-ci revint plus tard à la réalité et le gifla :

« C'était quoi cette idée tordue de me laisser avec Kon toute la nuit ?

-T'es folle ou quoi ? Je me suis presque fait buter et toi tu me gifles ?

-Tu vas répondre, oui ?

-Ouais, ça va ! Je préférais que Kon soit là plutôt que tu me rattrapes et risques d'être blessée…

-Mais pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi couvert de sang, Ichigo ? On dirait que ça t'amuses ! »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et il balaya les environs du regard. Son regard tomba sur le masque de Hollow que Rukia lui avait apparemment arraché du visage. Il s'éloigna un peu de la jeune Shinigami et s'empara du masque blanc. Il le fixa un long moment, s'attendant à attendre au plus profond de lui-même la voix narquoise de Shirosaki. Sa main tremblait, mais il n'hésita pas à forcer son emprise pour réduire le masque en morceaux.

« Tu l'as vaincu ? Demanda doucement Rukia.

-Non… Il faut que je devienne plus fort…

-D'abord on a autre chose à faire…

-Quoi ?

-Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Rukia se leva et Ichigo l'imita. Son équilibre étant instable, elle le soutint du mieux qu'elle pût et utilisa le Shunpô pour atteindre le dojô le plus vite possible. Elle entraîna Ichigo dans les vestiaires et il constata la scène avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Sa Chaîne du Karma n'est pas encore brisée mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Avec mon Kidô, je peux rien faire, il faudrait appeler quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi… »

Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'il inspectait les deux pièces à la recherche d'un indice sur l'identité du presque-meurtrier. Il trouva une petite inscription auprès de Tatsuki, qui disait:

_**« Trop tard, l'illusion a commencé. »**_

Paroles qui intriguèrent Ichigo. Rukia remarqua à son tour l'inscription et porta la main à sa bouche. Elle prit celle d'Ichigo dans la sienne pour l'entraîner rapidement chez Urahara, où devaient se trouver Chad, Uryuu et Orihime.

Après avoir raconté ce qu'Ichigo avait découvert, Kisuke s'apprêta à exposer son point de vue mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée en coup de vent de deux jeunes Shinigamis. L'un dit:

« Désolé, Urahara-san, madâââme tenait absolument à reprendre une douche…

-Renji, t'as pas honte ? Qui a insisté pour la prendre avec moi ?

-Rangiku, sérieux, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, là ! Comment tu peux oser insinuer que j'aie voulu te suivre ? C'est toi qui m'a entraîné de force !

-Tu m'aurais pas suivie si je t'avais pas montré -

-Oh, les tourtereaux, les scènes de ménage c'est pas ici ! Mauvais endroit ! » Plaisanta Kisuke derrière son éventail.

Ils se trouvaient tous, les Shinigamis en mission et les 'Ryokas' - si on exceptait le Capitaine Hitsugaya, dont personne ne connaissait la date de retour - au magasin de Urahara. Après que les deux derniers arrivants se furent installés autour du charismatique vendeur de bonbons, celui-ci résuma ce que le 'vieux couple' avait raté. De nouveau, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour exposer son avis quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par des nouveaux arrivants:

« C'est pas fini ouais ? J'aimerais bien finir mon discours, à la fin !

-Zen, Kisuke, c'est que nous ! Susurra une voix féminine pas inconnue de la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Oh, Kuukaku-chan ! Te revoilà enfin ! Depuis deux jours que t'es pas venue nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ! Minauda une femme bronzée surgissant derrière Kisuke et d'apparente très mauvaise foi.

-Hé, Yoruichi, t'es pas obligée d'être polie avec moi, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! »

Les amies de longue date se mirent à rire pendant que les deux anciens Capitaines des Cinquème et Douzième divisions les regardaient en soupirant d'une même voix :

« Décidément, je les comprendrais jamais…! »

Kuukaku et Yoruichi, qui s'étaient arrêtées un court instant, repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire qui en fit soupirer plus d'un. Après dix bonnes minutes, les deux complices s'arrêtèrent enfin et Kisuke put enfin donner son point de vue, après un nouveau résumé pour Isshin et Kuukaku:

« Ce que tu dis, Kurosaki-san, est tout au plus intriguant. Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait penser à une certaine personne en particulier, mais je vois pas comment ou pourquoi ça aurait pu se produire…

-Oh, tu penses à qui je pense ? Miaula presque Yoruichi à son ami.

-Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs…

**-C'est pas pour interrompre qui que ce soit, mais c'est vraiment méchant de nous exclure de la situation comme ça ! » **hurla une voix lointaine.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction de la voix et aperçurent un Nagi se débattant à la fois avec le sort de Bakudô mais aussi avec Ririn et Cloud. Nova, lui, restait en retrait en essayant de calmer le jeu.

« Ah tiens, on les avait oubliés ceux-là ! Railla Yoruichi en faisant un vague signe de la main.

**-Eh, la brunette bronzée dégingandée, tu te crois où pour me prendre comme une merde comme ça ? **Hurla la voix d'une Karly un brin vexée.

-Ah, voilà un bel exemple de complexe de supériorité ! » continua Yoruichi en ignorant superbement la Shinigami déserteuse.

Kuukaku mit fin à toutes jérémiades en s'approchant des trouble-discussions tout en brandissant des getas menaçantes. Karly ne voulut pas céder à la menace et lança :

**« Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes sabots en plastiques, c'est rat…! »**

La Shinigami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une geta siffla dans l'air et atterrit violemment sur le milieu de son front. Un filet de sang s'écoula tandis que la geta glissait de son visage.

« Bon, voilà qui fait une emmerdeuse en moins ! » Conclut Kuukaku en retournant vers le groupe de Shinigamis qui discuta ensuite sérieusement de la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se sépara; Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kuukaku et Isshin restèrent porter compagnie aux trouble-fêtes qu'étaient Karly et Nagi pour leur soutirer plus d'informations. Isshin engagea la discussion:

« Je trouve ça bizarre que cette fille de Hollow cache si bien ses pouvoirs. Est-ce qu'il a jamais été prouvé qu'on pouvait posséder de pouvoirs de Hollow par hérédité ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien chercheur.

-Je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché sur la question, mais je dirais que la seule chose dont pourrait hériter une progéniture semi-Hollow soit l'énergie spirituelle et son type de pression. Répondit Kisuke.

-Alors faut la pousser à se libérer, on verra si elle a vraiment des pouvoirs de Hollows. Elle était vraiment dans une des divisions ? S'enquit Kuukaku.

-Oui, son nom y est dans les archives.

-Elle l'a démontré, au moins ? Demanda suspicieusement Yoruichi.

-Selon Kuchiki, Ichigo et Inoue, elle aurait été celle qui aurait lancé un Shakkahô. Je ne mettrais pas la parole de Kuchiki en doute. Si j'osais, je me retrouverais sûrement avec Bya-kun sur le dos ! Plaisanta Kisuke en agitant son éventail.

-T'as pas perdu cette satanée habitude de t'éventer… Ça fa finir par me sortir par les yeux, cette envie de te le faire bouffer ! » Lança Kuukaku avec un sourire sournois.

Ne connaissant que trop bien le caractère explosif de Kuukaku, Kisuke rangea consciencieusement son éventail dans son yukata vert olive. Kuukaku, précédemment assise en tailleur, vérifia que sa prothèse au bras était bien fixée et se leva :

« Bon, un peu d'exercice me fera pas de mal ! Je vais tester l'autre grande gueule ! »

Isshin lui fit un clin d'œil et Kuukaku rallia rapidement l'endroit où Karly s'était recroquevillée, se massant encore le front. En entendant le cliquetis sonore des getas, celle-ci releva la tête et grimaça en voyant Kuukaku s'avancer. Comme cette dernière ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa tenue habituelle, Isshin lui avait passé une robe de Masaki qu'il avait précieusement gardé dans son armoire, comme un vieux trésor. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de Karly et leva les bras pour crier:

« Os de monstres répandus ! Tour élancée, Cristal pourpre, Roue de métal ! Bouge et crée du vent, arrête-toi et apporte le calme ! Le son des lances en combat emplit le château vide ! Hadô no roku-juu-san (#63) Raïkohô ! »

Une énorme boule de lumière apparut dans le creux de ses mains avant de lancer une gerbe d'éclairs d'une forte puissance. Karly, qui ne s'y attendait pas, utilisa le fourreau de son Zanpakutô pour parer le sort de Kidô. Kuukaku s'exclama :

« Tu ne veux pas me faire une démonstration comme le Shakkahô ou un truc du genre ? Comme quand tu as failli tuer la rouquine ? »

Karly soupira, rengaina son sabre et murmura :

**« Hadô no yon (#04): Byakurai ! »**

D'un pas de côté, Kuukaku évita facilement l'éclair luminescent qu'avait compacté Karly avec son reiatsu. Kuukaku haussa les épaules avant de repartir comme elle était venue. Karly fit mine de dégainer son Zanpakutô mais, n'entendant pas le claquement de getas, elle redouta un nouveau lancer de savate en bois. Kuukaku lui dit simplement :

« T'as intérêt à la fermer, si tu veux mon avis… »

Karly, soulagée, acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête pendant que Nagi, non loin, commençait à rire.

L'emprise du sort de Kidô que Kuukaku avait renouvelé l'empêchant d'utiliser son reiatsu et ses membres, Karly s'évertua à ramper au sol pour finalement parvenir à envoyer un coup de pied bien senti dans la figure du Bount blond. Celui-ci hurla sous la douleur et, quand il se reçut une geta de la part de Kuukaku, il coupa le son.

Kuukaku et les autres avaient repris la conversation:

« Bon, elle était vraiment dans une des divisions, reste à savoir laquelle…

-Ça, c'est pas dur ! Me dis pas que tu connais personne capable de manipuler les gens ? Rétorqua Kisuke.

-Non, tu veux dire… Aizen ? Mais pourquoi ?

-L'hypothèse la plus juste serait qu'il cherche à focaliser notre attention ailleurs… Je crois qu'il a bien commencé !

-Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui aurait blessé Arisawa ? Demanda Yoruichi en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son inséparable compère.

-J'en suis même sûr, mais comment, c'est la seule chose que j'ignore… » soupira Kisuke en remettant son bob en place.

Le silence s'installa alors dans la salle souterraine du magasin Urahara.

_**Hellow les gens !**_

_**Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, désolée, mais je voulais encore maintenir le suspense…**_

_**Héhé, vous m'en voulez, hein ?**_

_**Que voulez-vous, faire chauffer les lecteurs est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de leur suivi ^^**_

**_Allez, donnez-moi votre avis et à la prochaine !_**


	20. L'illusion d'Aizen

Après leur sérieuse discussion, Kisuke dit:

« Bon, il va falloir avertir les autres…

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Demanda gentiment Yoruichi.

-Oh, tu lis dans mes pensées !

-Nan, rétorqua Kuukaku, elle est juste habituée à ce que tu lui refiles à chaque fois le sale boulot !

-Pas faux, pour ne pas dire vrai ! » Approuva Isshin.

Kuukaku et Isshin, assis côte à côte, avaient débouché une petite jarre de Saké et s'échangeaient la bouteille pour boire. Kisuke s'éventa le visage avant de railler :

« Kuukaku, t'as pas changé ! Je me demande seulement d'où tu sors toujours ton Saké ! »

La concernée ne répondit pas, trop occupée à avaler une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de passer la bouteille à l'ex-Capitaine Kurosaki.

Pendant ce temps, Yoruichi s'était transformée en chat, « c'est tellement plus pratique de se déplacer sans ses vêtements ! » assura-t-elle comme à son habitude avant de s'éclipser en un éclair pendant que Kisuke se dirigeait vers Nagi et Karly. Celle-ci, le dos tourné, eut un frisson en entendant le bruit des getas du vendeur sur le sol. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas s'interrompe, et elle se surprit à entendre une voix masculine dire :

« Vous êtes bien calmes, depuis tout à l'heure… Hananeiko, j'ai à te parler. »

Tandis que Nagi hurlait au favoritisme et à une fichue galanterie, Kisuke put facilement parler à l'officière déserteuse de la cinquième division. Nagi ne put entendre la conversation, ses cris couvraient les voix des deux autres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kisuke se tourna vers Nagi, qui lança :

**« Et vous m'avez laissé m'égosiller tout ce temps ? J'ai gaspillé ma salive !**

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça te fera moins baver quand tu te mets en colère. Maintenant, dit-il plus sérieusement, écoute-moi bien attentivement. »

Kisuke lui raconta tout ce qu'il y avait à dire d'important sur Aizen avant de lui demander:

« Tu as quel âge ?

**-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter ! **soupira le Bount.

-Tant pis… Tu ne me refuserais quand même pas un petit échauffement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nagi eut l'air de réfléchir pendant que Kisuke se relevait en s'aidant de sa canne.

**« En tout cas, **observa Nagi, **je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous : J'ai pas besoin d'un bout de bois pour marcher !**

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de bois… » sourit Kisuke.

Il donna un coup de sa canne dans le sol avant de la brandir telle une arme.

« Vois-tu, quand il m'a fallu quitter la Soul Society, j'ai dû tout faire pour me cacher… »

Nagi ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, ce qui fit soupirer Kisuke:

« Regarde de nouveau cette canne et dis-moi si c'en est une ! »

Dans un murmure presque inaudible, Kisuke dit:

« Okiro, Benihime… »**1**

La canne eut l'air de s'embraser et, quand Kisuke trancha l'air avec, une lame éclatante avait pris la place du 'bout de bois'.

« Prouve-moi que tu es un vrai Bount, et je te laisse la vie sauve… » menaça Kisuke en souriant.

Nagi eut l'air de cracher au sol en invoquant Denjishaku**2**. Pendant qu'une tornade siffla à leurs oreilles, ainsi qu'à celles de Kuukaku et Isshin maintenant ivres, Nagi murmura en touchant le kanji à son poignet, puis un autre tatouage sur son épaule gauche, que Kisuke ne voyait pas à cette distance:

**«****Rooden!****3** **»**

Dans un éclair, Nagi se déplaça aussi vite qu'un Shunpô pour diriger ses poings armés vers Kisuke.

« Ah là là, tu ne comprends pas… »

À ce moment-là, Nagi se retrouva au sol, Benihime plantée dans sa main droite, perçant l'acier de son poing.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu le Joukaishô sans en posséder la puissance ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort quand Kurosaki-san t'a perforé de son sabre en plein cœur ? Je vais te le dire : je n'ai pas crée les Bounts, mais je m'y connais tout de même un peu. Assez pour savoir ce que tu es réellement. Le fait que tu ne te rappelles pas de ton âge est révélateur. Maintenant, je vais te poser une seule et unique question : dans quel but Aizen t'a-t-il ordonné de tuer Arisawa Tatsuki ? »

Nagi n'étouffa pas son exclamation de surprise : était-il si simple que ça de comprendre l'objet de sa venue ?

« À ce que je vois, ça te surprend… Je n'ai pas été le Capitaine de la Douzième division pour rien, pourtant… Alors, vas-tu me répondre ? »

Nagi fixa longtemps Kisuke, incrédule, puis une expression sérieuse apparut sur son visage figé. Il regarda instant en arrière, et Kisuke lui dit:

« Non, tu n'as aucune autre alternative, pas d'échappatoire pour fuir cette réponse. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai deviné ? Regarde ta main, tu comprendras. »

Nagi fixa alors son regard sur ce qui était sa main avant, mais qui n'était plus quelque chose de matériel. À l'endroit où Benihime l'avait percé, la peau semblait brûler, mais s'effritait en réalité comme du papier.

« Voilà ce qui arrive aux illusions lorsqu'elles sont percées à jour par la vérité… Crache le morceau ! » Trancha Kisuke en retirant brusquement Benihime de la main de Nagi puis en la pointant vers son cœur.

De loin, Kuukaku et Isshin pouvaient apercevoir que Kisuke était sérieux, il ne pointait Benihime vers le cœur qu'à de rares occasions. Même s'ils étaient saouls, ils comprenaient parfaitement la situation.

**« Que je sois une illusion, comme vous dites, ne vous concerne pas directement. Aizen-sama n'a pas jugé utile de vous informer de ma mission, donc je ne vous révèlerai pas que c'est principalement pour vous faire épuiser vos forces… Merde, je l'ai dit ! »**

Nagi, s'étant aperçu de sa gaffe, porta ses mains à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Kisuke se releva, apparemment satisfait, et avoua :

« Merci de ta coopération, ça t'évitera une mort trop précipitée… Cependant… je ne pourrai éviter un débordement de la part des autres, soit prêt à souffrir ! »

Et il laissa le Bount là, en proie à de sinistres pensées, face à une Karly pliée de rire devant son expression d'intense réflexion. Kisuke rejoignit Kuukaku et Isshin, qui riaient à gorge déployée à cause de leur boisson, le vendeur leur retira donc et la fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, des débris de porcelaine s'amassant à ses pieds. Il se dirigea ensuite à l'étage supérieur, où il vit avec un certain effarement quelques silhouettes connues dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de son magasin.

Après avoir reçu la visite de Yoruichi, Ichigo et Rukia restèrent silencieux un moment, tous deux assis, face à face, en tailleur sur le lit de l'adolescent. Quand Ichigo avait appris l'implication de Nagi et Karly dans ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant _« l'affaire Aizen »_, il avait commencé à réfléchir :

Si Nagi était un sous-fifre d'Aizen, il venait sûrement pour vérifier l'état des Shinigamis présents, spécialement Ichigo, qui semblait l'intéresser, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en déduire auprès des autres. Mais c'était Karly qui retenait le plus son attention. Elle qui était anciennement sous le commandement d'Aizen, elle était le plus à même de vouloir lui nuire. Après avoir confié ses impressions à Rukia, ils décidèrent de descendre voir Isshin, qui s'avéra introuvable. Ichigo demanda à une Yuzu affairée dans la cuisine :

« Il est où l'autre vieux rascal ?

-T'es pas au courant ? Répondit une Karin attablée et les pieds sur la table, ce qu'elle ne faisait qu'en l'absence d'Isshin, Il est parti en 'rendez-vous galant' avec l'autre brunette à pastèques ! »

Ichigo comprit l'expression de sa sœur et, d'un regard échangé avec Rukia, décida d'aller voir Kisuke, qui saurait sûrement où ils se trouvaient précisément. En arrivant au magasin peu fréquenté des humains, ils trouvèrent l'avant-salle bien remplie et entrèrent voir de quoi il retournait.

« Mais c'est pourtant pas quelque chose de marrant ! S'énervait une voix féminine qu'Ichigo connaissait bien.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Rétorqua la voix de l'inoubliable Kisuke.

-Non mais il se fout de moi, lui, ou quoi ? » Soupira l'autre voix.

Ichigo ouvrit un peu plus le battant entrouvert pour apercevoir la scène dont il entendait les bribes : Kisuke se trouvait face à lui et Rukia, devant Orihime et, bizarrement, une Tatsuki apparemment en grande forme. Ichigo balbutia :

« Tatsuki… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à cet abruti ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Orihime m'a amenée ici, si c'est pour m'égosiller…

-Kurosaki-kun ! Kuchiki-san ! Vous avez vu, Tatsuki-chan va bien !

-Euh oui, sinon elle pourrait pas nous parler, en même temps…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans son corps… commença Rukia.

-Ben en fait, c'est Ishida-kun qui m'a donné l'idée, en me disant que c'était sûrement une chose provoquée volontairement par quelqu'un qui nous voulait du mal, alors il a pensé que, en utilisant mon Shunshun Rikka, je pouvais la ramener à son état originel !

-Forcément, tu pouvais pas y avoir pensé toute seule… marmonna Ichigo avant de se faire recevoir un coup de coude made in Rukia. C'est quand même mieux de te voir debout, Tatsuki ! Tu aurais dû te voir… »

Ichigo ne continua pas, vu l'expression de Tatsuki. Elle serrait les poings, et Rukia demanda :

« Tu as vu qui t'as attaqué ?

-Ouais, il avait une tronche de mufle, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille !

-Au moins, on a le même avis sur son anneau hideux… marmonna de nouveau Ichigo. Au fait, Kisuke-san, pourquoi vous ricaniez devant Tatsuki ?

-Eh bien, je pensais qu'Inoue-san aurait pu penser plus tôt à son pouvoir, pour moi, ça semblait évident…

-Vu votre esprit plus que tordu, je dirais pas… » continua Ichigo de son côté.

Celui-ci fut interrompu dans ses remarques par le retour de Yoruichi, qui annonça à son ami de toujours:

« Madarame arrive, il parle avec Yamamoto.

-Oh, donc on risque d'assister à une belle scène d'ex- »

Nouveau coup de coude, par Yoruichi, dans les côtes du vendeur, décidément souvent frappé par son entourage.

Tous attendirent l'arrivée des Shinigamis en mission à Karakura, Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika et Ikkaku, et ce dernier rapporta :

« Le Commandant Yamamoto a annoncé que nous devions ramener Hananeiko Karly à la Soul Society en tant que criminelle, et qu'elle serait jugée pour sa désertion et ses attaques délibérées sur des Shinigamis et des humains. »

« Bon, on va pas s'opposer à Yamamoto, je suppose qu'il sera aussi juste que d'habitude. Conclut Kisuke.

-Attendez ! Interrompit Ichigo. C'est à lui que reviennent les décisions quand la Chambre des 46 est indisponible ?

-Bien sûr, à qui d'autre ? Répondit Renji, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Hey, je suis pas de là-bas, je te ferais dire ! Rétorqua Ichigo à l'homme tatoué.

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous, il n'est nul besoin de vous disputer pour si peu ! Interrompit Kisuke en agitant son éventail vers les deux adolescents.

-Le Capitaine n'est toujours pas revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec Hinamori-chan ? » Demanda la voix suraiguë de Rangiku, accrochée au bras gauche de Renji.

La Vice-Capitaine n'eut pas de réponse, car une Senkaimon se dessina soudainement dans la pièce, ouvrant sa double porte pour laisser apparaître Soi Fon et Zaraki, lequel se mit à hurler :

**« Alors, Ichigo, on se la fait cette putain de revanche ? **

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? Répondit le rouquin.

**-Quand j'ai su que Yamamoto envoyait un Capitaine ici, je me suis ramené et le vieux a pas protesté, il a dû penser que je serais utile pour convaincre en cas de refus…**

-… »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, Ichigo avait sauté dans l'abîme le séparant de l'étage inférieur, et on entendit plus tard un grand cri :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Aha, dit Kisuke derrière son éventail, on dirait qu'il a découvert le pot aux roses…

-Naaaaan, pas çaaaaaa, Kuukaku-saaaaan ! Hurla la voix lointaine d'Ichigo.

-Ces humains sont vraiment trop…

-Soi, t'en étais une avant, aussi ! » Rétorqua une voix féminine.

La Capitaine de la Seconde Division se retourna alors pour voir un chat noir à ses pieds, elle sourit alors:

« Yoruichi-sama ! »

Zaraki, qui jusque-là attendait patiemment, se jeta à son tour pour rejoindre Ichigo, suivi d'une Rukia un tantinet inquiète. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à chacun de voir un Ichigo au sol, écrasé par la jambe d'une Kuukaku au visage rouge, près d'un Isshin dans le même état. La femme Shiba aperçut les nouveaux arrivants et railla :

« Oh, Kuchiki, désolée de te piquer ton copain, mais il nous a dérangé alors je l'engueule !

-Ah, euh… » Bégaya Rukia, ne sachant que répondre.

Zaraki ne disait rien mais on voyait bien qu'il était vexé de n'avoir pas pu, une fois de plus, livrer un combat avec cet adolescent qui l'avait battu si longtemps auparavant. Il détourna furieusement les talons et remonta l'échelle menant à l'étage supérieur, laissant Rukia s'approcher précautionneusement pour libérer progressivement Ichigo de l'étreinte folle de Kuukaku. Celle-ci finit par se laisser tomber au sol et elle s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Isshin, lequel se mit à ronfler en même temps qu'elle.

_**Notes:**_

_**-1: « Okiro, Benihime… » = « Réveille-toi, Princesse écarlate. »**_

_**-2: « Denjishaku » = « Éclair »**_

_**-3: « Rooden » = « Court-circuit »**_

**Hellowww!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre!**

**Bon, je sais, on a beaucoup vu Kisuke, mais c'est pas Ichigo qui aurait pu deviner autant de choses (sauf mon respect envers lui… enfin bref^^)**

**Oui, ce chapitre est aussi plus court que les autres, mais j'avais pas trop d'idées alors j'ai préféré arrêter d'écrire des conneries et d'en finir avec ce massacre de fin de chapitre^^**

**Ah, j'allais oublier, c'est l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fic!**

**Je l'ai décidé y'a pas longtemps et j'avais même voulu finir avec ce chapitre, mais je savais pas quoi mettre précisément pour le dénouement…**

**A pluche tout le monde et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !**


	21. Hinamori et un plan d'attaque

Dans un paysage boisé, deux jeunes gens étaient assis côte à côte au bord d'une rivière. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lâchés trempait avec un sourire ses pieds dans l'eau claire. Le garçon assis près d'elle, les cheveux d'argent, semblait bouder.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant à mettre ses jambes dans l'eau …

-Shiro-chan! Essaye, tu verras comme c'est agréable ! Cette sensation de fraîcheur … »

Tôshiro soupira et n'écouta pas la suite de ce que lui dit Hinamori. Celle-ci, un brin vexée, lui donna une bourrade de l'épaule, mais ce ne fit que la déséquilibrer et la faire tomber dans l'eau. Tôshiro revint à la réalité en entendant son amie d'enfance l'appeler.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour tomber, idiote ?

-Viens m'aider, Shiro-chan !

-Pas tant que tu m'appelleras comme ça ! » bougonna le Capitaine de la Dixième division.

Hinamori, qui avait nagé jusqu'à la rive, attrapa du mieux qu'elle pût l'une des chevilles et la serra avec insistance. Elle regarda Tôshiro avec des yeux de cocker et celui-ci ne pût résister à lui tendre un bras pour la tirer sur la terre ferme. Pourtant, quand il se retrouva une seconde plus tard dans l'eau, il commença à jurer. Hinamori, de son côté, cachait son rire derrière la manche de son Shihakusho trempé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Toshirô. Il se sortit bien vite de l'eau et s'assit résolument sur la rive, l'air furieux.

« Shiro-chan ! Ce serait _vraiment _trop demander de m'aider ?

-Oui ! Débrouille-toi toute seule ! »

Hinamori redoubla donc d'efforts pour sortir de l'eau sans l'aide de son ami toujours en train de bougonner. Hinamori s'assit donc assez loin de Tôshiro, mais elle frissonnait à cause du fond de l'air se faisant froid. Il se passa un moment avant que Tôshiro ne remarque les tremblements d'Hinamori. Il soupira avant de se lever, enleva son haori et le jeta sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva la tête, surprise, et sourit en voyant Toshirô en simple shihakusho. C'était extrêmement rare qu'il ne l'ait pas sur lui, elle était fière qu'il le lui ai passé. Elle s'empressa donc de l'enfiler et se leva tout en se rapprochant de Tôshiro.

« Merci !

-Tss, y'a pas de quoi … »

Tôshiro détourna les talons en direction de la Seireitei, et Hinamori lui emboîta le pas.

Arrivés près de la Cinquième division, Hinamori suivait encore Tôshiro, qui demanda:

« Puisque t'es enfin apte à gérer ta division, pourquoi t'irais pas de suite plutôt que la semaine prochaine ?

-Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs … Aizen-taichô …

-Essaye un peu de revenir à la réalité, il nous a tous trahis ! Arrête de penser à lui !

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Tu es très mal placé pour savoir ce que je ressens !

-Tu veux que je te dise, Hinamori ? La dernière chose qu'il m'a dite avant de me blesser … 'L'admiration est le sentiment le plus éloigné de la raison'… Il t'a manipulée, comme tous les autres ! Même Yamamoto-sôtaichô a été berné !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches par tous les moyens à ce que je le déteste ? T'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ou quoi ? »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, et Hinamori regretta aussitôt ses paroles, car Tôshiro avait détourné les talons d'un air furieux. Elle courut à sa suite mais il utilisa le Shunpô et elle ne savait où il pouvait être allé, si on omettait son Bureau. Elle mit un moment avant de se décider à le rejoindre par la voie terrestre, courant à perdre haleine.

Elle devait bien avoir bousculé une dizaine de personnes, trop obnubilée par son ami pour penser à s'excuser. Dans les couloirs, elle n'échappait pas aux commérages:

**« Vise un peu ! **Disait une femme, **Hinamori-fukutaichô a piqué le Haori de Hitsugaya-taichô ! **

**-Qui sait ce qu'elle a fait d'autre ? On l'a pas vu de la journée ! »**

Hinamori fit sourde oreille jusque devant le bureau du Capitaine de la Dixième division. Elle frappa doucement sur la porte coulissante fermée. Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle réitéra ses coups frappés à la cloison et, au bout d'une énième tentative, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le pan de la porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître Tôshiro.

« T'es vraiment lourde, Hinamori. Tu me veux quoi ? »

La jeune fille, surprise, ne put retenir un sursaut. Elle enleva le Haori de ses épaules et le tendit devant elle.

« Ça ! »

Tôshiro eut, le temps d'une seconde, un sourire sur le visage, mais il redevint impassible tout aussi rapidement.

« T'étais pas obligée de me le rendre aujourd'hui, je t'en aurais pas voulu…

-Je peux rester ici ? » interrompit Hinamori, les joues délicatement colorées.

Tôshiro eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un moment avant de demander:

« Combien de temps ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Le temps que je…

-Tu veux oublier ? »

Hinamori acquiesça simplement à la question de son ami.

« Bon, d'accord, je vais t'installer dans le bureau de Matsumoto.

-Merci, Shir… Hitsugaya-kun ! »

Hinamori s'empêcha de prononcer le surnom que ne supportait pas Tôshiro.

« T'as enfin compris … ! » soupira le jeune Capitaine en faisant signe à Hinamori de le suivre dans une autre pièce.

Salle qui se révéla être très encombrée, entre d'innombrables bouteilles vides de Saké, le lit atrocement mal fait, et les Shihakusho en tas au bas de la penderie de la rousse. Hinamori ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant un tel désordre.

« Je sais, dit Tôshiro, mais dis-toi que Matsumoto n'a jamais été une femme ordonnée … Y'a qu'à voir comment elle s'occupe de la paperasse …

-Vous êtes proches, avec Rangiku-san ? »

Tôshiro lança un regard suspicieux à son amie.

« Aussi proches que le sont un Capitaine et son Vice-Capitaine. Tu es jalouse ?

-Non ! Je … Je ne voulais pas … »

Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues d'Hinamori qui se tut.

« Bon, t'auras qu'à essayer de pas t'emmêler les pieds et tu pourras dormir. Change les draps au cas-où, qui sait combien de malheureux elle a ramené de ses beuveries … »

Hinamori n'écoutait pas son ami qui s'éloignait et s'assit prudemment sur le futon. Elle détailla la pièce des yeux puis posa son regard sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Le crépuscule était déjà présent, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé une journée entière avec son ami d'enfance. Tout en y repensant, elle se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le bureau de Tôshiro. La porte étant ouverte, elle pensa que le Capitaine aux cheveux d'argent s'y trouvait. Quand elle fit mine d'entrer, elle ne trouva personne assis sur le bureau, sinon le haori d'un blanc pur à l'effigie de la Dixième division. Elle s'en saisit et s'assit doucement sur le futon du Capitaine.

Quand Tôshiro revint de l'hôpital de la Quatrième division, la première chose qu'il constata était le calme qui régnait. Il n'était pas habitué à l'absence de Matsumoto, ce qui rendait l'endroit extraordinairement paisible. Instantanément, il songea à son amie et alla donc voir où elle se trouvait. Ne trouvant pas Hinamori dans la chambre de Rangiku, il se dit qu'elle devait être sortie et retourna dans son bureau pour s'occuper un peu de la paperasse laissée en plan de la Cinquième Division. Sans compter qu'une pile de documents concernant la Neuvième division l'attendait aussi. Pourtant, il se figea au seuil de sa porte. Hinamori, son haori contre elle, était recroquevillée et endormie sur son futon. Il eut un petit sourire et, quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener dans le bureau de Rangiku, il entendit murmurer:

_« Hitsugaya-kun… Aizen-taichô… Tellement désolée, Shiro-chan… »_

Tôshiro fit mine de ne pas entendre ce surnom qu'il détestait et ramena Hinamori dans le futon qu'elle emprunterait momentanément à Rangiku.

Quand la jeune Vice-Capitaine fut recouchée au bon endroit, Tôshiro regarda son amie dormir avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il cligna alors, puis sortit en trombe pour sortir les pensées qui envahissaient sa tête. Il se plongea dans son travail, accumulé depuis sa mission à Karakura, et n'alla se coucher que quand la lune fût haut dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit un poids tout contre lui.

Murmurant une sorte de litanie, Hinamori était venue se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son dos. Pour ne pas la réveiller, il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ses murmures:

_« Tout est de ma faute … Si je n'avais pas voulu devenir une Shinigami … Je n'aurais pas incité Aizen-taichô à blesser Hitsugaya-kun … Je n'aurais pas été une source de soucis pour lui … »_

Tôshiro, surpris que l'esprit d'Hinamori en vienne à être aussi embrouillé, écarquilla les yeux en se retournant le plus doucement possible, de manière à ne pas brusquer le sommeil de son amie. Quand il fut face à elle, Hinamori vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il voulut la repousser doucement mais il entendit un nouveau murmure:

_« Mais si je n'étais pas devenue Shinigami … Je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer autant de gens … Ni rester en contact avec Shiro-chan … »_

Tôshiro ferma les yeux et laissa Hinamori se rapprocher.

À son réveil, Tôshiro écarta très délicatement son amie de lui pour se relever. Il vit immédiatement le Jigokuchô sur son bureau et s'en approcha pour le prendre sur sa main et ainsi prendre connaissance du message.

**« En rapport avec votre mission dans le monde réel, vous êtes appelé à rejoindre votre équipe à Karakura dans les plus brefs délais pour combattre. _Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni_. »**

Tôshiro ne fut guère surpris, il récupéra son Haori, qu'Hinamori avait repris dans ses bras pendant la nuit, puis s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit:

« Shiro-chan ? Où vas-tu ?

-Je retourne en mission dans le monde réel.

-Est-ce que… Tu vas voir Aizen-taichô ?

-Je ne crois pas, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-… »

Hinamori resta pensive, et Tôshiro franchit le seuil de son bureau quand il se sentit enlacé.

« Shiro-chan ! Ne le tues pas ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinamori se serrait contre le dos de Tôshiro en posant ses bras sur les siens.

« Je ne le verrais pas ! Reste tranquille, tu es en convalescence ! »

Hinamori ne répondit rien au ton autoritaire qu'avait repris son ami d'enfance, qui s'arracha brutalement à son étreinte. Alors que sa silhouette disparaissait dans la pénombre d'un couloir, Hinamori se recoucha sur le futon de Tôshiro en murmurant après un moment de silence:

« Shiro-chan … Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi furieux ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'appelles comme avant ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu si froid et distant ? »

La jeune fille continua de poser mentalement toutes les questions qu'elle n'osait jamais lui poser de peur de l'énerver.

« Shiro-chan… As-tu peur que je ne t'aime moins qu'Aizen-taichô ? Tu as tort… »

Tôshiro traversa le Dangai rapidement et rejoignit aussi vite que possible la boutique de Kisuke. Là, tout le monde l'attendait, y compris Soi Fon et Zaraki, et Rangiku se jeta littéralement sur lui en l'assaillant de questions:

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Alors, vous avez conclu avec Hinamori-chan, enfin ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Matsumoto …

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous vous absentez sans m'avertir, je me fais du mouron pendant une éternité et vous ne dites rien à votre retour, comme d'habitude !

-MATSUMOTO !

-Bon, bon, d'accord ! À vous de parler ! »

Tôshiro soupira quand Renji s'approcha et fit mine de bâillonner Rangiku en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

« On vous écoute ! » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Nouveau soupir du jeune Capitaine, qui se contenta:

« Elle est sortie du coma et, comme revenir dans sa Division l'effrayait, je l'ai laissée emprunter ton bureau …

-QUOI ? J'espère qu'elle a pas touché à mon Saké ! Elle a pas mis de foutoir ?

-Vu celui qui régnait, je pense pas …

-Fiuuu, j'ai eu peur ! Manquerait plus qu'elle me foute tout sans dessus dessous ! »

Rangiku semblait soulagée et fit un grand sourire en l'honneur du retour de son Capitaine. À l'entente des cris de Rangiku, Soi Fon qui était dans la salle souterrain arriva et salua le Capitaine. Kisuke et Yoruichi se relayèrent pour raconter les nouveaux événements, qui n'étaient pas nombreux mais d'une importance sans équivoque.

« Bien, conclut Tôshiro. Ne connaissant pas la puissance engendrée par l'illusion d'Aizen, je pense qu'il faut rester sur ses gardes. Inoue, Yasutora, vous garderez les gigai des combattants.

-Pourquoi dois-je rester en retrait ? Je sais me battre ! Protesta Orihime.

-D'après Urahara, il semblerait que l'illusion d'Aizen te vise principalement …

-Mais c'est Tatsuki qui a manqué d'être tuée ! Je …

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'Aizen se donnerait la peine de faire exécuter un simple humain sans pouvoirs spéciaux ? Yamamoto-sôtaichô et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'Aizen puisse être attiré par tes pouvoirs.

-Mais comment saurait-il que …

-Récemment, aurais-tu vu des Arrankars ? »

Orihime se rendit enfin compte de la situation et soupira:

« D'accord, je resterai avec Sado-kun.

-Très bien, voilà qui est fait. Kurosaki, Abarai, Ishida, vous serez chargés des sous-fifres que risque de nous envoyer Aizen, nous devons prévoir toutes les possibilités. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, Kisuke et Yoruichi sachant parfaitement qu'ils assureraient la seconde partie si un échec survenait, ce qui n'était pas fortement probable. Tôshiro s'avança ensuite vers l'échelle menant à la salle souterraine et l'emprunta pour descendre au niveau inférieur. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança vers leurs 'ennemis' gardés par Zaraki.

« Yo, Hitsugaya ! » Salua familièrement Zaraki en lui montrant un sourire bestial.

Tôshiro l'ignora et s'arrêta en face de Karly :

« Hananeiko, tu as eu connaissance de ta sentence, je présume ?

**-Ouais, pas la peine de me le répéter, gamin ! »**

Tôshiro prit sur lui-même pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid et porta son attention sur le Bount:

« Ton nom ?

**-Tachibana Nagi.**

-Eh bien, tu as dû mal lire ton contrat…

**-Comment ?**

-Connaissant tout de même assez bien l'ex-Capitaine Aizen, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas donné un titre de suprématie à sa pièce maîtresse. N'est-ce pas, Izanagi ? »

Le Bount garda le silence pendant que les autres Shinigamis, étant tous redescendus à la suite du jeune Capitaine, s'exclamaient tour à tour:

_« Izanagi … Comme la légende ? Mais alors … Qui serait Izanami ? »_

Tôshiro ne répondit pas et, quand il voulut ouvrir le Dangai en direction de la Seireitei pour y ramener la criminelle Hananeiko Karly, Nagi s'interposa:

**« Je serais vous, je n'essaierais pas … Comme vous dites, je fais partie d'une illusion. Mais comment pouvez vous savoir si Aizen-sama n'avait pas déjà prévu le retour de Karly à sa division ? »**

Tous restèrent perplexes à la remarque soulevée par le Bount, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

**Hellow !**

**Désolée, j'ai vraiment tardé à publie ce chapitre qui est, sachez-le, l'avant dernier de ma fic.**

**Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette fiction sans prétention ! **

**Ja ne ~ ! **


	22. Shuryô, la fin

« Bon, c'est quoi c'te légende, à la fin ? » demanda Renji, Rangiku toujours accrochée à son bras.

Tous regardèrent Karly suspicieusement. Elle se contenta de leur répondre:

**« Z'avez qu'à demander à l'autre abruti, lui la connaît ! »**

Nagi lui tira la langue et s'éclaircit la gorge de manière théâtrale.

_« Izanagi et Izanami planaient en bas du Pont Flottant strié d'arc-en-ciel. Ils fixaient l'océan huileux, synonyme du chaos. Izanagi trempait sa lance ornée de pierres précieuse et remuait la masse semblable à la méduse tourbillonnant; une gouttelette luisante tomba de la pointe de sa lance et se transforma en île. Izanagi et Izanami descendirent sur l'îlot qu'ils avaient créée et construisirent une grande colonne sacrée. Izanagi fit le tour de la colonne dans un sens et Izanami fit de même en sens inverse. Quand ils se firent face, ils se marièrent. Izanami donna alors naissance aux huit îles du Japon, les montagnes, les saisons, les divinités de la terre et de l'eau, ainsi que toutes les formes de nature. Après avoir donné naissance au dieu du Feu, Izanami mourut d'une fièvre brûlante. Izanami était tellement fou de chagrin qu'il poursuivit sa femme dans le sombre Monde Souterrain. Il prit un peigne de ses cheveux et l'incendia, pour avoir au moins une vision fugitive de sa belle chère et tendre. _

_Il eut un sursaut d'horreur: Izanami était devenue un corps pourrissant! Elle hurla de rage d'avoir été découverte dans cet état. Izanagi s'échappa, sa femme hideuse et sa horde de démons et de diables à ses talons. Il parvint tout juste à atteindre l'embouchure du Monde Souterrain et fit rouler une haute pierre à l'intérieur. Izanami cria qu'elle tuerait un millier de personnes chaque jour, tandis qu'Izanagi lui assura que mille cinq cent personnes naîtraient quotidiennement. Comme ils s'étaient mariés autour de la colonne, ils divorcèrent en faisant le tour dans l'autre sens de l'imposante pierre. Les vivants et les morts furent séparés à jamais. »_

Tous furent scotchés, la mine ahurie des visages étaient ridicules, c'est pourquoi Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais c'est quoi le rapport entre la légende et … tout ce qui arrive? » demanda Ichigo, l'air hébété.

**« Y'en a pas, du moins pas de flagrant ! » **lui répondit Karly en bougonnant.

« Elles font trop réfléchir, vos conneries ! » s'exclama Zaraki en soupirant.

« Ah que oui, ça me donne la migraine ! » se plaignit Rangiku en portant une main à son front tout en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre Renji.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Soi Fon, elle, se dirigea chez Orihime pour informer de la nouvelle situation à Yamamoto. Nagi et Karly voulurent se parler, mais Zaraki se plaça entre eux d'un air menaçant et les cloua au sol par la puissance du reiatsu qu'il laissait volontairement s'échapper. Karly se mura dans un silence obstiné.

**« Eh m'sieur ! » **Protesta le Bount. **« Si vous m'laissez pas lui parler, j'pourrais pas la convaincre de rester en retrait ! » **remarqua-t-il sournoisement.

Zaraki allait répliquer quand une voix aiguë se fit entendre:

« Attention, provoque pas Ken-chan ! Il a la lame très facile ! » s'exclama joyeusement la fillette aux cheveux roses qui était soudainement apparue sur la large épaule de son Capitaine. Celui-ci approuva et esquissa un sourire diabolique.

**« Mais c'est qu'il est terrifiant, en plus ! Aaaaah ! » **fit mine d'être effrayé Nagi en se cachant derrière ses mains.

Le rire suraigu de Yachiru retentit alors, et presque toutes les personnes présentes se bouchèrent les oreilles. Kuukaku et Isshin ne furent pas réveillés pour autant; il faut dire que ce dernier ne tenait pas spécialement bien le Saké. Même Ichigo et Rukia, qui se trouvaient dans l'arrière-cour de la boutique, entendirent le rire de la Vice-Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

« Je comprends pourquoi elle est tant redoutée à la Soul Society, c'te Yachiru ! » railla Ichigo.

Rukia, qui avait l'air d'être plongée dans ses pensées, se redressa soudainement et dit :

« On devrait y retourner … Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait …

-Quelle importance ? Répondit Ichigo.

-Ce n'est tout simplement pas digne de son rang ! » rétorqua une voix grave et hautaine dans leur dos.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et, quand ils virent à qui appartenait cette voix, ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

« Nii-sama ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Rukia, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

-Je viens d'être envoyé par le Commandant Yamamoto. Vous devriez rentrer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Nii-sama ! Se défendit Rukia en le voyant détourner les talons tout en faisant voleter son Ginpakukazaharu(**1)** derrière lui.

-Je ne suis pas là pour en juger, Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo, ne l'implique pas dans une nouvelle cause de condamnation. »

Sur ce, Byakuya partit, laissant un Ichigo perplexe et une Rukia dépitée.

« Mais de quoi il parle, là ?

-Je t'avais dit qu'on avait pas le droit, Ichigo !

-Eh ! Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui a dit que …

-Il vaut mieux arrêter là, Ichigo, crois-moi … » avoua Rukia en baissant la tête pour cacher l'expression de son visage.

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la boutique et Ichigo la suivit à une certaine distance, davantage perplexe.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue: Rangiku leur adressa un grand sourire complice; Renji leva les yeux au ciel ; Tôshiro rejoignit l'appartement d'Orihime avec un grognement indigné ; Kisuke semblait cacher son rire derrière son éventail, ou jubiler, il était difficile de le déterminer ; et Byakuya fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus.

« Bon, maintenant que les jeunots ont fini de bécoter, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer la raison de votre venue, Kuchiki-taichô ! s'enquit Kisuke d'un ton jovial en dardant Rukia de ses yeux.

-Le Commandant Yamamoto m'envoie constater la situation et … j'ai un message à délivrer au Capitaine Hitsugaya …

-Oh ! S'exclama Rangiku, c'est sûrement de la part d'Hinamori-chan ! Il doit trop lui manquer !

-Ran-chan, tu n'es sûre de n'avoir rien bu ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Renji.

-Les enfants, on se calme ! L'affaire est sérieuse, allez jouer dehors ! » railla Kisuke en s'éventant une énième fois.

Pendant que le calme avait peine à revenir dans la pièce, Soi Fon et Tôshiro revinrent à la boutique. Ils furent un moment abasourdis par le raffut qui régnait, puis Soi Fon prit la parole tandis que le Capitaine aux cheveux argentés soupirait.

« Tous les officiers supérieurs doivent retourner à la Soul Society. Un combat contre un prétendu Bount et une déserteuse de la Cinquième Division n'est pas la principale préoccupation du Gotei 13. Le Commandant Yamamoto laisse cette charge à l'humain Kurosaki Ichigo. Au vu des précédents combats, qui furent nombreux et épiques, il n'aura pas besoin d'aide. »

Ichigo n'écoutait plus : la seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant était le départ imminent de Rukia. Il la fixa longuement, mais elle détourna immédiatement le regard et baissa la tête. Kisuke sourit et frappa dans ses mains.

« La Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia devrait rester un petit peu plus. Comme elle n'est pas Siège, son grade n'est pas primordial, et elle pourrait donc faire un rapport beaucoup plus détaillé sur l'affaire. »

Ichigo et Rukia, surpris, levèrent les yeux en même temps. Byakuya rétorqua :

« Elle n'est pas retournée à la Soul Society depuis longtemps, si on omet son bref retour après l'échec de son exécution.

-C'est pas un jour de plus ou de moins qui va changer grand-chose ! » ajouta une voix féminine et éméchée.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à l'aînée Shiba.

« Tiens, t'es réveillée, toi ? » railla Yoruichi, au côté de Kisuke.

Kuukaku grogna en guise de réponse, et tous entendirent ensuite un bâillement semblable au râle d'un fauve, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celui d'Isshin. Kuukaku et Yoruichi se lancèrent dans une discussion enflammée qui débuta à propos des cheveux mouillés de Yoruichi et le soupçon de Kuukaku sur le fait qu'elle soit allée se baigner dans la source chaude de la pièce souterraine, qui plus est accompagnée …

Finalement, après une certaine attente, les Shinigamis partirent par le Dangai rejoindre la Soul Society. Au moment de franchir le passage, Byakuya attira Kuukaku à part :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Bya-boy(**2) **? S'enquit Kuukaku.

-Ceci est censé être une conversation sérieuse … soupira Byakuya.

-Ben alors, ça veut pas sortir ? » Trépigna-t-elle.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki eut l'air de réfléchir intensément avant de lâcher :

« Surveille Rukia. Il faut qu'elle se tienne à l'écart de l'humain.

-Si c'est un ordre … » se résigna Kuukaku.

Byakuya acquiesça et partit. Quand la porte du Dangai disparut, un calme plat s'installa. Peu après, Kuukaku, Isshin, Ichigo et Rukia rentrèrent à la Clinique Kurosaki, juste après que Kuukaku ait glissé à Kisuke:

« Entremetteur ! »

Celui-ci avait fait une mimique qui semblait signifier ' _Que veux-tu, c'était plus fort que moi !'._

Alors que Kuukaku et Isshin papotaient comme des commères, Ichigo et Rukia s'en tenaient à un silence lourd. Les adultes tentèrent bien de les faire parler, mais en vain. De retour dans sa chambre, Ichigo s'affala sur son lit en tournant le dos à Rukia. Elle semblait vexée et, quand Ichigo l'entendit avancer vers lui, il railla:

« Que c'est mignon, elle me jette parce que Môssieur Byakuya le veut, et après elle a des remords … T'aurais pu me faire pleurer si j'avais pas - »

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Rukia s'assit sur le lit à son côté et le força à se retourner sur le dos.

« Écoute ! Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais tu l'as vu, Nii-sama ne me sauvera pas la mise une fois de plus !

-Une fois de plus ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui t'ai sauvée du Sôkyoku ! Même pas qu'il aurait daigné te sauver, l'autre bourge !

-Ichigo, arrête de parler de lui comme ça ! Soupira une fois de plus Rukia.

-L'a qu'à pas me faire chier comme ça ! En quoi ça le concerne, qu'on sorte ensemble, hein, tu peux me le dire ? En quoi ça serait une chose condamnable, je suis un Shinigami !

-Pour être plus précise, tu es un Vizard ! Ajouta la jeune Shinigami.

-Justement ! Donc ils ferment leurs gueules !

-Le fait que tu sois un Vizard, et de plus un allié, ne leur plaît pas des masses, Ichigo ! C'est contraire aux lois de la Soul Society !

-Tu peux me dire ce que vous auriez tous fait sans moi, avec cet enfoiré d'Aizen qui manigançait des conneries dans votre dos ?

-Ichigo, là n'est pas la question, arrête de contourner le sujet !

-D'accord, démerde-toi toute seule, alors ! »

Sachant parfaitement que si elle répondait, les choses allaient s'envenimer, Rukia se tut et, quand elle voulut poser sa main sur celle d'Ichigo, il la retira vivement et se retourna dans le même temps. Rukia soupira et se leva. Elle songea à s'étendre dans le placard de l'adolescent, mais l'atmosphère était trop lourde, c'était insupportable de réfléchir dans ces conditions. Rukia quitta donc la pièce mais, dès qu'elle referma la porte de la chambre, un puissant reiatsu l'assaillit et elle entendit Ichigo se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il plaqua son insigne avec force sur son torse et se transforma ainsi en Shinigami, laissant là son corps vide étendu au sol. Il fallut que Rukia l'attrape par le col de son Shihakusho pour qu'il daigne y jeter un regard. Avec un grognement, il ouvrit sa porte et alla y insérer la pilule verte en jurant pendant que Rukia insérait Chappy dans son gigai. Ceci fait, Ichigo détourna les talons aussi sec et Rukia le suivit, se demandant à qui pouvait appartenir un reiatsu assez puissant que le sien et celui d'Ichigo réunis pour arriver à ne pas le ressentir(**3)**. Ichigo, lui, ne se posait pas cette question, et, comme à son habitude, se jeta tête la première dans la bataille qui s'annonçait; car tous deux étaient au moins sûrs d'une chose : ce reiatsu n'était ni celui d'un Shinigami, ni celui d'un Hollow, ni même celui d'un Arrankar …

Arrivés à la boutique Urahara, là d'où provenait le puissant reiatsu inconnu, ils constatèrent la situation : par une chose que personne n'expliquait, Nagi et Karly avaient échappé au contrôle de Kisuke et ses acolytes, les deux suspects furent donc le prétendu Bount et la Shinigami déserteuse. Pendant que Rukia posait des questions à Tessai, Ichigo s'en alla seul, il n'avait pas besoin de Rukia pour lui dire quoi faire ou essayer d'intervenir. Depuis l'intervention de Byakuya entre eux, il éprouvait une sorte de ressentiment à l'égard de Rukia, ce qui était pourtant contradictoire avec cet autre sentiment qu'il éprouvait en même temps.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la pression du reiatsu qui avait trompé les sens de Rukia et les siens se fit tout à coup incommensurable. Ichigo y vit là une chance de le localiser précisément, lui qui n'était pas doué pour ressentir les reiatsu des autres. Comme on le lui reprochait souvent, il ne réfléchit pas et se lança à la poursuite de Nagi et Karly. Par chance, ces derniers avaient choisi un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : le cratère des Arrankars ; l'endroit où il avait essuyé une cuisante défaite face à l'Espada 10, Yami, l'endroit où il avait tenté de détruire Shirosaki et faire revenir le vieux Zangetsu, et aussi l'endroit où tout allait se jouer, irrémédiablement. Quand il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Karly et Nagi, la silhouette de ce dernier sembla s'évanouir et celle-ci se tourna vers lui :

**« Pas de chance, gamin, t'arrives trop tard ! Nagi a déjà commencé, tu ne peux l'arrêter ! »**

En effet, l'atmosphère avant calme commença à changer, des nuages sombres apparurent et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel chargé. Tout à coup, une lumière apparut dans la main de Karly et une voix rauque lui susurra quelques instructions. L'ex-Siège de la cinquième Division acquiesça et lança avec force la boule de lumière dans le ciel, où un œil de cyclone s'était formé. La lueur grandit et s'accrut, jusqu'à devenir aveuglante, et Ichigo dut mettre son bras devant les yeux pour se protéger. Le puissant reiatsu disparut alors en même temps que la lumière éblouissante, et Ichigo regarda donc ce qui s'était passé. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de découvrir, à la place de l'œil de cyclone, l'objet de sa vengeance …

« Toi… Enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il.

-Que tu es vulgaire, Kurosaki Ichigo … Tu devrais arrêter d'agir en fonction de tes émotions, tu sais que ça t'empêchera de gagner !

-Bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu ce connard de Fisher me dire un truc du genre … Mais, tu sais quoi ? Il a fui le combat à la première blessure, le lâche ! »

Le rire masculin qui retentit alors glaça les oreilles des deux autres. Karly le détestait, ce son, elle l'avait détesté pendant si longtemps …

Ichigo s'était déjà élancé vers lui. Comme on dit si bien, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, pourquoi attendre ? En l'absence de réaction de l'autre, Ichigo s'apprêta à enfoncer Zangetsu dans son abdomen quand une lame l'interrompit. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Rukia s'était interposée dans le combat, tellement la ressemblance entre elle et Karly était forte. Mais la vraie Rukia venait tout juste d'arriver, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de murmurer:

« A… Aizen ? Mais que … ? Ichigo ! »

Il ne comprit que trop tard l'avertissement que lui avait envoyé Rukia, et se sentit empalé sur une épée. Karly lui faisait face, un rictus étrange lui déformant le visage. Elle semblait à la fois dégoûtée et heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. La douleur déchira les entrailles de l'adolescent et il s'écarta vivement de l'autre Shinigami, faisant gicler le sang de sa nouvelle blessure.

**« Bon, je connais ton niveau, alors on va pas jouer comme des marmots, libère ton Zanpakutô ! **Lui ordonna Karly avec un sourire mauvais.

-J'en aurais pas besoin pour te vaincre ! » lui répondit Ichigo.

Face à lui, Karly fit appel à son Shikai, Houkiboshi, et ils furent entourés par une tornade, comme si Karly voulait ainsi veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

**« Je suis gentille, je fais tout pour pas que tu sois dérangé par ta copine ! » **se moqua-t-elle.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et s'élança vers elle, esquivant à l'aide d'un rapide Shunpô ses nombreuses attaques de kusarigama.

Le combat avait commencé il y a un bon moment, Rukia en témoignait, et il n'y avait encore aucune issue envisageable, on ne pouvait trancher sur qui allait gagner. De plus, vu qu'ils étaient au cœur de la tornade, elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir par morceaux ce qui se passait en étant assez loin pour ne pas être blessée par les immenses reiatsu. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et se tourna pour voir arriver Kuukaku. Vêtue de la tenue qu'elle portait usuellement, elle s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

« J'arrive au meilleur moment ! » commenta-t-elle.

Rukia allait poser la question quand une explosion de reiatsu se fit et la tornade se dissipa petit à petit. Ichigo, le Shihakusho déchiré de part en part, faisait maintenant face à un Hollow à corps de Shinigami. Si Karly avait eu recours à ses pouvoirs de Vizard, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'issue du combat. Mais là, c'était différent : Karly semblait ne pas contrôler sa transformation, son masque s'étendit à son corps, elle devait être en train de mener son combat intérieur pour garder le contrôle. Ichigo contra les quelques Cero qu'elle lui envoya avec des Getsuga Tenshô. Puis une autre explosion de reiatsu de fit et le corps de Hollow disparut, pour former un masque plus élaboré. La voix nouvellement caverneuse de Karly s'exclama :

**« Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'es pas mort … Ça prolongera le plaisir ! »**

Karly se blessa l'autre main de son kusarigama pour prononcer :

**« _Houkiboshi no Unmei … _Kokode shinu ! (4) » **

De là où elle était, Kuukaku sut ce qui allait se passer et, d'un regard, fit signe à Rukia d'agir. Alors que l'œil de cyclone où se trouvait Aizen s'assombrissait davantage, l'aura qui entourait Karly grandit pour finalement entourer Ichigo. Celui-ci, perplexe, attendait ce qui allait se passer. Tout à coup, Aizen s'éclipsa et, de l'œil de cyclone qui avait fait place au néant, surgit une énorme météorite qui se précipita sur eux tous à une vitesse extraordinaire. Si Kuukaku n'avait pas envoyé Rukia, Ichigo aurait sans douté était écrasé par l'importante concentration de reiatsu qu'était le météore. Quand la comète s'abattit violemment au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux de reiatsu solidifié, Karly n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement pour se dégager. Aizen, apparut comme par magie au côté d'Ichigo et Rukia, leur avoua :

« Que voulez-vous, une kamikaze n'élaborera jamais que des techniques suicidaires … »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Ichigo se vit brutalement abattu au sol, Aizen appuyant avec force sur ses poumons pour essayer de faire craquer un à un les os de sa cage thoracique et créer ainsi une mort lente et douloureuse. Rukia, elle, se retrouva immobilisée par des liens de reiatsu et ce fut Kuukaku qui, par sa précédente expérience de l'affaire, mit fin à l'agonie d'Ichigo :

_**« RAIKÔHO ! »**_

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé l'incantation provoqua une explosion d'éclairs qui toucha évidemment Aizen. Celui-ci eut l'air de s'évaporer par particules de reiatsu et murmura avant de se désagréger complètement:

« Bien joué, Shiba Kuukaku, tu ne t'es pas laissée berner deux fois … C'est bien que tu aies réussi à déterminer si j'étais ou non une illusion … Izanagi te tire sa révérence … »

La voix s'évanouit en même temps que la tempête de reiatsu qui résulta de l'explosion du météore. Kuukaku abaissa son bras droit, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Elle considéra son moignon en murmurant :

« Bon, j'suis repartie pour me faire refaire une nouvelle prothèse … J'savais bien qu'elle tiendrait pas le coup … »

Rukia retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et se précipita vers Ichigo, encore inconscient par les multiples blessures qu'ils avaient subies, surtout celle redoutable d'Izanagi. Alors qu'elle le secouait sans ménagement pour le réveiller tout en hurlant, Kuukaku s'avança vers le corps de Karly. L'impact de sa propre météorite avait brisé net son masque de Hollow, mais la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle baignait confirmait le fait que le choc l'avait tuée. Après avoir soupiré, elle tira de son dos son court Katana et le planta dans le cœur de la déserteuse. Son corps disparut alors, emporté par un vent qui la conduisait non pas à la Soul Society, comme les âmes auxquelles on faisait un Konsô, mais en Enfer. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un râle déchirant et se refermèrent sans hurlements. Kuukaku essuya sa lame et la rangea avant de se retourner. Là, elle vit qu'Orihime était en train de soigner les blessures d'Ichigo à l'aide de son Sôtenkisshun. Avec sa main restante, elle fit un signe et une légère explosion se fit. Elle espéra que les effets seraient ceux attendus et détourna les talons chez Orihime, afin d'obtenir via l'écran intermondes l'autorisation de Yamamoto de rentrer. Elle savait qu'ils se débrouilleraient seuls, après tout, que la technique soit incomplète ou non, les effets n'en seraient pas moins efficaces: toute l'affaire avait été effacée de leurs mémoires. Ils pouvaient donc maintenant tous se concentrer sur le vrai Aizen et la prochaine guerre …

_**THE END!**_

**Notes:**

**1: 'Ginpakukazaharu' : l'écharpe infiniment précieuse que porte toujours Byakuya.**

**2: (diminutif de 'Byakuya-boy') Surnom qu'emploie Kuukaku pour appeler Byakuya, qui est un peu plus jeune qu'elle et Yoruichi.**

**3: allusion à l'épisode 1, où Rukia se voit bloquer ses sens par le reiatsu, déjà important, d'Ichigo au point de pas ressentir la présence d'un Hollow.**

**4: '_Houkiboshi no Unmei' = Le destin de la Comète._**

'Kokode shinu!' = Tu mourras ici !

_**Hellooooooooow!**_

_**Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis super longtemps à publier! **_

_**Mais je savais pas trop quoi mettre au début, et puis j'ai finalement trouvé l'inspiration^^**_

_**J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**Et que, malgré que la légende soit une traduction approximative, vous avez compris l'essentiel**_

_**(imaginez-vous le mal que je me suis donné avec tous les mots tordus et compliqués qu'il y avait…)**_

_**Ah oui, je sais aussi que la fin est assez énigmatique, vague, mais je voulais à tout prix laisser ça comme ça^^**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des com's, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**_

_**Bon, sur ce, je dis 'Bye' à tous, mais attention : je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! (non, non, Jean-Pierre XD)**_


End file.
